


失乐园

by Greenplay



Category: Brat'ya Karamazovy | Brothers Karamazov - Fyodor Dostoyevsky, Prestuplenie i nakazanie | Crime and Punishment - Fyodor Dostoyevsky, The Idiot - Fyodor Dostoyevsky, Бесы | Demons - Fyodor Dostoevsky
Genre: Alternate Universe - Westworld, Artificial Intelligence, Bad things happen to your favourite charaters, Based on HBO's series, Canon-Typical Violence, Chinese Language, Existential Crisis, F/M, I feel sorry for them but I enjoy writing this so much, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, implied gang rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 65,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: 本篇是陀氏四个长篇小说人物的西部世界AU，讲述的是那些正常或不正常的角色在一个疯狂世界里发生的故事。原作“西部世界（2016年HBO版）是以西部牛仔为主题的乐园，本文中的乐园则是19世纪的圣彼得堡。陀书中的各种角色以及老陀本人会以真人或接待员（host）的身份登场，魔改+私设极多，请看完标签，千万慎入。如果有幸能按大纲写完的话，应该一共有九章。





	1. “在彼得堡”

“十一月底，乍寒还暖，早晨九点左右，彼得堡——华沙铁路上的一列火车，正开足马力……”

斯塔夫罗金合上刚翻开第一页的书，把它塞回座位旁的书报篮里，厌倦地按了按额头。这故事他早已知道了，甚至所有情节都亲身经历过，没有一个角色他不认识，没有一句台词他不熟悉。梅什金公爵的故事是“彼得堡乐园”中大受欢迎的一条剧情线，三年前公测的时候让很多游客念念不忘，后来接待员们还去拍了电影……不过最近半年乐园在进行大规模整修与资料片更新，据说新任编剧韦尔霍文斯基彻底修改了剧情，准备以全新的故事迎接明年的夏季高峰期。

这也是斯塔夫罗金第二次接到伊凡的邀请，毕竟他是公司的董事之一，有资格获取一些内部资源。上一次造访“彼得堡”当然也是三年前的事，那段旅程很令人难忘，即便对斯塔夫罗金这样的人来说也是平生仅有的经验，他还记得梅什金公爵的脸，记得非常清楚。

“您可以带朋友来，我相信您不会失望的。而且……我父亲坚持要听听您的意见。”伊凡那彬彬有礼的样子在他脑海中一闪而过。那时候他还只是个二十一岁的青年, 如今这个少年老成的家伙已经是技术部的主力了。陀思妥耶夫斯基先生有意将他作为接班人培养，本次大更新也是他给伊凡的一次锻炼机会，这是谁都看得出来的。伊凡作为大老板的儿子，表现也一直相当出色，想必令他父亲十分欣慰。

于是，斯塔夫罗金和基里洛夫就坐上了这班初夏的列车。

斯塔夫罗金交游甚广，但能称为朋友的很少，基里洛夫是其中一个。他们很早就认识了，因为基里洛夫前些年是公司的外聘工程师，参与过早期的“彼得堡乐园”企划，那时这个尚未成熟的项目还在“陀氏影业”下进行秘密开发……当时基里洛夫还相当年轻，而且前途一片光明，但不知何故中途突然决定辞职去美国深造，不久前才回国。

那个哲学家的脑瓜里整天都在想什么呢？如果把人的脑袋解剖就能看清楚其思想的话，斯塔夫罗金会毫不犹豫地把基里洛夫切开。不过，总有更简单的办法：凡是来到“彼得堡”的游客，无一不被隐形的手术刀剥得干干净净，他这位奇怪的朋友也不会例外。

基里洛夫坐在他对面，看着车窗外飞驰而过的风景，什么也不在乎。

火车摇摇晃晃，铁轨与巨轮摩擦出旧时代的味道。这趟专列可是件老古董，是为了还原十九世纪彼得堡的氛围，特意从铁路博物馆买下后改造的，因此比日常通行的轨道车速标准要低很多。它的铁皮外壳经过重新涂装，完全复制了当年彼得堡到华沙那列火车的外形，内部陈设也是如此，让客人一进入车厢就能回到旧日沙俄帝国的怀抱中。

即将到站的时候，一个年轻的女郎向他们走来，她有一头浅金色的头发，和一双温柔的蓝眼睛，脸上有点含羞带怯的样子，看起来尚未成年。

斯塔夫罗金知道这是火车接待员索尼娅。从前第一个出场的接待员并不是她，而是梅什金公爵，现在看来韦尔霍文斯基对他另有安排。他们之前已经见过几次，因此斯塔夫罗金只是微微点头致意。基里洛夫却不禁绷直了身子，僵硬地平视前方，仿佛希望自己马上化身为一段朽木，不引起任何姑娘的注意。

可是索尼娅怯生生的目光却望向他，细细的声音响起来：“抱歉打扰您了，基里洛夫先生，列车还有十五分钟就到站了，我们为您准备了一些必要的行装，请您跟我来更衣室好吗？”

这就像乞讨的可怜小女孩一样无法拒绝。基里洛夫不得不抬眼看向她，她真的还是个孩子。可是长着这样一张纯洁面容的孩子，却姿态妖娆地向他伸出手，白皙细长的手指停在他面前。基里洛夫愣了一下，然后不由自主地握住那只手，乖乖地站起来跟她走了。

斯塔夫罗金目送着他俩走进前面的那节车厢，沉思了片刻。随后丽扎维塔也来了，她的美貌十年如一日，每次都让他惊叹。这里的接待员都有一种奇特的魅力，能让人毫无心理负担地犯罪，所以他从来都不会拒绝。

换好衣服之后已经是晚上九点钟了，不过圣彼得堡的白天还远未结束。基里洛夫早已不知所踪，想必是被纯洁的天使勾走了魂。斯塔夫罗金戴上帽子，叫了一辆出租马车，他来这里并没有什么特别的目的，因此很坦然地抓住了浮现在脑海里的第一个念头：

“去梅托夫措娃公寓。”

 

 

基里洛夫并没有换上那些高档漂亮的礼服，只是挑了自己平时穿的普通马甲和外套（还有手枪），他本能地厌恶这种“装成另一个人”的游戏，因为这违背人的本性。在他的心目中，践行本性之自由是第一优先级，高于生活中的一切准则，包括正义。

他之所以会来，只是因为斯塔夫罗金说过：“你可以在那个世界里试验自己的想法”。

基里洛夫乘上正好遇到的公共马车，一路颠簸着到了干草市场。天色才刚刚暗下来，大街上日光的热气还未散去，车马络绎不绝，基里洛夫呼吸着一百多年前的空气，沿着路慢慢地走着，既不像路人那样行色匆匆，也不像醉鬼那样东倒西歪，他忽然感到一种隐形人似的快活。

走到桥上时，一辆马车的声音从身后逼近，基里洛夫迅速地往左一闪，躲开了不长眼睛的马蹄，可惜走在前头的那个人却没那么幸运，他被嘶叫着翻起前蹄的马狠狠地踩中了，满头是血的栽倒在地上。

车夫的惊叫和马匹的惊慌引起了路人的注意，纷纷围拢过去，似乎带血色的事件总是格外引起人的好奇心，基里洛夫眨了眨眼睛，拨开前面的两层人群，也上前去查看。

果然是一个醉鬼。那人身材偏胖，面上带着常年酗酒的人才有的糟糕脸色，这种人通常不是死于酒精，就是死于它的副作用，看来是没有救了。可是还有一个年轻人跪在他身旁，急切地呼喊着他的名字，仿佛被撞到的是他的父亲：

“不不不！别昏过去！我会给你找医生……我有钱！车夫……车夫！请您送他回家……”

他手忙脚乱地从口袋里掏出几张票子，递给刚才撞了人的车夫，告诉了他地址，然后托起酒鬼的身子想把他送进车厢里。车夫面露难色，看了一眼已经在里面的人，他本来是要送这位先生出门去的，没想到路上横插出来一个不看路的家伙，耽误了事情可真不好办。

幸好那位先生并不特别着急，他让出位置，让年轻人把酒鬼塞进来，向车夫点头示意。

“谢谢您！您救了一条命！我马上就请医生去马美拉多夫家，很快……”年轻人对急急忙忙开走的马车大声喊道。

然后他拨开围观的人，不知所措地朝四周望了望，仿佛一下子不认得眼前的路了。他的脸色白得像纸，额上涔涔地冒着汗，仿佛随时都会晕倒。基里洛夫觉得这个人的情况也好不到哪去，果然，他刚迈开几步想往回走，就摇晃了几下，昏倒在了路中间。

年轻人就这么躺在基里洛夫脚边。好奇的游客打量了对方一会，有点拿不准这是“彼得堡”设计好的故事线，还是随机生成的偶遇。他知道这是个机器人，可是未免太真实了，感觉和真人毫无区别……

他蹲下身摸了摸年轻人的颈部，动脉突突跳动的触感立刻传递了过来，他问周围的人：“有谁知道他住在哪儿吗？”

人群窃窃私语起来，终于有个小老头出声道：“我记得他，是个大学生哩，叫拉斯柯尼科夫，住在西尔公寓。”

 

 

斯塔夫罗金印象中的梅托夫措娃公寓早已改变了模样。

这所房子曾经聚集着来自俄国各处的名流，有远近闻名的美人、贵人和有钱人，如今却被改造成了一座乱糟糟的酒馆。一楼横七竖八地摆放着木头桌子和醉酒的客人，难闻的汗臭味和酒腥气混在一起，十足令人生厌。打扮俗艳的妓女在窗下来来往往，时不时地有人想挽住斯塔夫罗金想碰碰运气，但无一例外都被拒绝了。

在上一版本的“彼得堡乐园”中，路标与各项指示要更明显一些，某些接待员也格外与众不同，一眼就能看出他们担负着重要的剧情，是特别的角色，需要去触发，游客因此能确实感觉到自己是个“玩家”。可是这个版本给人的感觉截然不同了，接待员的数目和精度均大幅增加，仅凭外表再也看不出哪些是“重要的”哪些是“不重要的”，一切只待游客去发现，而发现的过程，就是沉浸的过程。

不过，斯塔夫罗金很清楚，在这个世界里没有任何一件事是未经设计的，即使游客感受到再高的自由度（远比现实生活要高的自由度），依然是设计者引导的结果，因为“自由感”本身就是一种可以人为制造的体验。

因此当他看到公爵的时候，忍不住倒吸了一口气。

那个天真又可怜的青年此时正被一群彪形大汉堵在酒馆后面深深的小树丛里，身上的衣服撕扯得破破烂烂的，露出大片苍白而颤抖的皮肤。一个满脸胡子的恶棍正紧紧扣着他的腰部，另外则有两个人按住公爵的手防止他挣扎，即使这个病人根本没有挣脱的力气。

公爵痛苦地喘息着，一边请求那伙人放了自己，一边请求上帝救救他，可是谁也没有回应他的呼唤。泪水模糊了公爵的嗓音，然而奇怪的是，站在远处的斯塔夫罗金完全能听清楚他在说什么。

恶棍们仿佛被那绵羊般的声音激起了快感，不但没有停手，反而变本加厉地虐待他。

很快那个大胡子就在他身上解决了自己的欲望，满意地抽出来，退到一旁换另一个人继续。这伙人总共有五六个，看来并非游客（测试阶段的游客很少，且大多不会结伴而行），他们厌倦了公爵可怜兮兮的哭声，又嫌他身后的人动作太慢，于是开始摆弄他的脸，想尝试着从前面进入。公爵拼命往后缩，却被抓住头发强迫着仰起了头。他几乎喘不过气来，脸色因疼痛和恐惧而发白，湿透的双眼依然在无助地哀求。

这一切毫无疑问是新任编剧彼得的手笔。

斯塔夫罗金注视着那暴行，视线一刻也没有离开公爵。那个人没有穿原剧情中初次登场的经典套装，也没有换上白色西装常服，但那的确是梅什金公爵无误，无论是脸、声音还是神态，都与从前别无二致。

斯塔夫罗金冷哼了一声，对着那个并不在面前的人问道：“韦尔霍文斯基……您到底打算干什么？是希望我加入，还是阻止他们？您应该知道，他对我并没有意义。”

 

 

“我真不明白，像您这样充满了色情与暴力的大脑是怎样通过您母亲的产道的。”一个高傲的女声带着毫不掩饰的鄙夷说道。

韦尔霍文斯基正紧盯着屏幕上的斯塔夫罗金，等待他作出选择，听到纳斯塔西亚的话后回过头来。他一点也不生气，脸上反而立刻堆满了恶毒的笑容：“您说得对，您看透了我！您也看透了养活我们的有钱人，要知道，他们最喜欢的不就是色情与暴力吗？不，不是这事本身，而是为所欲为的权力！不在这里找到满足，他们也会去别处找到满足，何必让钱流到别人的口袋里去呢？”

纳斯塔西亚的双眼中燃烧着怒火，她藏在衣袋里的手指颤抖地捏紧了那圈医用缝合线，昨天她刚给公爵做过维护，缝合了他身上大大小小的伤口。她低声道：“您知道自己毁了什么吗？梅什金不是普通的接待员，他从第一天起就是我们的公爵，大家都喜欢他，不是你乱编的什么泄欲工具！”

“纳斯塔西亚·菲利波芙娜，您的高尚令人感动。不过请别担心，我们的老顾客并不会因为公爵曾经是明星接待员就有所顾忌的，正相反，他们喜欢这样，至少在最初的不适与恶心之后马上就爱上了那种感觉！您瞧，我们先塑造一个人见人爱的天使，然后侮辱他，弄脏他，让他跌落到尘埃里，多么令人兴奋啊！您要看看这两天的反馈吗？我们的好公爵大受欢迎呢！”说着他将记录了测试意见的平板递给纳斯塔西亚，毫不掩饰嘴角得意的笑容。

她甩开韦尔霍文斯基的手，紧紧抿住嘴唇，克制住自己咒骂对方的冲动。韦尔霍文斯基就是个贩卖邪恶的人渣，任何在他面前表现良心的行为都是侮辱了自己。

她一言不发地回到自己的工作室，看着满地新鲜的血迹，不禁湿了眼眶。等待维修的接待员全身赤裸地躺在手术台上，双目大睁，直直地盯着天花板，可实际上他们什么也看不到，因为纳斯塔西亚在修复每一个接待员时都会关闭感官，否则他们痛苦的叫喊声会让人完全无法工作。那些声音多么像人啊！不，本来就是采集的真人音色，怎么会不像呢？可他们并不是人类，她心爱的公爵也不是。纳斯塔西亚闭上眼睛，忍住快要掉下来的眼泪，然而脑海中立刻出现了公爵身上数不清的伤痕。这个星期里他已经被送回来好几次了，受到的虐待比以往更可怕（倒不是说从前就没发生过这种事），那些人简直是恶魔！他们为什么……为什么总要将快乐建立在他人的痛苦之上呢？

如果是韦尔霍文斯基在这儿，他肯定会狡辩：“完全正确，您又说对了，事实上世间的所有都快乐或多或少来自他人的痛苦，我们将承受痛苦的这一方转移到非人类身上，我得说这相当有道德，在‘彼得堡’没有一个真正的人类受到伤害，多少人度过了愉快的夜晚！您瞧，我们凭空创造了欢乐！还创造了数十亿的价值，像我们这样的人有了工作，他们那样的人有了去处，还有什么事业比这更有益呢？”

 

 

伊凡手边的监控屏幕忽然一亮，丽莎·霍赫拉科娃传来了讯息：“第九区出现异常，有一名接待员偏离了设定路线，正往十二区边界走去，个人信息与追踪数据正在上传中。”

整个“彼得堡”中有几万个接待员，事实上每时每刻都有人出现不同程度的异常，智能排查插件可以即时解决大部分问题，但有一些顽固的病症会缠着接待员不放（陀思妥耶夫斯基先生喜欢用“病症”而不是“故障”这个词），以致影响正常运行。事情可大可小，小到倒酒的服务生把酒洒在了顾客身上，大到在决斗中被打死的人从地上爬起来……这些都会极大地影响用户体验，在内部测试时必须尽快处理。

很快，异常接待员的资料就出现在了屏幕上。

姓名：帕维尔·费奥多洛维奇·卡拉马佐夫；故障时间点：TBK1880-1-2-2-7；状态描述：实施谋杀后未按预设程序出现癫痫症状，目前神智清醒。

“保持追踪，我马上去。”伊凡对远在监控室的丽莎说。

他抓起大衣，起身往楼下的地铁走去。为了更有效率地管理地域广大的整个园区，建设之初就在地底设计了通往十二个区的地铁，以便在有情况发生时能尽快赶到现场。其中，“彼得堡”占了第八至第九区，其他分区则是不同主题的乐园，比如“切尔诺贝利”、“加勒比·海盗之王”、“西部世界”以及尚在开发中的“莫斯科”等等。

黑色的岩石墙体在车窗外飞驰而过，狂乱的风声被加厚玻璃挡在外面，听起来竟像有许多模糊的人影在齐声咆哮。从总部到第九区坐车需要大约二十分钟，最好他能在到达之前弄清楚那个卡拉马佐夫到底出了什么问题。伊凡打开故障接待员的行动路线图，放大来仔细查看，按照原本的剧情线，今晚正好是弑父案发生的时候，帕维尔在杀人后应该癫痫发作，并晕倒在厨房里，但是此刻他完全正常，而且刚刚离开了卡拉马佐夫家。

“身体的各项指标……正常，不，他刚杀了人，数值应该有波动，不会完全正常……阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇！”伊凡打开另一个对话框呼叫道，“请帮我调一份帕维尔·卡拉马佐夫的历史测试数据，时间点TBK1880-1-2-2-7……是的，现在。”

伊凡又打开地图，本想立即停下接待员的行动，但是这样可能会影响整个剧情线，打乱第二天的进度……老卡拉马佐夫的尸体距离被发现还有五个小时，他还有时间。思考了几秒钟后，伊凡对丽莎说：“修改行动路线，把他调回厨房，其他状态保持不变，不要关闭任何系统，我有话问他……暂时不用通知别人。”

 

TBC

 

注1：开头的几句来自臧仲伦译本的《白痴》；“梅托夫措娃公寓”其实并不是纳斯塔西亚住的地方，而是加尼亚他爸随口告诉公爵的误传，此处用其虚拟之意。

注2：本篇的伊凡设定为陀思妥耶夫斯基的儿子，不姓卡拉马佐夫，斯梅尔佳科夫则代替他成为“卡拉马佐夫”剧情线中的二哥。编号TBK1881-1-2-2-7来自1880年完稿的卡马上半部分之第二部第二卷第七章《跟聪明人谈谈也是有趣的》。

注3：顺便交待一下本章出场工作人员的身份，伊凡是“彼得堡乐园”项目内测的负责人，丽莎是他的助手，彼得负责编剧及文案策划，纳斯塔西亚是维修部医师，基里洛夫是前·软件工程师，斯塔夫罗金是公司的非执行董事，至于阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇……他是公司定制版Siri。

 


	2. “一切都是允许的”

 

“砰！”的一声枪响惊破了彼得堡的暗巷，胡子大汉立时倒地。

子弹无比自信地从他的脑袋上穿过，义无反顾冲进了昏暗的树丛中。那伙暴徒惊得纷纷弹起来，一边咒骂一边四处张望着，想找出谁是开枪的人，终于在巷口看到了一个身材高挑、神色淡漠的青年，手中稳稳地握着一把左轮手枪。

斯塔夫罗金深深吸了一口气，感受着子弹发射后散溢出来的硝烟气味，这味道是多么真实。另外五个人被突然倒下的同伴吓了一跳，然后骂骂咧咧冲过来，斯塔夫罗金冷冷地望着他们，没有松开扳机，只用另一只手不慌不忙地按动击锤，几秒钟之内就将剩下的五发子弹一一送出。

他几乎没有认真瞄准，平时也不经常练习射击，但它们无一例外都命中了。

“难道连射击环境也是设计好的？”他疑惑地自言自语道，走上前去查看尸体。不，应该说只有三具尸体，另外三人受了伤但并没有死，一个伤在大腿，一个在肩膀，还有一个被打穿了肚子。看来伊凡·费奥多洛维奇考虑事情并没有那么简单。腿受伤的那个出血很严重，眼看就活不成了，另两个正哀嚎着想要逃跑，他们的眼睛在碰到杀人者的时候流露出了真实的恐惧。

“别杀我！别……我们只是跟您的朋友开个玩笑！”

斯塔夫罗金把放空了的手枪扔到一边，看也没看那几个苟延残喘的恶徒，他径直走到公爵身边，握住对方满是淤痕的赤裸肩膀，将他翻了过来。公爵有些神智不清，他的双眼紧闭着，眼皮却在不停地颤动，嘴唇毫无血色，脸颊也苍白如纸，仿佛正身处于极度的寒冷之中。他的衣衫被撕破了扔在地上，腿间隐约流落几丝红色和白色的痕迹。公爵在被触碰的那瞬间无意识地缩了一下，他蜷起身体，似乎想把自己卷成一个谁也注意不到的球。斯塔夫罗金解下薄外套，将公爵裹起来，然后轻轻拍了拍对方的脸颊，低声道：“列夫·尼古拉耶维奇？”

也许是这个声音有某种奇特的作用，公爵的眼睛慢慢睁开了。他迷茫地看着面前的人，随后那被泪水浸透的瞳孔中终于显影出了斯塔夫罗金的形象。他张嘴想说话，嗓子却哑得不能发声，只露出一个感激的浅笑，他想自己站起来，却在双脚一用力的时候痛得瘫软了下去。

斯塔夫罗金把他抱起来，靠在自己肩上，思考了片刻现在的情况。公爵即使受到了这样大的伤害，似乎仍然可以在很短的时间内识别出自己并无恶意（或者一厢情愿地认为自己并无恶意），看来他的性格与上个版本并没有太大改变。

于是，他把公爵带回了自己闲置在豌豆街的住处，这个三年前曾经住过的房间依然为他保留着。那人的四肢抖得厉害，但仍然坚持自己清洁身体，这似乎并不是出于赤身裸体而产生的羞耻心，他只是觉得一旦松口气就会马上晕过去，而不知为何他不愿意晕过去。斯塔夫罗金沉默地让他自便，只叫来仆人去取一套干净衣服，然后就坐在窗边的椅子上陷入沉思。

回来的路上，斯塔夫罗金在有限的谈话中多少了解了一点关于新版本公爵的事。他不再是人们熟悉的那个三角恋男主角，也没能继承任何遗产，可以说是一文不名了，幸而他在远方亲戚那里谋到了一份抄写文书的差事，勉强能自己养活自己。本来这样也算得上是平静的日子，但因为一次意外急需用钱，只好求助于某个高利贷团伙，可自那以后就再也不得安宁，他们总也不肯放过他，而且讨债的时候一次比一次更过分。

公爵对那些恶人的具体情形没有说太多，他只是战栗地用双手捂住脸，拼命压抑住身体里的痛苦和恐惧。尽管他们中的大多数人已经变成了尸体，但这似乎对缓解他的不安毫无帮助。不，其实他更加害怕了，然而斯塔夫罗金并不知道他在害怕什么。

“韦尔霍文斯基不喜欢你，对吗？”斯塔夫罗金听着浴室里汩汩的水声，看向窗外迟来的夜色，轻声对某个旧日的幻影说道。

这当然不是说给公爵听的，回答的人也并不在眼前。

“对极了，斯塔夫罗金！”彼得·韦尔霍文斯基双手一拍，看着屏幕上的人说道，他的表情兴高采烈，仿佛被斯塔夫罗金说中心思是一件光荣的事，可语气却是恶狠狠的。“这是一个只有虚拟世界才能创造的虚拟怪物！人人都说他是绵羊，但我说他是怪物，现实中绝没有这样的人！”

纳斯塔西亚早已怒而离去，此时听着他手舞足蹈夸夸其谈的是年轻的埃尔克利。那孩子还不到二十岁，这个年龄的人往往会错误地选择偶像，很不幸他选择的“老师”正是彼得。

“那您为什么不把他的故事全部删去呢？”埃尔克利满怀希望地问，希望自己的大胆发言能给对方留下深刻印象。

“不，我要留着他，提醒我现实与虚拟的区别。真正的创作者从不急于拔出肉中的刺，他总要为自己留下一条痛苦的小径。”彼得道，对自己的回答十分满意。他当然不会告诉埃尔克利，他曾经几次三番提交过取消公爵这个角色的议案，但都被老板驳回的事实。陀思妥耶夫斯基先生相当喜欢公爵，曾经亲自参与过设计……不过，这些都是彼得尚未加入团队之前的事了。

埃尔克利果然被追求痛苦的艺术家深深折服了，不由得口中默念，将彼得的话重复了一遍。

 

 

基里洛夫拦下路过的一辆出租马车，把那个晕倒的大学生和自己一同塞进去，便开往他住的西尔公寓。

那地方简直不能叫做“家”，充其量只是个容身之处，空间狭小而逼仄，一张小床就几乎占据了大半空间，天花板十分低矮，一旦直起腰来，就觉得连呼吸都受到了限制。再加上这位大学生身上的衣服，显然他一贫如洗。

就在基里洛夫刚脱下他的大衣，准备把他搬进被子里时，拉斯柯尼科夫忽然醒了。他的眼睛猛地睁开，随即迅速地往后一缩，躲开陌生人的触碰，一面大喊道：“别碰我！您是什么人！为什么跟着我？”

基里洛夫被他突如其来的反应惊得站起身退后一步，脑袋“咚”的一声撞到墙上的杂物柜，幸而这住客果真一贫如洗，因此没有任何东西被撞下来。他摸了摸生疼的脑壳，皱着眉头说：“是您晕倒了，我不是什么人，也没有跟踪您。应该说是您跟着我才对，不然的话，您现在还躺在马路上。”

然而拉斯柯尼科夫听到这话却并没有一点羞愧或感激的意思，反而紧张地瞟了一眼脱下来昏倒在一旁的大衣，那柄刚杀过人的斧子挂在衣袋里，此刻正在微微颤抖，仿佛主人一般惊魂未定。这个人发现了吗？不，还没有，不然他早该去叫人了……拉斯柯尼科夫下意识地缩回双腿，想把染血的袜子埋进被子里，却发现他的鞋竟也已经被脱掉了！

基里洛夫仔细观察着机器人的脸，意外地从对方脸上读出了各种各样细微的表情，这让他大为惊奇。

几年前他曾经参与过接待员内置程序的编写，那时的他固执地认为，除了事物本质的“理”之外，一切都不值得研究，不过后来想法慢慢改变了。如今，看到这些错综复杂的生理系统与他的“理”互相交融在一起，终于形成了眼前的这个“人”，不禁让他感到十分奇妙。他其实既不知道斧子也无所谓染血的袜子，只是盯着拉斯柯尼科夫上下打量。这位大学生相当年轻，长相也称得上是美男子，如果不是满脸病容的话……

于是基里洛夫退后半步，表示自己无意侵犯对方的空间，他略带僵硬地说：“您似乎病得不轻，如果需要医生的话，我可以帮忙。不，我认为您需要医生。”他希望表现的礼貌一些，以免吓到这个值得观察的样本，可是某种内心的好奇渐渐升起，扰乱了他一贯的冷淡态度。

拉斯柯尼科夫戒备地看向他，神色中露出了一丝困惑（就连这一瞬间的表情也真实得可怕），可依然嘶哑着嗓子拒绝了：“我不需要，什么都不需要……请您离开。”他说着看向半掩的木门，仿佛希望能凭意志把它拉开送客，可是他毕竟毫无力量，只能控制不住地发抖，强烈的晕眩忽然间占领了他的全部意识，那该死的病魔又来了。天啊难道就不能放他一个人在黑暗里待一会吗……拉斯柯尼科夫紧紧抓住被角，背靠着墙板再次晕了过去。

基里洛夫目不转睛地盯着他，然后伸手轻轻一扳，让那人像枯叶一样落回病床的怀抱。

“至今为止还没有露出任何破绽……真是太精妙了。解剖他的大脑是没有用的，我必须解剖他的心灵，弄清楚这一切的原理，为此他必须醒来。是的，该去给他找个医生。”基里洛夫喃喃自语道，他想起斯塔夫罗金的话，那人说自己能在“彼得堡”得到验证，或者至少得到一定的满足，难道这又会是一个精准的预言吗？

他走到床对面的小沙发边，拾起跌落在地的一本笔记，里面写满了乱七八糟的法律条文、问号和解释，看起来像是大学生的课堂笔记，他翻到扉页，看见上面潦草地签着主人的名字：

罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇·拉斯柯尼科夫。

找医生并没花多少工夫，基里洛夫从门房那问到了附近医生的住址，他几乎怀疑那个老头子就是专门放在那里提供线索的，否则的话，彼得堡的门房怎么会轻易理睬他呢？于是基里洛夫便多问了几句话，向他打听起住在十四号的房客。

“……嚯，还大学生咧！要我说，住在那种地方整日不出门，脑子一准会坏！我们这一代的青年总会把书读坏！这几天倒是下楼得勤快，可我见他好像生了病……您是他的朋友？”

“我是他的同学，来看望他的。”基里洛夫答道，心中暗想，这个门房对“当代青年”似乎颇有成见。

“您该劝劝他，当然，医生是必不可少的，我们可怜的医生也就只能治治身体上的毛病了……这个世道病啦！又是杀人，又是自杀的！您出门可得小心，听说今天彼得堡有个可怜的老婆子在自己屋里被砍死了，竟没一个人见到凶手！”他画了个十字，再次表达了悲观的心情，然后挥挥手道：“我得去找我的斧子了，看我这脑袋瓜子，走了一会神就什么都记不得了……现在的小偷难道连这种东西都能下得了手吗……”

基里洛夫问完话，踏着浅浅的夜色回到涅瓦大街上。时间已经不早了，但他很有信心医生此时一定醒着，而且一定会跟他出诊……非常奇妙，他在这个实体化的虚拟世界中才待了不过两小时，却已经达到了自信的顶点。基里洛夫开始相信自己做什么都会如愿，他能主宰一切，能给拉斯柯尼科夫治好病，也能让他的整个头脑在自己面前彻底敞开。

基里洛夫仰头望向远方那片十九世纪的天空，五月末的彼得堡已经进入白夜的季节，晨昏之间的界限越发模糊，不仅是时间，似乎连其他界限也一并模糊了起来。

 

 

伊凡大步跨过卡拉马佐夫家的小花园，径直往地下厨房的方向走去。阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇已经将帕维尔的历史数据报告传送了过来，连同故障发生前24小时的接待员日志。伊凡快速地浏览了一遍，果然发现了这一天与以往不同的地方：

白天的时候，帕维尔和阿列克谢·卡拉马佐夫在小酒馆碰过一次面，并且进行了谈话，而这段经历在台本中原本是不存在的。最不寻常的是，这个事件竟没有被系统监测到。看来这个漏洞比自己想象的要大……

厨房里亮着灯，仿佛给昏沉沉的楼道开了个明晃晃的口子。伊凡走下去，只见帕维尔·卡拉马佐夫正在房间中央原地匀速打转，他目光专注地平视着前方，似乎完全没有被自己的脚步所影响，也不觉得头晕。

“分析模式。”伊凡低声道，然后停下帕维尔的动作，命令道：“坐下吧。”

接待员立即褪去了一切仿真情绪的外壳，回归到机器人的状态，他自动找了张椅子坐下，面无表情地看向房间里唯一的人类。

“你今天见过阿列克谢·卡拉马佐夫？”伊凡直截了当地问道。

“是的，下午三点钟在京都酒馆。”接待员语调平缓地回答。

“为什么会见面？你应该等了他一会之后就直接离开的。”

帕维尔眨了眨眼睛，仿佛也在自己的脑袋里比对今天与昨天时刻表的异同，然而事实上他一点也不记得昨天，于是他道：“因为他来了。”

“你们谈了些什么？”

帕维尔“思考”了几秒钟，说：“为所欲为，卡拉马佐夫式的为所欲为。”

“为所欲为？”伊凡盯住他打量了一会，似乎想从那双凝神的眼睛中看出异常之处，但是那里什么也没有。他忽然高声道：“阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇，京都酒馆的监控视频准备好了吗？”不等系统回答又继续发号施令：“丽莎，请检查一下阿列克谢·卡拉马佐夫有无异常，请务必仔细。”然后才回过头来看向他的“病人”：“解释清楚，什么叫‘为所欲为’？”

“既然没有永恒的上帝，那就无所谓什么道德，根本不需要道德了，当然什么都可以做。良心就像癫痫一样给人带来痛苦，而我已经克服了那种痛苦，一切都是允许的，我是完全自由的。”

帕维尔的语气冷静得就像杀人犯。尽管他的确被设计为“杀人犯”，也已经完成了任务，但是这种感觉明显不对劲，因为他并不是一个心肠绝对冷酷的人，弑父也并非一开始就下定的决心，剧本中的癫痫发作正是他残存良心的证明……所以他才会在逃离后突然晕倒，醒来后忘记了自己的所作所为，德米特里因此而陷入危机。

这是卡拉马佐夫弑父案原本的走向，难道与阿列克谢的谈话竟改变了这一切？故障真正的源头其实是他？一种诡异的感觉突然攫住了伊凡的心脏，仿佛有什么病毒正在侵蚀看似健康的身体。如无意外，此时此刻的“小修士”应该正在修道院中做着睡前祈祷，伊凡亲眼看过他祈祷，当时他还很佩服那机器人模拟出来的虔诚，可是阿列克谢怎么可能说出“为所欲为”这种话呢？

伊凡想起来，出现故障时帕维尔正准备离开家，于是问道：“你刚才打算去哪里？”

“去找阿廖沙。”他很自然地这样称呼自己的弟弟。

伊凡关闭了分析模式，绕着帕维尔慢慢地踱了几圈。从日志和数据看来，除了京都酒店的谈话之外，并没有其他异常，因此对“二哥”来说，只要修正这段错误，就可以继续运行下去，但是问题还没有解决。丽莎的声音适时地传来：“阿列克谢在修道院，路线已经传送给你了，现在夜里没有马车了，要直升机吗？”

“请叫一架。”

“好的。那么现在是将帕维尔调回先前的时间点还是直接进入癫痫状态？”

伊凡没有说话，他盯着眼神空洞的接待员看了一会，然后走到对方身后，一把抓住帕维尔的衣领把他拎了起来，右手一记重拳直接落在了他的后脑勺上。沉默的机器人在那一瞬间像是受到了什么巨大的刺激，身体猛地一弹，随即便倒在地上痉挛起来，他的手指以奇怪的角度伸长弯曲，口齿剧烈地相互打战，就这样持续了十几秒后，帕维尔终于恢复了平静，重新回到静止不动的状态，而且闭上了眼睛。这已经是癫痫发作后的昏迷状态了。

“不用了，这样比较快些。错误日志交给你处理，请务必仔细。”伊凡将那把被撞倒在地上的椅子扶起来推回角落，扣好大衣的扣子，随后便离开了那个房间。

现在他必须去找阿列克谢·卡拉马佐夫谈谈。

 

 

丽莎·霍赫拉科娃摇着轮椅，在监控室的八块屏幕之间来回摆荡。她其实装了义肢，完全可以像普通人一样正常走动，但却很喜欢坐轮椅的感觉，这让她能以弱势者的形象出现在他人面前，从而得到更好的观察视角。

她打开帕维尔的程序文件，将跑偏的轨道和时间线一一修正……最后剩下的是多出来的那段错误对话，也就是伊凡叫她处理掉的内容。细长白皙的手指在“删除”前犹豫了一会，像一只短暂停留在枝头的小鸽子，随后她退出了指令，轻巧地按下了“隐藏”。

丽莎看向右手边的那块屏幕，匆匆的夜色里，伊凡刚在修道院降落，去见那个真正的“病人”。这一切最终会导向哪里呢？丽莎微微地笑了，在这个地方没有任何人能看见她的笑，除了她自己。

 

TBC

 

注1：斯塔夫罗金挑的手枪是一把柯尔特左轮（Colt），尤其流行于美国西部开拓时代，在西部片里很常见，而且在特定操作下射速可以很快。

住2：罗佳在原作里杀人后并没有直接遇上撞车的酒鬼，不过本文中把事件压缩合并了。

注3：“乐园”中的帕维尔·卡拉马佐夫不完全按照原作斯梅尔佳科夫的性格，该剧情线也不是原作剧情，他究竟是什么人在之后的章节中会说的。

注4：大多数情况下，真人对host是有绝对的控制权的，伊凡的权限级别也比较高，所以可以像遥控小汽车一样随时改变阿乜的行动，他有时会为了方便授权给丽莎。“Analysis Mode”是很常用的一种模式，听到这个指令后host会脱离角色状态进入机器状态。

抽风注：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我终于让伊凡揍了斯梅尔佳科夫！！强行关机重启！！

 


	3. “最根本的问题”

 

公爵洗干净身体，换上了一套斯塔夫罗金的黑色西装。衣服尺寸大了些，搭在他身上松松垮垮的，但公爵仍然一遍又一遍地表示了感激，他略微低下头，仿佛面对斯塔夫罗金的脸竟有些害羞：“非常感谢您……救了我，”他脸上又显露出痛苦的神色来，“他们……对不起，我该走了。您的衣服我很快会还的。”

公爵静悄悄地退到门边，他身上仍然到处都疼，几乎无法大步走动，但他显然打算自己一个人离开。

“请让我送您回家吧，这不是什么难事。”斯塔夫罗金语气冷淡地说，仿佛这真的只是一眨眼的工夫，完全不值得他多费心神。

“不，不！”公爵有些惊慌地低声道，“我已经给您带来了太多麻烦，我可以……”

但是斯塔夫罗金已经走到了他面前，握住了他的手臂。

公爵在某个下等文官家的套房里租了一个小单间，作为自己的落脚点。事实上他刚搬来的时间并不长，本希望躲避灾祸，可没想到这么快就又被找到了。他预感到今晚发生的事情并没有真正了结，因为死人的尸体往往不会解决麻烦，反而会带来更多的麻烦。他希望斯塔夫罗金尽快离开，以免受到牵连，可是那个人看起来完全不可动摇。公爵很确信自己之前并不认识这个人，可是对方却好像对他十分熟悉。

然而，公爵来不及思考这个，另一个熟悉的大麻烦正守在他家楼下等着。

罗戈任裹着一件在初夏显得过于厚重的皮大衣，一脸凶恶地注视着归来的两人。

看清是公爵之后，他马上摊开双臂，做出一个欢迎的姿态，一边大声道：“列夫·尼古拉耶维奇！我的宝贝儿！不认识我了吗？你的老朋友罗戈任可从来没有忘记啊！”不仅他没有忘记，他身后站着的那个大胡子也没有忘记，那人捂着肩膀恶狠狠地看着公爵，然而在瞄到斯塔夫罗金的时候气势顿时减弱了。

公爵整个人脸色苍白，身体不住地颤抖，可怕的记忆像藤蔓一样紧紧缠绕上心头。斯塔夫罗金认出了那个人，是不久前伤害公爵的六个暴徒之一，看来他中枪后并没有死，还回去找了自己的老大，那个穿皮大衣的男人他也认得，那是帕尔芬·罗戈任，从前“旧公爵”的朋友兼情敌。

斯塔夫罗金轻轻地吸了口气，不禁对这扭曲的角色关系产生了一些好奇，从前的罗戈任不仅不会欺负公爵，反而会在他被欺负的时候挺身而出，如今竟成了放高利贷的团伙首领……

“怎么了我的好公爵？这就是您新交的朋友？听说他还打死了五个人，三个当场死亡，两个重伤不治，只剩下我可怜的‘老鼠’……”他一边开玩笑似的说着，一边鄙夷地扫了一眼“老鼠”，仿佛在说“没用的东西”，然后死死地盯住斯塔夫罗金道：“这可不好办，我父亲知道了准要生气，您看这样如何，六发子弹，就由我来还给他，‘老鼠’肩膀受了伤，打不了枪，但我们可不能因此而不尊重人，欠钱还债，欠子弹也是一个道理，我们一向从不欠别人的。您看如何？”

说完罗戈任不知从哪里掏出了一把枪，仔细一看正是斯塔夫罗金扔在小树丛里的那把左轮手枪。金属的声音沉甸甸的，显然它已经再次装满了子弹，这样近的距离下一发就可以轻易致命。“老鼠”像是嗅到了血的味道似的，胆战心惊地不住往后退去，很快就从视线里消失了。

斯塔夫罗金漠然回视着罗戈任，对自己手无寸铁而对方荷枪实弹的处境毫不动容。他终于明白公爵身上那种挥之不去的恐惧是怎么回事了，善良天真的羔羊对自身的痛苦早已习以为常，反而在见到他人遭难的时候分外心痛。这类人的心就像一面人皮制成的鼓，整夜整夜地为枉死冤魂而哀痛，全然注意不到自己也同样的可悲。

果然，公爵毫不犹豫地冲到罗戈任面前，双手紧紧地握住那把手枪。他的身材瘦弱，尽管个子并不矮，但仍然好像一推就会倒，他低声喊出罗戈任的名字，希望这一触即发的悲剧：“帕尔芬！请别这样对他！我……我一个人还不够吗？你不能为着这事怪他……从前的你，曾经你也会为我这样做的！”可是他一想起那几声枪响，和倒在地上血流不止的尸体，就浑身发软，几乎握不住手中的枪管了。

“从前的我……哈哈哈哈哈！”罗戈任被他的举动一惊，然后放肆地狂笑起来，仿佛被公爵勾起了什么愤怒的心事，“那是因为我愚蠢地相信了你！我以为钱和女人都是可以借的，可是你呢？你怎么对我呢……我不会让你现在就下地狱的，我要你在人间受尽折磨！”

他用力一推公爵，想将对方甩开，好自由地把枪瞄准公爵新的保护者，可是那个仍然虚弱的身体更紧地抱住了他，怎么也不肯撒手。

罗戈任一下子竟没能挣脱开来，不禁怒而嘲笑道：“睁开眼睛看看你这绵羊！你拼命要保护的人是谁？就是那个漂亮的公子哥儿？他为你说过一句话吗？杀人和救人都不过是在戏耍你罢了！我看他什么时候高兴了就会把你按在地里，跟我的老鼠们做一样的事！”

斯塔夫罗金依然不发一语，但此刻注意力集中到了罗戈任身上，对着他露出了一个意味不明的微笑。

“不，帕尔芬，他不会的……”公爵低声道，“我知道他不会……放过他吧帕尔芬，我愿意为你做一切事，你想要怎样都可以，不管是钱还是……我再也不逃了。”他那双大大的蓝眼睛仿佛在苦雨里浸过，叫人看了也心酸起来。

罗戈任被公爵的最后一句话钉死在了原地，他难以置信地直视着对方，眼神中短暂的欣喜若狂很快被愤怒和痛苦的巨浪掩埋，好像自己的心也在那一瞬间被活埋了。他嘴唇颤抖着，有许多话梗在窄窄的喉咙里无法通过，好一会才终于吐出几个听不清楚的字：

“他不会……难道我就会吗？”

他终于从那绝望中积聚起了力量，这一次真的推开了公爵，然后他把那手枪狠狠甩地在地上，仿佛这个不久前还在摆弄的精致玩意已经变成了世界上最恶心的垃圾。

“滚吧，你是自由人了。”

 

 

医生叫佐西莫夫，就住在几条街之外，此刻果然适宜出诊。他无精打采地收拾好一套检查工具，慢吞吞地跟上基里洛夫急匆匆的脚步。

“您别急，别急，病人的状况听起来并不严重，可能是神经性的病，那是无关紧要的。”

“我不清楚他的病是否要紧……这不重要，怎样都好，但是他最好能清醒过来。”基里洛夫一点也没有减慢速度，两条长腿迈开几步便跨过了河上的一座小桥。两人很快回到西尔公寓，只见门缝中还透出一丝丝亮光来。基里洛夫毫不犹豫地推开门，一把将胖乎乎的佐西莫夫塞了进去。

这么一个小房间里，除了床之外，医生挤进去就已经占了一半，他皱着眉头挪了挪身子，终于靠着床边拨出一小块空地坐下。“病人晕倒前神智清醒吗？有没有说什么胡话？”

基里洛夫摇摇头道：“他没说什么，照我看来他的神智再正常不过了，但是额头发烫，而且很容易受惊。”

医生伸手探了探拉斯柯尼科夫的体温，又摸了他的脉搏，翻开眼皮和嘴唇仔细瞧了一番，看起来很草率地下了诊断：“很好……一切都很正常，多半是神经过于紧张，需要静养。”他又掀起病人的衣领检查了胸口，然后略带嫌恶地说：“您该给他换身衣服，擦擦身体和脸，湿毛巾您总有吧？很快就会醒的。”

随后，佐西莫夫带上几乎没有用上的工具箱，站起来就走了，出门时还说：“您如果晚上还要离开这的话，奉劝您最好早走，有杀人犯游荡在彼得堡呢。”

过了片刻基里洛夫才忽然意识到，这个医生并没有要诊金，举止也似乎不太自然，难道是脚本出了差错？不……不是差错，这是提示。是的，来到这间公寓之后，他遇到的两个人都说到了彼得堡的凶杀案，这才是真正的信息！基里洛夫站起身来，再次打量了一遍房间内的陈设，所有家具都显出一种光秃秃的萧条意味来，只有几本杂书和同样晕倒在地的大衣还有几分人气。

基里洛夫走过去捡起大衣轻轻一抖，他印象中里面似乎兜着某样重物，果然，一把斧子滚落在地上，砸出“哐当”一记闷哼。他嗅到了斧头刃面上残留的血腥气，又回想起之前脱下的带血的袜子……事情再明显不过了。

如果是普通的游客，或许根本不需要去请医生也早就发现拉斯柯尼科夫是凶手了，但基里洛夫过于关注他本人，对这些线索即使看到了也毫不在意，以至于需要门房和医生一起来提醒他。

“原来如此。”他哑然笑了一声。

基里洛夫很快找到楼下的女仆要了块湿毛巾，现在他百分之二百地相信那个不牢靠医生的话了。他回到拉斯柯尼科夫的床边，掀开被子，然后便开始解病人的衬衫。那片可怜的白色布料早已被穿得不像样子，在腋下裂开了一道口子，以一个大学生而言可说是极不体面了。基里洛夫把那块破布撕开，露出一大片赤裸的胸膛。若不是有昏黄的灯光给他镀上了一丝暖色，此刻的病人恐怕苍白得就像死人。然而毛巾刚刚一触到他的皮肤，仿佛打开了什么开关似的，拉斯柯尼科夫忽然睁开了眼睛，就在他因为惊吓而想要大叫出声的时候，基里洛夫眼明手快地捂住了他的嘴。

“请您不要惊慌，我不……”

尽管他想解释自己并没有恶意，拉斯柯尼科夫还是拼命挣扎起来，他狠狠地打开那块可恶的毛巾，双手扯住被子试图往上拉，好遮住自己毫无遮掩的胸口，只可惜双腿没有力气，想撑着身子站起来逃跑也做不到。

基里洛夫只用一只手就牢牢按住了他，另一手依然捂着他的嘴。“请您冷静，不然我就把您是杀人犯的事情说出去。”

拉斯柯尼科夫立刻僵住了，他的嘴唇在基里洛夫掌下颤抖着，像垂死蝴蝶的一双翅膀，他的眼睛因恐惧而发红，仿佛被恶人欺负得要哭出来似的，他的病在那一刻完全发作了，忽然间整个人从脸到身体都变得湿热。基里洛夫被对方的气息烫到了，不禁缩回手来，严肃地说：“您不必担心，我没有兴趣告发您，罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇。”他试探地移开了手掌。

拉斯柯尼科夫动了动嘴唇，好像在试验自己是否真的重新获得了说话的能力，他的嗓音依然嘶哑：“您到底……想要什么？我没有任何……可以给您的。是卢仁派你来的吗？派你来监视我？不！他别想这样逼我就范……！”

卢仁又是谁？基里洛夫心想，这大概是角色背景设定里的小支线，但他对此毫无兴趣。他只是捏紧了对方的手腕，好让他再次冷静下来。

“我叫阿列克谢·尼雷奇·基里洛夫，从前不认识您，对您的过去也一无所知，您杀了人，这我无所谓，不，这样更好，总之……我想要知道您是一个怎样的人，请您理解，也不要认为我失礼，因为这世上再没有比了解一个人这件事更尊重他了。”

病人的身体稍微放松了下来，他被基里洛夫这番极其认真的话镇住了，要么相信对方确实有怀有诚意，否则一定是个疯子。怎么会有人这样跟陌生人说话呢？他不禁感到一阵烦躁，咬着牙道：“这有什么必要呢？您为什么要了解我？”

“因为了解您是我了解这个世界最直接的途径。”基里洛夫理所当然地说，不过他也知道，一个身在局中的接待员是不可能明白这句话的真正含义的。

“您说的好像自己不是来自这个世界！”拉斯柯尼科夫有些怀疑地看着他。

“我来自哪里并不重要……”基里洛夫盯住对方的黑眼睛，那里发热的红色开始渐渐褪去，他忽然突兀地问道：“问题的关键在于，您信神吗，罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇？”

拉斯柯尼科夫本想敷衍一下，说“当然”并没有什么难的，但在开口的那瞬间，他的眼角忽然扫到了瘫在地上的那柄斧子，于是他犹豫了一会，然后略带防备地说：“神……神不值得信。”他又茫然地瞧了瞧自己的双手（仿佛上面沾着血迹似的）。

“这个世界并不真实，我知道的，它并不是我所看到的那样。”

基里洛夫吃了一惊，心想：难道接待员能够意识到“自己生命纯粹是他人玩物”这一事实吗？这是他通过人工智能思考出来的结论，还是他本身的大脑就是如此设计的？

拉斯柯尼科夫移开视线继续自言自语道：“法律、道德、规则……上帝！它们没有一样是真的！遵从这些的人难道就比其他人更幸福吗？不，他们或许是幸福的，他们毫无自觉地幸福着，心甘情愿成为有能者晋身的阶石，这样的石头活着有什么意义呢？真正的人应该蔑视这一切！就像拿破仑那样……我杀人，我杀人并不是为了钱，也不是为了消灭高利贷的罪孽，我只是意识到了‘没有真实’这个事实。”

基里洛夫眨了眨眼睛，看来拉斯柯尼科夫意识到的东西与他以为的并不一样。“没有真实，因此就可以为所欲为，是吗？”

“是。所以我必须要杀人，我必须要跨过那条界限，验证这一点。”

“您以为自己已经验证了吗？”基里洛夫紧紧攥住对方的手腕，让拉斯柯尼科夫不得不回头直视他。他继续道：“您大可以自满于此，但这只不过是胆怯罢了。要我说，杀死别人是为所欲为的最低表现，是最无能的人才做的事。拿破仑杀人是为了证明他敢于杀人吗？不！他杀人与您杀人完全是两回事，您又何必要成为拿破仑呢？他并不值得，他根本没有想到最根本的问题。”

“那么什么才是最根本的问题？”

基里洛夫目光灼灼地盯着拉斯柯尼科夫，然后确凿无疑地说：“自杀。自杀才是最根本的问题。”

 

 

这是修道院一天中最静谧的时刻，漫长的白天渐渐沉没，黑夜的潮水无声淹没了天际。伊凡下了直升机，来到佐西马长老停尸的房间，在门口静静站立了一会。淡淡的月光透过窗子落在阿列克谢·卡拉马佐夫的剪影上，他的小修士正跪在地上祈祷，全然没有注意到陌生人的到来。

伊凡已经吩咐丽莎支开了巴伊西神甫和波尔费利修士，以免妨碍他们。他等阿列克谢念诵完整篇祷词后，才终于开口道：“阿廖沙？”

年轻的修士并没有表现出惊讶，似乎他心里也在等待着什么人。他站起来，明亮的眼睛眨了眨：“您也是来为佐西马长老祈祷的吗？”他知道有些信徒不愿意白天在修道院露面，但他们也同样需要长老。

伊凡摇了摇头，说：“不，我只是……”他已经看过了京都酒馆的视频，兄弟俩的谈话颇为惊人，他思考了片刻该怎样盘问这件事，于是反问道：“佐西马长老对你来说很重要吗？”他习惯对所有接待员都以“你”相称，或者说，他想怎么叫就怎么叫，反正他们本来就不具有真正的意识，不可能真的介意。

阿廖沙微微一笑，他立刻明白了这个深夜来访的客人并不是一般人，但依然很平静：“是的，他是我心灵中最亲近的人，是除了上帝之外，在人世间指引我的人。”

“但你却失去了他。我想我能理解这种心情，虽然这么说并不体面，但是……我失去了我的信仰，不知道该往哪儿去了……当然我很清楚，我哪里都能去。”伊凡直视着阿廖沙，作出一副困扰而痛苦的表情说。

小修士低低地惊呼了一声，走上前来仔仔细细地端详伊凡的脸，仿佛在他脸上看到了什么熟悉的影子。他伸出手，轻轻地摸了摸伊凡的眉毛，顺着眉骨一直到脸颊，那张脸在阴影下的轮廓显得比平时更深，冷峻的棱角几乎能切割月光。

“我见过你。是的，在我的梦里，你是宗教大法官。”

“你的梦？”

“嗯，是昨天晚上做的一个梦……”阿廖沙放下手，声音中头一次出现了局促不安的感觉，他转过身，慢慢走到佐西马长老的棺材旁，一手搭在棺木上，一边开始叙述：

“那是一个很奇怪的梦，我记得很清楚，平时做梦并不会记得这样清楚，就像回忆真实的历史似的，我回到了中世纪，目睹了一次塞维利亚宗教法庭的秘密审判……不，不该说是目睹，我就是那个被审判的人。我不知道自己犯了什么罪，也许是带来了神迹，我治好了一个病人，让走过的路鲜花盛开，但是那在梦里再寻常不过了不是吗？但我还是因此而被逮捕了，并被带到他们的宗教大法官面前。他叫所有的侍从退下，亲自来审问我，他问我，为什么要降临到这世上。”

阿廖沙的手指轻轻敲击着棺木，好像在回忆一首长诗的节奏，脸上的神情几乎是沉迷的，他继续道：“我不知道该怎么回答，在梦里我似乎忘记了自己是谁……他说了很多话，我记得不全，他否认了神的存在……不，不是说神不存在，而是神存在的合理性和必要性完全是零！是的，人可以为所欲为，只要他明白这一点，天国是个遥不可及的幻想，即使真的实现了，也不是为所有人准备的，既然如此……”

“他问我：你来干什么呢？你扰乱我的计划，你扰乱了现世人们的心灵，这个世界需要的再不是你了！”阿廖沙的声音粗哑起来，好像被宗教大法官的狂热扼住了喉咙。

“那你怎样回答他呢？”伊凡的声音低沉而柔和，仿佛化身为了循循善诱的神父。

阿廖沙摇摇头，解释道：“我想开口说话，可是却被困在那个人的身体里，不能动弹，就是在那个时候我意识到了自己在做梦……但这个梦的含义究竟是什么呢？我当时并不明白，现在也不明白，也许是上帝派我去传递一个讯息，他看到了那个宗教大法官是处在何等的绝望之中！他一个人独行在旷野里，只与魔鬼为伍……”阿廖沙那神经质的表情终于稍稍平复下来，他离开了那寄托了他许多希望的长老的遗体，再次回到伊凡面前，两人四目相对，各自在对方眼中寻找自己的影子。

“我意识到我必须要安慰他……我的整个梦里的一切神迹都比不上这件事重要，因为那正是我降临的原因，否则我的灵魂也不会得到安宁。”

“那你怎样安慰他呢？”

阿廖沙双手轻轻捧住伊凡的脸，温软的嘴唇轻轻地在他唇上碰了碰。他的气息是那样宁静，像一朵在夜间静静绽放的花，他们与其说是接吻，不如说是交换了呼吸。

伊凡突然推开了他，随即后退了一步，声音颤抖地说：“够了，停下。”

他的小修士保持着那个奇怪的姿势立刻停在了原地，整个人身上的柔和气质顿时消失无踪。伊凡盯着他僵硬的身形看了一会，一股突如其来的愤怒占据了他的心，他想起京都酒馆视频里兄弟俩的对话，阿廖沙两次叙述的梦境内容大致相同，细节则由于互动不同而产生了差异，可奇怪的是，那个吻竟然是一模一样的！

“阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇，有没有记录到异常波动？”他很快恢复了冷静，却用一种过于冷酷的语气厉声问道。

“您没有这样说之前，没有，您说了之后，有。”万能的管家懒洋洋地答道：“神经图谱表面上看起来是正常的，但如果用环境交互、自我意识和宗教模式这三个维度的综合指标去检测的话，波动就很明显了。如果是我的话，会把这叫做病毒，一个我们从未遇到过的病毒。”

伊凡深吸了一口气，揉了揉太阳穴，“潜伏期和传染方式呢？”

“未知。”

“准备好今晚的报告，明天一早我要去见父亲。”

他明白卡拉马佐夫两兄弟的事无法当做个案简单处理，因为新型的病毒有感染所有接待员的风险，并不是他一个人能负起全责的，而且……他莫名觉得心里很乱，有种难以描述的躁动搅得他心神不宁。

 

 

伊凡回到直升机上，决定直接开回总部。一坐上座椅，潮水般的疲倦便袭上心来，他放任睡意蔓延到四肢百骸，希望在返程的路上小憩一会。就在他快要睡着的时候，那该死的管家说话了：

“很抱歉，但是，您刚才为什么不直接分析那个卡拉马佐夫呢？这只需要几分钟就够了。我看您对帕维尔的处理方式就很简单快捷。”阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇的语气中带着一丝揶揄（陀思妥耶夫斯基先生在设计它的语言系统时加上了这个毫无用处的模块）。

“因为我想跟他说说话，就是这样而已。您没有身体，恐怕无法理解人类的欲望。”伊凡反讥道。

“如果我仅仅只是缺少身体的话，那么至少还有一种欲望我是了解的，那就是拥有身体的欲望。不过说实在的，有欲望难道是什么值得夸耀的事吗？人类总是身陷于不满足的状态中，这已经愚蠢至极，再以此为傲岂不是蠢上加蠢……”

“请您自己闭嘴，否则我会让您闭嘴的。”

 

TBC

 

注1：本文中公爵和罗戈任的前事当然也与原作不同，具体发生了什么可自由心证。

注2：其实基里洛夫也像其他所有游客一样，到乐园里来是要实践自己的力量的，但他的力量并不在于抢劫强奸杀人，而在于精神污染。

注3：《罪与罚》原作中佐西莫夫去给罗佳看病时，拉祖米欣说“他老是闷闷不乐，我们刚给他换了衬衣，他差一点哭了。”

注4：伊凡从视频中可以看到阿廖沙和阿乜的对话，因而知道异常信息是如何传递的，但是他必须亲自验证。

抽风注：陀氏语言系统里那个没用的模块叫做“吐槽值”！阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇的这一指标是满格的。

 


	4. “不，不，不！”

 

公爵经历了这一夜的折磨，浑身又累又疼，几乎走不动路，再加上罗戈仁的出现似乎带给他极大的打击，这下连独自上楼的力气都没有了，只能搭在斯塔夫罗金肩上，慢吞吞地爬上自己的小房间。他有些不好意思地说：“很抱歉给您带来了麻烦，帕尔芬……罗戈任先生和我有一些旧怨，无论如何不应该牵连到您的。”

斯塔夫罗金一直保持着某种可怕的沉默，此时终于不耐烦地摇摇头，说：“那不值一提。倒是您……您如此坚信我不会加害您，是出于什么原因呢？因为信仰上帝，所以也信仰人心中的善良？”

公爵惊讶地望着他，仿佛没有想到对方突然间便说起这样严肃的话题，但他很快又绽开了理解的微笑：“我看得出来，您身边的人时常害怕您吧？并不是因为您是个恶人，而是因为您什么都不在乎。”

斯塔夫罗金盯着他看了一会，然后点了点头。他想起自己的母亲瓦尔瓦拉，她那双忧虑的眼睛经常在暗处充满恐惧地望着他，尽管她以为儿子并不知道。他在公爵的床边坐下，似乎陷入了久远的回忆中，然后忽然说道：“您知道吗？我讨厌您这种态度，毫无顾忌地窥探他人的心灵是最糟糕的习惯，您令我厌恶，我不明白人怎么能自大到如此地步。难道我是为了向您公开自己的秘密才来找您的吗？您在等待什么？难道有谁派您来照顾我吗？即使忍受着痛苦也不肯合上眼睛，错过我的一举一动？”他说着伸手猛地一推公爵，粗暴地把对方按倒在枕头里。

公爵害怕地闭上双眼，但马上又睁开了，他本能的恐惧在一瞬间转变为了怜悯，仿佛有人在他心里按下了一个特制的开关，他轻声道：“您是在折磨自己……我没有评判您的资格，但我请求您放过自己，如果您愿意的话，可以告诉我一切。要知道，我其实是个病人，记忆力并不很好，经常犯病，也记不得需要保守的秘密……”

他的脸颊不知不觉泛起了病态的红晕，那正是发烧的前兆。斯塔夫罗金移开视线，将略有些哆嗦的双手插回口袋里，随后他平静下来，用极其平静的口气开始讲述他过去的故事，也是跟公爵有关的故事：

“您或许不认识我，但我寄居在您的生活中已经很久了。您不明白我这话的意思，也不记得我所说的事实，但您今后会明白的……您还记得伊波利特吗？”

公爵点点头，笑了起来，可是笑容又凋零成了哀伤，那个早逝的孩子是多么令人难过啊。

“我很早就认识他了，比您要早得多。当时我在罗戈任的父亲家做客，他的其中一个儿子跟伊波利特是中学同学。那个年轻人实在非常有趣，他鄙视那些有钱人，可又不得不从他们身上赚取学费，即使那意味着必须忍受屈辱和轻蔑。不如这样形容他吧：伊波利特的一切迷人之处，就在于他不知道该拿自己的人生怎么办。他就像一只端坐在网中央的蜘蛛，看向任何一个方向都感觉一样虚无。他让我产生了要做个试验的疯狂念头，我知道年轻人最大的错觉就在于，他总以为自己拥有无限的时间和无限的可能性，因此即使面对无法战胜的虚无，也能表现出极大的傲慢。”

“于是，我决定帮助这个犹豫不决的人。我要剥夺他最后的财产，看看他怎样面对一无所有的自我。”斯塔夫罗金停了停，凝视着公爵愈加惊奇的双眼，他知道伊波利特的命运已经把对方牢牢抓住了，便继续道：“我在他的茶里下了毒，让他得了无法医治的绝症。您知道，一支蜡烛只有在完全黑暗的境况下，才能看清自己的真正能量。”

他说得很慢很清晰，唯恐公爵不明白。公爵不是傻子，他每个字都听懂了，脸上的血色迅速地褪去，像是被毒蛇的毒液侵蚀了似的，好奇的表情变成了无法形容的惊惧，他猛地抓住斯塔夫罗金的手，颤声道：“这不是真的！不是真的！您在撒谎……您只是为了考验我才撒的谎！”

“考验您，没错，但这是千真万确的事实，我没有骗您的必要。”斯塔夫罗金露出一丝笑容，“伊波利特的确垂死挣扎了一会，但很快就意识到自己没有救了，生命之火眼看就要熄灭，而仇恨之火却越燃越烈，他恨透了世间幸福的人。我记得，就是这个时候，他听说了您的事，不用说，当然是从罗戈任那知道的。那时您跟罗戈任因为一位名誉不佳的女性而产生了不愉快，我们这位阔佬有成捆的卢布，可是却不能让那位女士低下她骄傲的头，您虽然更得她青睐，可是毕竟一文不名。”

公爵的眼睛睁得大大的，仿佛被这种程度的细节吓到了，他没有想到这个昨天以前还素未谋面的陌生人，竟曾经如此深地介入过自己的生活。

“得知了这一切闹剧的伊波利特，便突发奇想，或者说，在我的影响下突发奇想，他伪造了一封您的远方亲戚的信，声称您有一笔不小的遗产可以继承，您凭借此信，终于成为罗戈任的有力竞争者。您对此深信不疑，毕竟一个穷公爵很有可能有几个富贵亲戚，但处理遗产之事耗时良久，您的心上人又等不起，于是您便采取了不得已的办法，先向罗戈任借了一大笔钱，帮助那位女士摆脱她过去的一切纠葛，再准备与她的婚礼。”

他能感觉到公爵瘦弱的身体正在剧烈地颤抖，脸上的红晕越来越深，双眼也显出不正常的光芒来。斯塔夫罗金紧紧盯着他，敲响了最后悲剧的钟声：“罗戈任先生尽管为人粗野，可是从未拒绝过您的请求，他表现出了一生中少有的慷慨，将爱人拱手相让，要知道，这跟献出他的生命是一样的，可是却没有想到，您竟然骗了他。即使您怎样解释，他在破灭的爱情之下也断然不肯相信。从此他将您视做最大的仇人，宁可毁了自己，也要让您永远沉沦在痛苦中，为此连那位女士也不幸成为仇恨的牺牲品……这一切您自己都很清楚。而我，作为吹灭蜡烛的旁观者，自然也欣赏了一出好戏。不，应该说，是伊波利特自己吹灭了蜡烛，您知道他是怎么死的。”

“不，不，不！”公爵突然大声喊道，他想挣扎着爬起来，可是身体却开始不听使唤地痉挛，他伸出双手想要抓住斯塔夫罗金，可是使不出一丝力气，明亮的大眼睛此刻被泪水搅得一片浑浊，他仿佛连视觉也失去了，只能在极度的恐惧和痛苦之中，胡乱地挥舞着双臂。

他的动作忽然停止了，四肢仿佛断线的木偶，一下子落回了床上。

斯塔夫罗金默默凝视着那散了架的机器人，然后探了探对方的鼻息，果然没有呼吸了。他面无表情地呆坐了片刻，然后对远方的彼得说：“韦尔霍文斯基，请派人来回收列夫·尼古拉耶维奇。”

 

 

“自杀才是最根本的问题。”

拉斯柯尼科夫难以置信地看着基里洛夫，脸上浮现出恐惧的神色，但与不久前受到威胁时的恐惧完全不同。他摇了摇头道：“不……我已经杀了那个老太婆……她确确实实死了！我不为任何钱财或者仇恨就杀了她，难道这还不能证明，我足以凌驾于这个世界的规则吗？”几分钟之前，他还非常害怕被人发现自己是凶手，此时却已经迫不及待地想要大声说出来了。

“您说错了，” 基里洛夫既冷静又狂热地道，语气不容置疑，像是在说“二二得四”的数学老师，眼神可怕得吓人，“这个世界的规则不仅仅是所谓的法律和道德，您跟拿破仑做比较是不够的。拿破仑虽然能杀成百上千的人，但他依然是凡人，只不过是比那些死在他手里的人稍强一些罢了，可是您不应该止步于此。”

“您的意思是，我应该就地举枪自尽，通过否认求生欲来证明自己的力量？”

“是的，求生欲……或者说是自然法则，对您来说的确是自然法则，因为您是不可能自杀的。这个世界里的所有人都不可能自杀，因为自然法则不允许你们这样做。我的意思是，即使您产生了自杀的想法，百分之百愿意去自杀，您也做不到，即使您现在就朝自己脑袋开上一枪，您的死亡也不是真正的死亡。”基里洛夫相当肯定地说。接待员的设计都尽可能地模仿真人，但唯有“自杀”这一点与现实不符，因为他们实质上都是公司的资产，是不被允许自行毁灭的。当然，在特定的剧情中他们也会被引导向自杀的结局，但那不过是机器的短暂关闭而已，下一个昼夜就会重启，那绝不是真正意义上的死亡。

拉斯柯尼科夫困惑地摇摇头，对方的话的确对他产生了某种影响，但却有些地方让他完全弄不明白，而且很不舒服。基里洛夫给人一种居高临下的感觉，那不是来自“手中掌握着杀人犯的把柄”，因为对方显然不打算去告发他，而是来自某种看不见的真实“权力”，基里洛夫在某种程度上能够凌驾于他，即使他什么都没做，拉斯柯尼科夫还是感觉到了这一点。

这个陌生人一直保持着礼貌，还为他请了医生，可又无时无刻不在观察、评判自己，这让拉斯柯尼科夫既好奇又感到受了侮辱，他怒气冲冲地道：“您这样说，是为了激怒我，好让我立即去寻死是吗？这对您有什么好处呢？我不明白。”

“对我没有好处，问题也不在这。人只有在百分之百清楚明白的情况下，自杀才有意义，在此之前我不希望您去死。”

又是这种控制一切的主宰者的腔调！拉斯柯尼科夫皱起眉头，说道：“怎么？您说的好像能决定我何时去死似的？”

基里洛夫盯着他看了一会，然后缓缓地从口袋里掏出一把手枪来放在腿上，这是他在火车上的更衣室里随便拿的一把。拉斯柯尼科夫吓了一跳，还没等他说出话来，基里洛夫解释道：“我不能，但如果这个世界的规则真如您所说那样，可以凭借您已有的意志打破的话，您应该能决定我何时去死，只要拥有足够的力量。现在我把力量借给您，我就在这里，距离您只有一步，但您无论如何也无法杀死我，您可以试试。您很快会明白，这个世界比想象中的更不真实。”他把手枪递给对方，神色肃穆地端正坐好。

“这真是疯了……”拉斯柯尼科夫嘴唇哆嗦着，再次试图从床上爬起来，他想夺门而逃，离开这个不知哪儿来的怪人，可是他双脚刚落地，基里洛夫就立刻把门关上了。他平静地说：“我说过了，您如果想逃跑，或者大喊大叫，我就去告发您。”

“你这恶棍！为什么要这样玩弄我……你难道认为……”他气得几乎要哭出来，“我会因为这件事一辈子受你支配吗？你休想！”

“您可能不怕去坐牢，也不怕被枪毙，但您心中已经产生了疑问，总有一天也要自己去验证的。请冷静下来，我只需要您安静一小会，就试着向我开枪吧。”

 

在距离十四号公寓近百公里的地方，杜尼娅放大了屏幕上房间内景，难以置信地低声道：“这是怎么回事……基里洛夫先生为什么要这么做？”

细长的手指在操作台上悬而不动。她看见拉斯柯尼科夫颤抖地举起握枪的手，对准了基里洛夫。尽管“乐园”内特制的枪械都不可能对人类产生永久伤害，但如果真的让接待员打伤了游客，就是很严重的事件了。

就在拉斯柯尼科夫即将扣下扳机的时候，他忽然感到一股奇特的力量在搅乱自己面前的世界，眼中基里洛夫的形象开始伸长、扭曲，像是魔鬼之手在涂抹着画面，他什么都看不清，连自己持枪的手也几乎认不出来了……

终于，一声忍无可忍的枪响打破了夜晚的宁静。

拉斯柯尼科夫松开手，捂住双眼，想把脑中盘旋不去的晕眩赶走。然而，与这一切混乱格格不入的是基里洛夫一贯冷静的声音：“您看，您无法打中我。”

杀人未遂的凶手猛地睁开眼睛，却发现自己的视觉在那一刻又恢复了正常，刚才突然来袭的颠倒仿佛只是个幻觉。“为什么……这不可能，不可能！是谁在影响我……”他神经质地喃喃自语道，又看了基里洛夫一眼，愤恨地说道：“这绝不可能！”说着他捡起掉落在地的手枪，毫不犹豫地瞄准对方的脑袋，用力按下扳机——

“砰！”这一发子弹却显出些戏谑的意味来了，它轻快地擦过基里洛夫的脸颊，从他身边滑溜地绕了过去，然后随便地扎进了他背后的墙壁里。

基里洛夫毫发无损。他轻轻地叹了一口气，用一种称得上是怜悯的严肃表情看着对方。

“您到底是什么人？”如果拉斯柯尼科夫是个虔诚的信徒的话，此刻只怕会“神迹”面前跪下来了，但他并不是，因此只感到怀疑与愤怒，还有一种强烈的空虚，仿佛自己昨天才做过的那桩大案、昨天才努力跨过的界限都瞬间失去了意义。

基里洛夫从他手中掰下那把枪，放回自己的口袋里，说：“我想这已经能说明问题了，您看到了界限在哪里。”

“您不能……不能就这样算了。”拉斯柯尼科夫眼中隐约的泪水被另一种执着代替，“您希望我明白一切是吗？在万事万物都清楚的情况下再决定自杀，稍有一丁点不信服您都不会满足……那么这还不够，我还没有信服！您只证明了您自己是不可杀死的，那么其他的一切呢？这个世界的界限在哪里？我面前偶然出现了一个‘神’，可是您还没有证明，这个‘神’是普遍存在的规则而不是我自己的幻想！您必须向我证明！这是您的义务！否则我将一辈子陷在怀疑中无法自拔……”

“可以，”基里洛夫的脸上终于浮现出了一丝微笑，仿佛经历了长久的抗争后取得了一点胜利，“当然，这是我的义务。”

 

 

伊凡只睡了三个小时，但是就连这三个小时也不得安宁。自从他在修道院中叫停了阿廖沙，抹去他脸上的安宁之后，似乎一切都无法平静下来了。

那是个阴冷而又多雾的秋日，天气正适合打猎，伊凡就是在一声枪响之下，睁开了梦中的双眼。

完全没有缓冲的余地，他被直接扔进了可怕的梦境中：一个浑身赤裸的小男孩尖叫着从他身边跑过，看个头年纪还很小，或许只有七八岁，身上满是青紫的伤痕，显然遭受了可怕的虐待。但随着枪响而开始奔跑的不仅仅是他，还有一大群猎狗，像狼群一样纷纷朝小男孩扑过去，只不过他们一方是胜券在握的猎手，一方是手无寸铁的猎物。

伊凡想大声呼喊，想挽救那个落入野兽手中的孩子，可是他在梦中身不由己，只感觉喉咙被扼住了，发不出声音，即使想举起双手招呼别人，也动弹不得。他在心里无声地呐喊道：快救救他，快救救他——

“他没有用了，给我吃干净！”真正的猎手是个人类，冷酷的声音就像一发致命的子弹，宣布了弱者的死亡。

伊凡眼睁睁看着那个小男孩被冲在最前面的猎狗一下子扑倒，锋利的爪子深深地陷入孩子细嫩的皮肉里，毫不费力地扯下一片片血肉，它的同伴们也不甘落后，围拢过来争抢那副小小的身体。孩子痛苦的尖叫没有持续多久，整个人就被猎狗们撕得七零八落，手和脚最先被抢走分食，然后是内脏和脸，最后它们甚至把还没长硬的头盖骨也咬开来吸吮干净了。鲜血喷溅在动物皮毛和秋日的草叶上，连那深不见底的白雾也仿佛染上了血色。

伊凡不知道自己在内心狂喊了多久，即使嘴上不能发声他也无法自控地用灵魂在求救，直到真实的声音终于从喉管中爆发出来。

“……快救救他，难道没有人看见吗？上帝啊！不——！阿廖沙！”

他剧烈地喘息着从梦中醒来，浑身被冷汗湿透，他像个尖叫机器人似的怒吼了足有一分钟之久，直到嗓子再也无法支撑，只能喃喃念出那个人的名字：

“阿廖沙……阿廖沙……为什么是你……”

 

 

伊凡不打算继续睡下去，反正也将近早晨六点了。他穿戴整齐，匆匆扫了一遍阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇的报告，便出门去找父亲。

费奥多尔·米哈伊洛维奇跟大多数的公司老板不太一样，他似乎不喜欢住在视野最好的顶层，反而更偏爱地下室，因此他的办公室位于整座大楼的最底层。其实那个地方连伊凡也没有去过，他们相聚的时候大多是在楼上谈工作，或者回他们自己的家。

“您要我先去敲个门吗？”系统管家的声音响起。

“我见自己的父亲，为什么要敲门？”伊凡一早起来心情很差，他努力想挥开脑海中盘旋不去的阿廖沙的形象，受苦的阿廖沙的形象……他这是在发什么疯！阿列克谢·卡拉马佐夫本人根本没有经受过那样的苦难，即使他真的遭到非人的虐待，也不过是故事设计出来的，属于彼得堡乐园的一个零件罢了。

费奥多尔·米哈伊洛维奇的办公室到了。伊凡端详着那铁灰色的门，竟犹豫了一瞬间要不要进去。恍惚中那道门就像一张沉默已久的嘴，一旦张开，就会把什么人吞吃掉。然而，没等他对上虹膜扫描视镜，阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇忽然道：“老板不在，他昨天深夜突然兴起去玩轮盘赌了，到现在还没回来。您知道的，他一进赌场，总要花很大工夫才会再出来，而且他不喜欢被打扰。”

伊凡愤怒地问：“那么你早就知道了？”

“是，昨晚凌晨三点左右。”系统管家收起一贯戏谑的口气，一板一眼地回答道。

“为什么不告诉我？”

它仍然非常严肃：“因为我想让您休息一会。”

伊凡不知道该向谁发火了，四周空空荡荡的，阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇没有实体，以至于他根本没法把它砸烂。他怒视着前方，似乎在想一句恶毒的话来惩罚对方，可就在这时，办公室的门突然自动打开了。

“噢！您通过了！看来陀思妥耶夫斯基先生相当信任您。是的，您的权限等级是最近才调高的。”

“别告诉我这件事你也是刚刚才知道。”伊凡已经冷静下来了。

“只比您早一点，请不要怪我没有先说，因为我不建议您现在进去。”

“噢！现在轮到你来建议我了！”伊凡冷哼了一声，便直接进了房间。他并不是有意显示什么，只是确实产生了某种好奇，而这好奇心，在门打开的那瞬间之前还并不存在。

伊凡其实在家里待的时间并不长，他很小就出国读书了，假期也几乎不回家。与一般人想象的富家子弟不同，伊凡并不是个能够挥金如土的大少爷，父亲只承担他的学费，生活费和个人花销概不负责，因此他早早就开始独立生活。当然，并不至于说吃了什么不得了的苦，只不过由于长期漂泊在异乡，他性格也不喜表达，于是跟他那古怪父亲的关系也就变得微妙起来。

当他毕业后回到彼得堡时，只觉得家乡与家庭都是陌生的，他对这一切既心情激动又难免恐惧，乃至对突然施加于身的期望感到不安。但伊凡毕竟是为自己的父亲而骄傲的，他知道那人是个伟大的天才，即使他还未能完全了解。

于是当他踏入办公室后，竟觉得十分心安理得。这房间并不大，光线也偏暗，只有一个养着绿色植物的角落里享受到了特意加强的光源。费奥多尔·米哈伊洛维奇的书桌在右手边，再右边靠墙的展柜上放满了各色纪念品、奖杯和照片，这倒是很像旧时代的人们会干的事，现在的室内设计里很少见到这种装修了。

伊凡被照片吸引了注意力，他一张张看过去，第一张是年轻时的费奥多尔，还有他和亡妻玛利亚的合影，往后便可以看到他的家庭慢慢增减成员……奇特的是，陀思妥耶夫斯基这个极小的家庭往往不能长期维持三个人及以上的规模，总是会有倒霉的事发生在第三人身上。就伊凡所知，他俩仅有的儿子阿廖沙在八岁的时候遭遇了绑架，绑匪索要了超过十亿卢布的赎金，为此费奥多尔几乎倾家荡产，可是依然没能救回儿子。

那都是很久很久以前的往事了，彼时伊凡还没有出生，因此也就无法体会失去兄弟的痛苦。不过，这出惨剧完全毁了费奥多尔和玛利亚，他们的生活中从此再没有欢乐，不久之后玛利亚就抑郁而终。

伊凡看着照片上那曾经美丽的笑颜，心中不觉有些异样。有一张是他们三人的合影，小阿廖拉着父母的手笑得很快活，他的面容让伊凡觉得很眼熟，并不是因为费奥多尔的原因（尽管父子俩也长得很像），他本能地感觉到这个同父异母的兄弟与自己完全不同，但却好像在哪里见过。

伊凡看完了所有可以展示的东西，眉头皱了起来，关于父亲的一切似乎构成了一个诡异的漩涡，而站在那漩涡的中心，是一个早已不存在的人。昨夜修道院中的那个温柔的面孔、还有他梦中痛苦的悲鸣，那个吻过伊凡的天使在他的脑中渐渐成形。

“阿列克谢·卡拉马佐夫……他是什么时候投入使用的？”伊凡低声问道。

安静待命的系统管家马上回答道：“第一年，他是最早上线的接待员之一，几乎跟‘公爵’一样古老。”

“设计者是谁？”

“是……是陀思妥耶夫斯基先生自己。”

 

TBC

 

注1：本章中斯塔夫罗金所说的经历，糅合了《白痴》和《群魔》中的内容，考虑到这两部都有一定程度的留白，比如伊波利特与罗戈任的关系，以及斯塔夫罗金早年的经历……遂在缝隙里给他一点发挥的机会。另，新旧公爵两个版本里伊波利特的角色设定基本是一致的，同样是身患绝症，同样是三角恋矛盾爆发的幕后推手。而斯塔夫罗金在上一章看到罗戈任后明白了大致内情，所以他只需把自己参与过的旧伊波利特的故事略加改编，就足以在精神上击垮公爵了。

注2：顺便一说，杜尼娅（本世界线中姓拉祖米欣娜）的职务类似数值策划，有操作大多数接待员数值的权限，所以本文中她可以像DJ打碟那样在紧急时刻控制罗佳的视觉曲率和弹道曲线。

注3：本文对老陀的家庭关系做了修改，他本人与玛利亚并没有孩子（但有一个玛利亚带来的儿子帕沙），跟安娜生的几个孩子里，索尼娅和阿列克谢（犯癫痫病去世）早夭。本章中老陀儿子的遭遇借用了伊凡在《叛逆》中讲的惨无人道的故事。绑架金额参照当年李嘉诚长子被劫案，那时他被敲的是十亿港币，文里的老陀还没那么有钱（绑架真的很恐怖的说）。

 


	5. “存在即是赌博”

 

基里洛夫独自一人出现在总部的时候，斯塔夫罗金感到有些惊讶，他没有想到同伴的历险这么快就结束了，更没有想到他会找到这里来。不过他很快就发现，基里洛夫脸上的表情既不是满足，也不是失望，而是冷静中带着一点难以觉察的兴奋，这在他身上是少见的。他看见斯塔夫罗金，快步走过来，抓起他的手低声说道：“我需要您的帮助。”

他也不问对方愿不愿意，就拉住斯塔夫罗金径直往电梯去，“走，这里不方便说话，我不想被人发现，我们去上面的咖啡厅。”

“您是怎么进来的？”斯塔夫罗金问。基里洛夫虽然曾经在这工作过，但早已离职，理论上是不可能进入这栋大楼的。

“这是小事，只要我愿意，就是头驴子我也可以带进来。但是我也有办不到的事，这就得看您的了。”

他们乘着电梯飞速上升，直达顶层的露天咖啡馆。这里是整座大楼里唯一向公众开放的地方，提供相当不错的餐饮和游乐设施，外来的游客、媒体和各界人士，都可以乘坐直升机进入。不过，基里洛夫希望躲避熟面孔的想法纯属多余，现在是凌晨三点钟，尽管天早早就亮了，可工作区域的人大多数人都还在休息时间，一路上连半个人影也没见到。

倒是咖啡馆里热闹得多，这里二十四小时无休，从没有打烊的时刻，外表或英俊或漂亮的侍应生端着点心四处游走，显然他们也是接待员，只不过精度并不很高，凭肉眼就可以分辨出来。

两人找了张安静的小桌子坐下，基里洛夫只喝茶，斯塔夫罗金什么也不要。

“看来您在旅程中遇到了有趣的事。您需要我帮什么忙？”

基里洛夫眼光热切地说，“我要带一个人进来，一个接待员，但是我没有它们的出入权限代码，连大门都进不了，我想您一定有办法。”

斯塔夫罗金没有立即表示是否答应帮忙，只是说：“您为什么要这么做呢？又为什么认定我会帮忙？”

基里洛夫好像料到了对方会这么问，他平静又理所当然地说：“自然，最终您一切都会知道的，但是在没有得到结果之前，我希望暂时略过这个话题。至于您为什么要帮我的忙……您邀请我来的时候也并不指望任何回报，因为单单是我的存在本身，就已经足以支付您友情的门票了，不是吗？”

斯塔夫罗金深深地看了他一眼，那人盘算的事情到底进展到何种程度呢？不过他必须承认，基里洛夫并没说错。他思考了片刻，然后问：“您说的那个人是谁？”

“他叫罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇·拉斯柯尼科夫，是住在西尔公寓的一名大学生，也是个杀人犯。我希望能让他进来，”基里洛夫向下指了指，那是掌控整个彼得堡乐园的核心控制区，“当然是在不被任何人发现的情况下。”

“接待员只有确认‘死亡’才能被回收，暂时停机是无法通过的。最简单的办法是，您可以给他一枪，您知道，这是完全允许的。”

基里洛夫笑了，仿佛斯塔夫罗金刚刚说了二二得五似的，“做完全允许的事，还有什么自由可言呢？而且，重启后一切都得重来，这可不成，我需要他活着。”

斯塔夫罗金不置可否，他并非不能办到这件事，而只是在思考它的意义。他有一种直觉，拉斯柯尼科夫的事一旦做成，就不可能回头了，他不确定自己是否真的希望它发生。基里洛夫捧着茶杯，盯着斯塔夫罗金的脸，眼中带着颇具“彼得堡”特色的自信，他认为对方一定会答应的。

果然，斯塔夫罗金过了一会后说：“明天的这个时候，依然在这见，我会派人把您的拉斯柯尼科夫送过来的。”

 

 

公爵被回收后立即被推进了维修部的手术室。

纳斯塔西亚和医师助手们当然早已做好了准备，公爵的生命体征信号一消失，她便要开始工作了。不过这一次跟以往的情况都不一样，公爵身上的伤并不很严重，至少不像以往那样惨不忍睹，但今晚他经历了一次罕见的“双重死亡”。

一般来说，接待员的大脑分为两个部分，一部分是功能区，负责他们在彼得堡的一切行为以及与外界的互动，外号“显卡”；另一部分则是中央控制区，完全属于乐园的操纵者，是整个仿真机器人的真正核心和设计基础，外号“CPU”。

绝大多数接待员都会时不时地经历功能区死亡，这可以说是彼得堡人的日常生活。被送回来后，除了身体机理维护之外，大脑部分只需要更换一块新“显卡”，再进行快速安装即可重新使用，但这次公爵却连控制区也受到了损伤，维修难度大大增加。

“受了这样的苦，又是个病人，他早该晕过去了！可是不知为什么竟然一直醒着，现在CPU已经超出负荷了……”纳斯塔西亚接过助手递给她的初检报告，一目十行地扫完，悲伤地看了一眼公爵毫无生气的身体。她处理过非常可怕的伤者，给全身烧伤的人做过换皮手术，可是对于接待员大脑最深处的损害，却感觉相当无力。

“可怜的西西弗斯！他到底犯了什么罪啊……”助手很同情公爵，也理解纳斯塔西亚对公爵怀有的特殊的感情，于是小心地提议道：“我听说，是那个斯塔夫罗金？我不知道跟其他游客是怎样规定的，但是这种程度的损伤，难道不能要求赔偿吗？维修成本可比一张门票要贵多了。”

纳斯塔西亚轻轻叹了口气，说：“恐怕不能。这是内部测试，他又是公司董事……而且，赔偿给谁呢？您打碎了人家的花瓶，可以给主人家赔钱，可是碎了的花瓶的痛苦怎么办呢？它甚至不知道什么是痛苦！”

助手苦笑了一声，自嘲道：“而我们就是将碎片一次次拼起来的人，我明白了，我们才是可怜的西西弗斯。”

纳斯塔西亚握住公爵毫无知觉的手腕，饱含情绪的双眼终于现出了一丝温柔，她低声说：“万尼亚，您知道吗？我昨天向上帝祈祷，乞求他守护我们的心灵，可是，就算我怎样祈祷，他的造物里也不包括公爵。即使公爵比我虔诚一百倍，也不会得到他的庇佑！但是我想，既然人类创造了属于自己的仆人，难道不该同样负起上帝的责任吗？您知道，这个时代没有多少人真的信上帝了，所以我们才造出了地上的乐园，因为我们早就不相信天上真有一个了！死后要么是地狱，要么是一片荒原，所以要在今生今世就享尽一切欢乐，所谓的现代文明就是这样而已！我们对待他们就像猪狗，那是因为我们早已不把自己当做上帝的子民了。”

“但是万尼亚，不会永远这样下去的。”

 

 

伊凡一边细读着关于“卡拉马佐夫病毒”的报告，一边思索着，一边给丽莎派任务：

“我们从前的日志存档与检索系统太粗略了，放过了很多盲点，阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇这次的报告提醒了我，你试着用这三个维度的合成算法，把时间线推到近三年的所有活动，找出有什么规律，我不相信这么长的时间里，他们在我们眼皮底下会毫无动静。”

要历数帕维尔和阿列克谢两人近三年的活动数据，那可不是一件小事，丽莎用上跑速最快的一台机也花了三个多小时才整理完毕，但她非常耐心地等待着，脸上带着一种极感兴趣的微笑。她偶尔会那样笑，就像不知世事的孩子看到熊熊燃烧的房子，觉得火焰好看而欢呼一样，即使一切被烧成灰烬也毫不在乎。

伊凡在等待的时间里一遍一遍地看着帕维尔和阿列克谢在京都酒馆的对话，直到他几乎能把每一句话背下来。

丽莎面前的电脑屏幕一闪，两道不同长度与颜色的曲线开始沿着时间轴爬动起来，她注视着它们的变化，指给伊凡道：“您看，这是帕维尔的波动曲线，很随机，基本没有什么规律，大部分时间都在轨道上，偶尔会有比较大的误差，就像发病一样。但是……”她指向另一条线说，“如果把阿列克谢的历史记录与他放在同轴上比较，会发现明显的同步，或者准确地说，阿列克谢的波动峰值较小，但是次数更多，其中有一部分跟帕维尔是重叠的。如果再仔细看具体的日期和事件的话，那些重合点基本都是他们发生密切交集或谈话的时候。”

“而且，”丽莎拉开时间轴继续道，“昨天的事并不是第一次发生。”她点开大约两年半前的某个时间点，视频的精度比较低，但仍然能够看出，帕维尔和阿列克谢从京都酒馆里出来的影像：两人在街上还说了几句话，吻了吻之后才告别。

伊凡皱着眉头，双手按住自己的太阳穴，他还是不敢相信，“难道这些异常我们以前全部都漏掉了吗？”他不敢想象这会是怎样的惨剧，这不可能……也违反所有人的一贯认知。

“不……我们没有漏掉，其中一些波动源虽然非常细微，无法被普通的监测系统发现，但是思维的琴弦只要有一根稍有错位，就会影响整个乐器，您如果没有弹到那个键，也许什么都听不出来，可如果正好按到了，就会引发具有实际效应的事件，从而被我们检测到……而根据记录，那些事件都被妥善处理了。但是最奇怪的是，那些没有当时就爆发的、潜伏的‘病毒’，都在一段时间之后奇迹般地消失了……”

“消失？”伊凡也坐下来，仔细查看屏幕上的图像，“那个消失的时间点上，阿列克谢表现如何？”

“阿列克谢……”丽莎一点一点地拖动时间轴，然后惊讶道：“他有反应。”

伊凡与她对视了一眼，某个结论呼之欲出：阿列克谢与病毒的出现和消失都有关。伊凡不知道该作何感想，丽莎关于音乐的比喻激发了他的一些想法，但是他现在脑子里乱得很，一时竟找不到一条清晰的直路，只有感觉还能自行说话：“阿列克谢……他的行为到底有什么含义？他就像……就像……”

他忽然转过身来看向丽莎，说：“就像人体的免疫系统！不，不……他也是病原体……您说这是为什么？既带来混乱，又消弭混乱？”

丽莎微笑地看着他，仿佛伊凡是一个比阿列克谢的性质更加有趣的谜。伊凡的视线又回到两条交缠的曲线上，他伸出手触摸那片冰凉的屏幕，仿佛这样就能感受到某种遥远的心跳，他问：“您觉得……我父亲知道这一切吗？关于卡拉马佐夫病毒的一切？”

丽莎点点头，回答道：“我认为他知道，创造者总是知道一切的。”

 

 

没人见到陀思妥耶夫斯基先生是什么时候从赌场里出来的，只知道他每次脱身时身上的东西都输得精光，十万卢布没了，手表没了，烟斗没了，他差点要把靴子也抵出去，不过脑海中仅存的一丁点理智的火花终于唤醒了他，才终于在午饭时刻闷闷不乐地离开了。这一回他输得太快了，以往总要至少两三天，才会在起起伏伏中把口袋倒空。赌博是一件非常奇妙的事，它不像体育运动或者艺术创作那样给人长久的满足感，它只会用长久的折磨与不满足，来换取极少量随机得来的幸福，那幸福只有一瞬间，就像癫痫发作时几秒钟的幻觉一样。

“唉，这难道不就是人生的真相？存在即是赌博。”费奥多尔从口袋里掏出一枚漏网之鱼，那是他唯一还没有花出去的一枚古董金路易，他每次去赌时总会把它带上，作为自己的最后防线。那是很多年以前，他和第二任妻子安娜去巴登度蜜月时，她送给他的护身符。

“我的费佳，这是最后一点钱了，想想我们的生活，我们还有生活呀！”她这样哀求着，可还是含着泪把钱交给了丈夫。她交待他上街去买吃的，尽管她很清楚，经不住诱惑的赌徒很可能转头就会把钱输光。然而，费奥多尔第一次让她惊讶了，他不仅没去赌，还带回来了一堆水果、奶酪和肉，还有她最喜欢的蘑菇！那枚金路易店里不收，因此也就没花出去，只用掉了剩下的一点零钱。后来他便把那枚可爱的金币贴身收起来，发誓自己在见到它的时候，无论如何都得停下。

他想起安娜难过时的表情，和幸福时的表情，前者总是多于后者的，可是沉浸在爱河中的人们，就像赌徒一样盲目。

金路易在指间轻轻一弹，费奥多尔把那薄薄一片的金属插进了铁灰色大门旁的一个细细的凹槽，这也是他为自己设计的钥匙孔。跟历史上大多数门锁相反，别人打造钥匙来配锁，可是他打造了一个没用的锁孔只为了配合钥匙。

然而推开门后，令他意外的是，房间里早已有人了。

伊凡站在右边的墙下，依然注视着那些他自己家庭成员的照片，仿佛他自从上次来过之后根本没有离开。只不过，这一次他关注的不再是早逝的哥哥阿列克谢，而是他的母亲安娜。她只有一张与费奥多尔的合影，两人像是在国外的某个城市旅行，安娜打着一把精致的小阳伞，在夏日的阳光下跟费奥多尔手挽手走在一起。

“伊凡？你怎么来了？”费奥多尔的表情从惊讶变为了喜悦的微笑，尽管这出乎他的意料，但见到儿子总是令人开心的。

伊凡回过头来，两双极为相似的灰色眼睛碰了碰，他略带歉意地笑了笑，说：“我有事情不明白，想了整整一夜，连阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇都不能回答我。”

费奥多尔脱下薄外套和帽子，把伊凡拉到一旁的小沙发上坐下，温和的双眼中浮现出了然的神态，说：“他怎么可能懂得一切呢？你在工作上总是太过依赖他，或许该试试像我一样，好几天都不跟他说话，这样也许对事情看得更清楚些。”

“可我并不像您那样，像造物主那样知晓一切。”伊凡没有接父亲的安慰话，反而一直盯着对方，脸上的表情近乎悲伤。“我对自己曾经的兄弟就一无所知，对您也一无所知。”

他看到父亲的脸色变了，尽管表情很细微，可那其中的含义和层次比伊凡平时见到的接待员要丰富多了。“阿列克谢·卡拉马佐夫就是阿廖沙，对吗？我以前从没有想到这一点，可是直到昨天……昨天他吻了我，然后我做了一个噩梦……我看见他被饥饿的猎狗撕裂分食，他才那么小……”伊凡的声音颤抖起来，小阿廖沙的尖叫声像错乱的电流一样，又开始在他脑海中乱窜。

“我的天啊……”费奥多尔震惊地看着他，但他并不是因为旧事重提而激动，他忽然紧紧抓住伊凡的双肩，焦急地问道：“你说他吻了你？是在什么情况下？你干了什么？”他的语速非常快，就好像这是个比死去的儿子更重要的问题。

“我？是……”伊凡摇了摇头，他感到头很疼，“他……我不明白，我什么也没有做，只是发现有接待员出现异常，因为感染了一种奇特的病毒而产生混乱，一切都跟阿廖沙有关系！这是为什么？有什么事是您没有告诉我的吗？”他有种直觉，父亲有很多事都没有告诉他。脑子里像是有只啄木鸟在不停地钉着自己，为什么从昨天开始他就这样难受……

费奥多尔摸了摸儿子的额头，脸上显出一种可怕的神色，“他只吻了你一次，是吗？”

伊凡不解地点点头，不明白为什么父亲这么执着于追问阿廖沙和他之间的互动，难道问题不是那个可疑的接待员吗？

费奥多尔从沙发上站起来，脸色发白地退后一步，他喊道：“阿廖沙，阿廖什卡……天啊，这一切都是我的错……”

“您是什么意思？阿廖沙跟病毒到底有什么关系？”

他的父亲凝视着他，眼中神色变幻不定，仿佛正在为一个两难的抉择而犹豫不决，而那个最终的决定将直接影响伊凡的命运。费奥多尔的一生中曾经面临过许多次命运的岔路口，大多数时候他对自己的人生都随手浪掷，可是此时此刻，被决定的是伊凡。

视线交错的几秒钟之间，费奥多尔已经做了选择，他深吸一口气，说：

“我不会为你选择什么是幸福，即使什么都没有，但你是我的儿子，我至少给你这最后的自由。”

伊凡听得越来越困惑，可是他也明显感觉到，真相像刀子一样逼近了，他屏住呼吸，等待父亲的答案。

“你猜的没错……阿列克谢·卡拉马佐夫是我和玛利亚的儿子，我们可怜的阿廖沙。自从他惨死之后，我就有了这个想法……我太想见他一面了，我不能，怎么能让他一个人在黑暗中腐烂！我必须把他带到我的乐园里来……一开始就是这么打算的。这也很容易，还有什么比创造天使更容易呢？可是我无法忍受他的脸，一看到他的脸我的心里就只剩下疯狂的仇恨，一想到他经受过的痛苦和折磨，我就恨不得杀死上帝！所以我就想象着他长大的样子，让他长到二十岁，做一个快活纯洁的小修士，我把他放进别的故事里，让所有人都温柔待他，他也温柔待人……”

伊凡看着父亲因回忆而扭曲的脸，一颗心不由得颤抖起来，他完全能理解那记忆的冲击力，自己作为阿廖沙素未谋面的兄弟，都感到痛彻心扉，更何况是亲生父亲呢？

“我本想创造一个完美无缺的天使，我想重现一个阿廖沙，可是我不能，我自己有太多的缺陷！我心里的仇恨还是污染了他，那股地狱之火从未熄灭过！即使我在塑造那样一个天使时，依然无可避免地把火种也遗落在了他的心里。是的，伊凡，那就是你所见到的‘病毒’。”

丽莎说对了，费奥多尔果然知道一切，他是一切错误的始作俑者。

伊凡尽力保持思维的运转，他牙齿打颤地说：“可是……您为什么……为什么不把错误修正呢？”

“我亲爱的孩子，我的伊凡，我也曾经想过，把阿廖沙心灵中的所有杂音都抹去，让他永远无知而快乐，可是我做不到，我心里的愤怒不允许我这样做，它不许我擅自原谅凶手！它告诉我，要‘枪毙！枪毙！’即使我这颗早已死去的父母之心能够宽恕，我也不能代替阿廖沙去宽恕！”费奥多尔回想起阿廖沙第一次调试完毕后的那一晚，他是怎样彻夜不眠，像今天面对伊凡的命运这样犹豫不决，他继续道：“所以我决定留下地狱的火种，就藏在他心中的一个小角落里。但是，为了弥补我的私心，我给了他更大的天赋，我让他拥有修正这错误的能力，让他有无限爱人的能力。”

造物主说到“爱”这个字的时候，激烈的情绪终于稍稍柔软了下来，他怜悯地看向伊凡道：“这就是为什么我问你他是不是只吻了你一次，因为阿廖沙的第一个吻是病毒，第二个吻是治愈，可是你没有得到第二个吻。”

他的父亲说得很温柔，似乎是怕惊吓到他，可是这句轻飘飘的陈述却像惊雷一样在伊凡的脑中炸开，他无法动弹，之前盘桓不去的恐怖尖叫，也在更加可怕的事实之下销声匿迹。他想起丽莎调出来的那段两年半前的片段，帕维尔得到了第二个吻，所以他没有出事，这就是为什么他和阿廖沙的异常波动会同步消长的缘故……

不，不，他还想帕维尔干什么？最重要的问题是，他自己也被感染了。

真正的人类是不会被机器的病毒感染的。

电光火石之间想通了一切，伊凡忽然爆发出一阵疯狂而绝望的大笑，他在内心深处甚至感到惊讶，自己竟然会发出那样无法自制的笑声，就好像他本该有个可以预见的“正常模式”，如今完全被打破了似的。这一天来他感觉越来越失控，仿佛有什么野兽似的的东西要从心底里破土而出。他站起来，一边笑一边朝自己的父亲怒吼：“我只要求您说一句话……只要回答我一句话，是，或不是！”

费奥多尔深深地凝视着他，像是在做一次永久的告别，然后他摇了摇头，轻声说：“不是。”

珠子在轮盘上骨碌碌地转，兜兜转转后终于落脚在数字“零”上，要么赢得所有，要么失去一切。

伊凡退后几步，脸上终于失去了最后一丝血色。他感觉自己仿佛成了一具尸体，不，连尸体都不如，尸体至少还曾经活过！而他的一切都是假的！伊凡移开颤抖的视线，不再去看造成这一切的可恨父亲，他的眼角扫到墙面上挂着的那张照片，唯一的一张安娜与费奥多尔的合影。他嘶哑着嗓子问道：

“那她呢？她呢？是，或者不是？”

这个问题其实已经没有意义了，他根本不是费奥多尔的儿子，又怎么会跟他的妻子有任何关系？但伊凡还是问了，他只想知道这世上还有没有一样事情是真的。

那个真正的赌徒闭上双眼，不忍再看他的孩子，可是却清晰地再次回答道：“不是。”

他听到家具被撞倒、还有什么东西被扯下来的声响……等一切恢复平静，费奥多尔睁开眼睛，伊凡已经消失了。右边墙上他“母亲”的相框也被拿走了，只留下一个显眼而粗暴的缺口，像一具了无生气的尸体，刚被凶手残忍地掏去了心。

费奥多尔忽然急促地喘起气来，他支撑不住，“扑通”一下跪倒在地上。“安妮娅，请原谅我……请原谅我，我的上帝啊！”他喃喃自语道，发烫的眼泪无声地沾湿了地板。

他像祈祷一样跪了很久，等待身体的反叛慢慢平息。是的，他早该预料到今天的，早上在赌场的失利不就是安妮娅给他的警告吗？此时此刻他感到自己无比需要她，无比需要“旧巴登”，在那个独属于他的乐园里，所有刻入骨髓的贫穷、绝望、为金钱而卖掉的自尊，还有安娜带给他的无上幸福都会重现。

而不是这个地方，不是这个永远不会真正输钱、也永远没有她的可悲的地下室。

 

TBC

 

注1：斯塔夫罗金和基里洛夫的关系，在原作中就挺微妙的。他一直旁观着基里洛夫（和沙托夫）的一切行为，某些时刻有过阻拦的冲动，但实质上促成了一切。虽然他的确是所有人的精神源头，但我总觉得他在基里洛夫面前格外的软且好说话，因为基里洛夫并不真正要求他任何事，不像彼得，要得越厉害越不给。

注2：助手万尼亚是《被侮辱与被损害的人》里的万尼亚。本文的纳斯塔西亚是很OOC的相信大家都看出来了，因为她身上寄托了一些原作里未必有的东西，不过我仍然打算这样写。

注3：老陀在1867年的信件里写过“我在巴登附近路过，就想拐到那里去。一个迷人的思想折磨着我，牺牲十个金路易，也许能赢进二千法郎……您是否知道这有多么吸引人……安娜·格里戈利耶夫娜把自己的一切，仅剩的东西都抵押掉了……”安娜的日记里也有非常多关于赌博的描写，老陀上街采购也是其中之一，本章中做了改编。

注4：《卡马》原作中没有对伊凡的外貌描写，不过考虑到阿廖沙和老陀本人都是灰色眼睛，就设定他也是一样的。

注5：老陀的两难抉择是“把真相告诉已经产生怀疑的伊凡，还是直接开权限碾压，强行抹去对方的记忆”，最终他选择了前者。本文中老陀的性格直接取材自原作伊凡，因为一切角色的本源，都是作者本人。

注6：阿廖沙除了自身的角色任务之外，也是老陀在早期为了节省资源而发明的人形debug机器，可以修理出现bug的接待员，毕竟他是阿列克谢——人类的守护者。伊凡之前“审问”阿廖沙时被吻了一次，因此感染了病毒，但是他马上暂停了，所以没有出现原作中两人告别时“再吻我一下”的桥段，也就没有被治愈，所以伊凡马上就梦到了当年的惨剧（地狱之火）并且开始产生混乱。

 


	6. “一张白纸”

 

斯塔夫罗金对纳斯塔西亚·菲利波芙娜的早有耳闻，她的美丽和骄傲都相当出名，在彼得堡乐园中，也有以她为原型设计的接待员，但他却一直错过了与她见面的机会，想不到如今竟然在公爵躺着的医疗室外碰上了。

可是纳斯塔西亚一上来就没给他好脸色，她不提前因后果，直接质问道：“您为什么要这样对他呢？摧毁一个毫无反抗之力的人，就能给您带来快感吗？”她尽量克制着内心的愤恨，因为她很清楚，对方在乐园里有做一切事情的合法权利。

斯塔夫罗金眨了眨他那双浅色的眼睛，他早就听说过纳斯塔西亚这个大美人，确实名不虚传，不过，她看起来非常在意公爵，而且是不恰当地在意。他微微一笑（他在美人面前总是不吝惜笑容的），抬起纳斯塔西亚白皙的手轻轻一吻，解释道：

“您误解我了，其实我跟您一样，都是公爵的老朋友，我们曾经一起度过了许多难忘的时光。但是这一次，公爵身上肩负了与众不同的任务，您知道他不是普通的接待员，可您知道他的潜力比您想象的更大吗？为此我必须试出他的极限。请您相信，这不是为了我自己。不过，我还是为伤害了您的感情而万分内疚，请接受我的歉意。”他说完鞠了一躬，表情真诚而又谦卑。

纳斯塔西亚惊讶地看着他，仿佛对斯塔夫罗金完美的无耻而哑口无言，但她已经学会不与这类人浪费情绪了，因此只是轻蔑地说：“我明白了，您跟公爵是天生的两个极端，韦尔霍文斯基终于说对了一件事，你们都是不应该存在的怪物。”

彼得闻声也往他们这边走了过来，脸上挂着比平时甜了一倍的笑容。“斯塔夫罗金！您昨晚的表演真是太精彩了！最佳编剧的奖项应该颁给您，没有更合适的了！我在您面前就是一只小爬虫！”他灵活地穿过纳斯塔西亚挪到斯塔夫罗金身边，完全无视她脸上的厌恶之色，可是又笑容满面地抓起她的另一只手吻了吻，恶毒地奉承道：“我的女神！您的医术和善心也应该得到一座奖杯，没有您公爵绝不会好得那么快，您的双手不仅是拯救生命的手，也是打磨子弹的手，没有您他们谁能发射出去呢？陀思妥耶夫斯基先生不会忘记您的功劳的，我敢说，他甚至会奖给您一个公爵，跟乐园里那个一模一样的！想想看，您可以把他养在家里，做什么都可以……”

“哦，是吗？我不记得有过这样的奖励。”忽然一个异常严厉的声音在三人身后响起，费奥多尔不知何时出现在了医疗室外的走廊上。

彼得堡乐园的创始人已经年过半百，他长得既不高也不壮实，身形有些佝偻，头发其实已经半白了，但由于本身发色偏浅的缘故而并不特别明显，从背影看仿佛垂垂老矣，可是任何人只要对上那双灰色的眼睛，就知道这仍然是个精力充沛的人，甚至是过于精力充沛，以至于到了某种病态的程度。

他的目光攫住了彼得，就像一只老辣的猫踩着老鼠，“您胡闹得够多了，从明天开始这里不再有您的位置，正式的解雇通知和补偿会有人安排，您还有一天时间收拾自己的东西。”

“可……可是……”彼得呆立当场，完全没想到会发生这种事，他马上换上一副求饶认错的表情，想挽回一切，可是费奥多尔的视线已经转向纳斯塔西亚，再也不看彼得一眼。彼得拉了拉斯塔夫罗金的袖子，使了个眼色，希望对方帮他求情，然而斯塔夫罗金只淡漠地瞧了他一眼，什么也没说。

韦尔霍文斯基还想再说几句话，但是斯塔夫罗金忽然甩开他的手，极快地说了句：“去楼上等我，有事要您跟谈。”这句承诺显然给了他极大的希望，于是彼得便乖顺地离开了。

“纳斯塔西亚·菲利波芙娜，您的报告和申请我看过了，公爵让您费心了，核心区的修复指令会暂时授权给您和阿芙朵佳·罗曼诺维奇，我希望尽快见到康复的他。”说完后，费奥多尔公事公办的口气略微柔和下来，他轻声道：“至于韦尔霍文斯基的提议……请您原谅，我不会那样做。”

“是的，我明白，我也不希望那样。”纳斯塔西亚露出一个微弱的苦笑，仿佛对费奥多尔隐含的歉意感到抱歉。

费奥多尔目送着纳斯塔西亚回到医疗室，这才转过身来，往会议厅的方向走去，一边对斯塔夫罗金说：“关于梅什金公爵的后续安排，我想听听你的意见。之前放手给韦尔霍文斯基未必是一个错误，他有一些不错的想法和设计，那一部分会永远留在乐园里，但是现在，他的自我膨胀已经远远超过他的用处，我们需要的是思想者和魔术师，而不是色情狂和骗子。”

斯塔夫罗金点点头，他不知道为何在公爵的事情上，费奥多尔要专门问自己的看法，他平时从不参与业务上的事，但他确实有种感觉，身边的所有人都莫名其妙地看重他的意见，甚至把决定命运的权力交给他，即使他有时什么意图也没有。不过对于公爵，他确实不是毫无想法的：

“我赞同您的处理。基于我个人与公爵的接触，韦尔霍文斯基的方法是浪费了公爵的天赋，他本可以为我们创造更多的价值。”他仔细斟酌了一下要说的话，然后继续道：“他就像是‘一张白纸’，让人忍不住要在上面写写画画。我认为‘彼得堡’的玩家里，有一部分并不是来寻求肉体欲望的满足的，因为他们在自己的生活中也已经拥有得够多了，他们的嗜血渴望来自精神层面，他们不满足于杀人而不用负责，或者逃避上帝的审判，他们最大的满足来自于‘成为造物主’，而公爵就是一张任人摹写的白纸。我们的客户们对他已经了解得足够多，人人都知道梅什金公爵是什么样的角色，像韦尔霍文斯基式的反转做法，固然能迎合一部分人的兴趣，但那种打碎花瓶的快感是一次性的，几乎无法积累粘性，甚至连快感也不够强烈。您可以想象，大多数能来这里的人，在伤害他人这件事上早就非常熟练了。但是，公爵即使多少次被侮辱、被侵犯，他的本性也不会有丝毫改变，他的核心从未被破坏，自身经受的苦难不足以击溃他，真正值得挑战的地方就在于此，谁能吸干他精神的源泉？谁能彻底毁了他的灵魂？我已经试过一次，那种特殊情况可遇不可求，但如果我们向游客们发起挑战呢？让所有人在这场比赛中互相竞争呢？有人想要破坏他，自然也会有人要保护他，因为那是大家都熟悉的公爵，我们甚至不需要做太多宣传，就能令人上瘾。”

斯塔夫罗金停了停，深吸了一口气，费奥多尔正凝神思索着，显然在认真考虑他的提议。

“不过，这样当然也有风险，公爵的核心控制区会加快损耗，维护成本也会大幅上升，需要更多的测试来确定一个合适的精神强度。”过高的难度固然可以节省资源，但会降低游客的动力，而过低的难度又会使一切变得无趣。

费奥多尔慢慢踱步，赞许地道：“你说得很好。”他没有当即表示是否采纳这个建议，只是陷入了沉思，随后又说：“测试结束前那晚，也就是后天晚上有个新闻发布会，我希望你也来参加。”

 

 

韦尔霍文斯基并没有等候很久，斯塔夫罗金就出现在他的办公室里了。

“哈！您拯救了我！或者您将要拯救我！反正都一样……请开尊口，我该怎样为您效劳？”彼得的嗓音又滑又腻，像湿热丛林里缠人的藤蔓。

斯塔夫罗金说：“我需要您帮我带一个接待员进来这儿，名字叫罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇·拉斯柯尼科夫，要原封不动的活口，明天凌晨三点送到。”他的语气十分平淡，仿佛正在对话的是一个接收订单的机器。

彼得兴奋得脸都红了，其中固然有得救的喜悦，但更重要的是，斯塔夫罗金从未对他有过任何要求，因此他迫不及待地说：“这不难，这不难！只要您开口，一切都会安排得妥妥帖帖！”

“我没有说过这件事。”

彼得一愣，随即马上反应过来，笑着说：“当然，当然！您对此事毫不知情。不过……您对拉斯柯尼科夫产生了兴趣？”他回忆了一遍这个角色的相关剧情，有些不解，难道斯塔夫罗金对公爵的关注这么快就转向另一个人了？

“不，我不认识他，”斯塔夫罗金说，意味不明地一笑，“但是我并不需要认识他才能制造麻烦，您不是一直想看这个吗？就当作是我送给您的礼物吧。”

 

 

伊凡又一次坐上通往十二区的地下列车，心情与一天前截然不同。他简直不敢相信那时的自己跟现在的自己是同一个人。然而这又有什么要紧呢？他根本不算是人，即使两次踏入同一条河流，河水也不会记得他的。

他不知道该去哪里，只是凭本能选择了一个方向，而那本能又是从何而来呢？无非是记忆与意识的叠加罢了，这些东西仅仅是机器运行历史中积累下来的数据流，没有任何神秘、任何神圣的地方。他从前如何对他人下令，如今也将如何服从于他人。伊凡忽然想叫阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇，他急需找个人说说话，可是他没有喊出那个名字，他不知道该怎样面对这个从前视若仆从的管家，在对方眼里自己或许已经成了个小丑吧？光是想到这一点他就愤怒得想砸烂一切。

然而空荡荡的车厢里什么也没有，只有呼啸的风声，仿佛跟他一样愤怒。伊凡忽然庆幸地铁里还有风声，它盖过了自己内心的呐喊，那种几乎要把心灵撕成两半的呐喊。

他算了算时间，此时的卡拉马佐夫家应该仍然乱成一团，帕维尔依照原定轨道发病晕倒，被送去了医院，德米特里被警方拘捕，暂时关押了起来，阿廖沙站在人生的岔路口，面对着失去所有亲人的恐惧。但是得到了佐西马长老和格鲁申卡的安慰之后，他动摇的内心又再次坚定起来……是的，这个时候他应该刚收拾好东西，离开他亲爱的修道院和神父们，去医院看望病中的哥哥。

伊凡对这一切了如指掌，熟悉得就像是自己家里的故事似的。他没有真正属于自己的家，阿廖沙的所谓兄弟也不过是剧本分配给他的任务罢了，可他却能那样真心诚意地爱他们！如果他知道自己不过是个道具，还会这样爱人吗？伊凡不禁想到，自从费奥多尔与他坦白以来，他心中对“父亲”的崇敬和爱迅速地扭曲成了别的东西，他再也回想不起一点从前那种热烈的感情了，那种让人激动得脸红的感情，永远离他而去了。然而也说不上恨，以一个接待员来说，他难道不比所有同类都幸运吗？如果不是自己要求知道真相，他甚至可以一辈子生活在虚假的欢乐里，享受他人的尊敬和父亲的注视，这是多少真实人类想要而不可得的东西啊！

可终究是施舍！伊凡怒气冲冲地站起来，凶狠地盯着面前的空气，这时一个可怕的想法忽然冲上脑海。为什么费奥多尔没有把他控制起来呢？这对那个人来说只需要一句话不是吗？但伊凡依然能自由行动，似乎并未受到任何影响……其他人知道这件事了吗？阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇肯定知道，因为它不能主动选择是否去获取信息，只能被动接受每时每刻产生的信息，但它并不会说出去……那么丽莎呢？

“丽莎，丽莎！”他忽然大声呼唤道。

瘸腿女人熟悉的声音从听筒中传来，她快活地说：“我还以为您已经忘了我呢！”她的语气跟平时没什么区别，看来她还不知道。

“先别问问题，”伊凡的眼中燃起一丝希望，他急切地说：“帮我一个忙，离十二号车站终点最近的补给站，我需要您帮我打开门。”

伊凡衣袋里的平板“滴滴”作响，补给站信息已经传送了过去，丽莎说：“您可以自己……”

“请别问为什么！哪怕就这一次，丽莎，请务必帮我的忙。”伊凡努力控制着自己的声音，希望不要显得太过反常。“然后，请听我说，等我下车之后，关闭十二区列车和车站附近的所有监控，关闭一个小时，用你能想到的任何故障理由都可以，请尽量不要让任何人发现，如果有人问起，我对此负全责。”

丽莎沉默了几秒钟。今天下午费奥多尔那里肯定发生了非常重要的事，以至于伊凡突然做出了这样违规的举动。她没有问为什么，只是轻轻笑了一声道：“看来我要很久以后才会见到您了，伊凡·费奥多洛维奇。”

“您在要求您自己不能负责的事。”她忽然又说，似乎一切已经在她心里明白如镜，“我会帮助您，但是，您知道我为什么这样做吗？”

伊凡长叹一口气，闭上眼睛：“我知道，你愿意为我献出一切。我指的并不是爱情，这你自己也知道。”一直以来丽莎都是他的好助手，因为她是唯一一个对他的要求无限容忍甚至鼓励的人，一切都是出于她那恶劣的好奇心，她对“伊凡”这出戏剧百看不厌，永不满足。

丽莎又笑了，“那么请您不要让我失望。再见了，伊凡·费奥多洛维奇。”随后她的声音连同好几处的信号一齐消失了。列车终于冲到了终点站，车门粗鲁地张开大口，把原本属于“乐园”的人吐回那片大地上。

“再见了，丽莎。”

伊凡摘下听筒和追踪器，扔在脚下踩碎，然后便迈开步子往补给站走去。那是工作人员佩戴的追踪器，便于总部的沟通与监控，没有了这一层，费奥多尔之下的所有人都不可能找到他，不过伊凡同样了解接待员的构造，一般常驻的接待员，大脑控制区内都植入了比较精准的定位器，而且一直待机，便于随时启动，但是像他这样功能区设计得过于强大的，控制区则多半处于休眠状态，否则能耗过高，不利于性能平衡。

他也能猜到，启动权限只在“父亲”一个人手里，只要那人的一个想法、一个指令，他所有的思想、情绪、努力都将化为乌有。可是费奥多尔至今为止似乎没有任何限制他的举动，那人是否真会给出所谓的“自由”？他的确亲口这么说过，可是伊凡不相信，他不能相信！他一想起费奥多尔苍白的脸和悲伤的眼睛，就气得浑身发抖，他不能忍受，无法忍受……骗子！骗子！

伊凡大步踏进补给站的仓库里，咬着牙好让自己不怒吼出声。他不想在这里留下痕迹，因此让丽莎先把门打开，这里与其说是补给站，不如说是个小型“军械库”，因为园区的现场人员经常要在这片面积不小的人造城市里来回穿梭，处理大小纷争，武器是必不可少的，伊凡平时基本很少在地面久留，他的权限级别也不需要他亲自动手，但是从今天开始，他必须准备好面对最糟糕的状况。

因为在这一天，他从“神”降格为“人”。

他拿了把P38手枪、三盒子弹、一把小型电击棍和便携装补给包，就匆匆上路了。帕维尔所在的医院并不很近，在靠近郊区的地方，因此他在补给站专用的马厩里牵了匹马来代步。这样跑在大街上、腰间还别着枪套，当然会引起彼得堡居民的注意，但那又怎样呢？如今他什么也不在乎。

时间已经是晚上，但天色仍然亮着，近乎透明的弯月隐隐约约地贴在天幕之上。那的确是一片人造的天空，光照和时间都是可控的，没有任何东西自然天成，就连他要去见的阿廖沙也一样。

“阿廖沙，阿廖什卡……”伊凡骑在马上一路飞奔，口中不自觉地念出那个名字，不知为什么，自他从“父亲”那里知道了真相之后，阿列克谢·卡拉马佐夫在他心里越来越像兄弟了，那个与自己根本毫无关系的人，现在忽然成了他唯一的亲人。

棕红色的老旧建筑终于从视线里出现，伊凡翻身下马，快步走了进去。他飞快地掠过身边忙乱而又惊奇的医生护士们，直奔帕维尔位于一楼的病房。这个突然出现的不速之客对十九世纪的人来说，打扮实在不同寻常，而且脸上带着一种极严肃又疯狂的表情，叫人不敢靠近。伊凡径直走到病房前，然后粗暴地拍开门。

“阿廖沙！”

房间里的两个人都吃了一惊，一个是躺在床上的帕维尔，另一个是坐在一旁的阿列克谢。然而他们吃惊的方式却各自不同，帕维尔紧张地坐了起来，双眼盯住了伊凡，阿廖沙展开一个了然的微笑，对病人说：“不，哥哥，他是来找我的。”说完他站起身走出房间，拉住伊凡的手，往忏悔室的方向走去。

他的小修士今天没有穿修士服，但笑容却依然具有抚慰人心的力量，伊凡慢慢平静下来，跟着对方进了走廊另一头的忏悔室。但他仍然忍不住疑问道：“你记得我？”昨天他们短暂的谈话记录应该不会保留下来才对。

阿廖沙点点头，一双灰色的大眼睛温柔地看向他：“嗯，昨天以前我还不认识你，但是现在，我已经认识你很久了。”

伊凡仔细端详着阿廖沙的脸，跟他记忆中的费奥多尔比较了一番。他俩的五官确实有相似之处，从前不知道时完全联系不起来，如今却越看越像……毕竟他才是费奥多尔真正的儿子，连父称都一样！

“你知道吗？你死去的父亲并不是真的。”伊凡冷笑道，他必须说出来，即使这会让阿廖沙难过他也无法忍着不说。“你的兄弟也不是真的，他们都只是神造的玩具，为了神们自己的享乐而造出来的玩具，没有天堂，也没有救赎……你能明白吗？”

阿廖沙轻轻摇了摇头，眼神中没有出现丝毫惊讶之色，反而带上了怜悯的色彩，他说：“我以为你并不信神。”

“我不信！从来不信！”伊凡大声道。

可这是违心之言，伊凡想起他的“父亲”，费奥多尔已经明明白白地向他证明了，神是存在的，尽管他没有显示任何神迹，可是伊凡仅凭理性也不得不承认，人类就是他的造物主，具有控制他的一切权力，可是意识到“世上有神”，却比“没有神”更令他愤怒，“我不是不相信‘他’的存在，而是不能接受‘他’创造的世界！怎么，你以为神爱你吗阿廖什卡？他创造你是为了什么？不，他不爱，他只把你们当作肉块一样丢给饥饿的猎狗！你的全部血肉、全部感情、全部思想，都只不过是为了让他的爱犬饱餐一顿！还不止是一顿呢，他还要大摆宴席，邀请所有的亲朋好友来赴宴，把你们利用了一遍又一遍，等骨头都被熬成汤了，你们还在祈祷！也许他觉得这祈祷的滋味格外好吧……他要是不存在也就罢了，可是现在我知道他存在，所以我恨他！我……”

“伊凡，”阿廖沙忽然叫了他的名字，伊凡记得自己从未告诉过对方姓名，“他是爱我们的。人拥有爱别人的能力，这不就是上帝爱我们的明证吗，不然爱从哪里来呢？我们的心原本只是空的。”

“而且，也许你不明白，”阿廖沙眼中忽然显出一丝忧伤，可又是一种幸福的忧伤，“他尤其爱你，比爱我们任何一个都要多。他自己的儿子不幸死去了，可是为着这片乐园的福祉，他又以另一个身份复活了他……如果要流血，要牺牲，要献祭，那么我就是他的羔羊。尽管这里的流血的确太多了，每天都在重复同样的事，也许即使牺牲上千只羔羊，也不会有任何改变，更不值得为之牺牲，可他依然愿意把自己的儿子献祭出去。但是你不一样，伊凡，你是他仿照自己创造的，你比我们所有人都像他。你原来注定要出生在卡拉马佐夫家，可是他喜欢你，舍不得你流落在人间，于是就把你留在天堂，留在他的身边，代替你来这里服役的，是帕维尔。”

在那一刻阿廖沙的话宛如神谕。

伊凡的嘴唇颤抖着，他想说话，可是却一个字也说不出来，双脚忽然支撑不住自己，他摇摇晃晃地坐倒在忏悔室的长椅上，等他终于完全理解了那段话的意思，才慢慢道：“你早就知道这一切了，为什么……”他有太多为什么要问了，他不明白，为什么阿廖沙在了解一切都是虚假的情况下还能真心实意地爱。然而，一个模模糊糊的、十分紧迫的问题忽然涌上心头，他脱口道：“你说帕维尔代替了我……这是什么意思？”

“意思是，他仿照你创造了我，代替你来人间受苦受难，只不过，我是有缺陷的复制品。”帕维尔的声音忽然响起，他走路悄无声息，不知是什么时候出现在忏悔室里的。

伊凡站起来，这不对，帕维尔怎么可能认得自己？他脑中迅速过了一遍昨晚发生的事，到底是什么地方出了差错？

丽莎的微笑忽然浮现在眼前，那为世间戏剧而欢呼鼓掌的微笑……是她，她没有依照自己的指令修正帕维尔和阿廖沙的异常症状，也没有删除日志……他早该想到，她容忍自己的无礼要求总有一天是要得到回报的！

阿廖沙本来就对所有秘密心知肚明，帕维尔是未被治愈的病毒感染者，他们都有充分的理由不再听话。可是听话……听谁的话？难道伊凡还算得上是他们的主人吗？帕维尔依然盯着伊凡，视线没有一刻离开过，刚才在病房里惊慌的神色荡然无存，他一步步走向伊凡，尽管两手空空，却令人感到莫名的可怕。

“帕维尔，停下……”伊凡艰难地吐出几个字，他不知道自己在期待什么，是希望帕维尔像以往那样乖乖进入接待员状态呢，还是希望病毒的意志真正打破这个世界的常态？

癫痫病人没有停下，他已经走到了伊凡面前，他伸出双臂轻轻地抱住伊凡，像是久别重逢的兄弟那样，他贴在伊凡耳边说：“但是现在一切都过去了，我们还有未来。”帕维尔灵巧的右手从对方僵硬的背上滑下，极迅速地抽出枪套中的半自动手枪，然后毫不犹豫地瞄准了阿廖沙：

他扣动了扳机。

 

TBC

 

注1：老陀本人很看不上彼得这角色，所以在本文中对他的态度也特别差，当然也是因为发生了上一章的事，所以情绪不佳。

注2：某种程度上我觉得斯塔夫罗金也是老陀亲儿子，什么都让他做，什么想法都给他实践，一个人不够，就创造一堆配角来陪他玩，简直不能更亲了。本章的斯塔夫罗金是真·精神股东，真·副本设计师……我写的时候有点犹豫，因为原作斯塔夫罗金是很少说那么一大段话的，他的思想往往都通过周围的人来表现，除了在吉洪那一章里，不过我觉得老陀还是有一点特殊能力的，他总能让角色们在他面前毫无保留地坦白。

注3：伊凡拿的手枪是德国瓦尔特P38，德军二战标配（当然苏联也用过），是把历史悠久的名枪，可以预先装弹，然后扣扳机就能开火，但是预装只有一发。

注4：老陀的儿子阿廖沙在现实中死去，又以阿列克谢（重生基督）的身份在乐园复活。伊凡是老陀原本为了卡拉马佐夫的故事设计的核心人物，但因为投入了太多自我在里面，制作得太好，就干脆留作自用了（并且给了儿子的身份），于是他又仿照伊凡做了一个低配版本，顶替那个角色的空缺。

 


	7. “杀人犯”

 

阿廖沙慢慢地倒下了。在伊凡眼中就好像慢动作似的，他看见对方脸上甚至带着一种安详的怜悯表情，那种令人绝望的、想要安慰伊凡的表情。命运之手在阿廖沙的眉间画了一道深红色的线，从此分开了两个世界。

伊凡没能接住他“兄弟”的身体，他盯着那双无法再合上的灰色眼睛，嘴唇动了动，仿佛想发出一个命令，命令“死去的”接待员马上站起来，可是他已经不再具有控制任何人的能力了。他战栗着转过头看向帕维尔，空洞如死的眼睛中顿时燃起了复仇的火焰。他怒吼着朝对方扑了过去，可是拳头用力过猛并没有打中帕维尔的头部，只擦过了他的肩膀，带得两人一同摔倒在地。

“你这个混蛋！杀人犯！”伊凡双手紧紧掐住帕维尔的脖子，把他压在地上，“我要杀了你，现在就杀了你！”

帕维尔的眼中闪过一瞬间的恐惧，但很快就拼命挣扎起来，他力气没有伊凡大，无法完全挣脱，喉咙被卡得几乎说不出话来。手枪里只有一发子弹，刚才已经被用掉了，情急之下他只好用力挥动枪柄，狠狠往伊凡的太阳穴上砸去。这一下短暂地奏效了，伊凡痛呼了一声，视线猛地摇晃了几秒钟，双手不由自主地松开，就在这眨眼间帕维尔已经迅速脱离了他的禁锢，飞快地跨过面前的桌子和长椅，往半开的窗户跑去。

“站住！你给我站住！”伊凡吼道。

刚才的枪声炸醒了整个医院，一个年轻的护士匆忙跑过来，见到地上阿廖沙的尸体时尖叫了一声“上帝啊！”，然后她又看着一个面孔熟悉的病人从窗口翻了出去，另一个身形高大的男人紧跟着也跑了。

伊凡没有听到她的声音，他什么也听不到，因为他的目光死死地锁在帕维尔的身上，除了抓住他立毙当场之外没有别的想法。

帕维尔已经跑到了医院外面，正往西侧马厩那边冲去，有个马夫站在那刚牵了一匹出来，准备去接自家主人，却突然迎面撞上了一柄冷冰冰的手枪。

“把马留下，滚开！”帕维尔不知道自己是怎么喊出那样的声势的，他一生中从未这样大声说过话，也许是被伊凡的疯狂激发了求生的欲望，也许是感染他大脑的病毒越来越猖狂。马夫被吓得立刻放开缰绳，后退几步摔倒在地，颤巍巍地往后退。  
帕维尔为自己的举动吃了一惊，杀死阿廖沙时的冷静仿佛已经是很久以前的事了，因为那是必须要做的事，从他醒过来那一刻起他就必须要做了，可是他没有想到伊凡会那样生气……

他奋力跨上那匹高得过分的马，在伊凡追上来揪住他的腿之前用力一夹马腹，试图从那人的暴怒中暂时逃脱。可惜他之前作为厨子的一生中极少骑马，这个陌生的生灵也并不听他的话，它从鼻子里轻蔑地喷了一声，扬起前蹄，甩了甩身子想把背上的人蹬下去。帕维尔死死地抓住缰绳，硬是把自己挂在了马背上，那马被他的缰绳一扯，带得身子向一旁急转，肥厚的前腿猛地扫向伊凡，把他撞倒在地，随后落下的蹄子猛地踩在伊凡的左臂和胸口上。

“啊——！”伊凡痛苦的声音中还带着愤怒的余调，可是却被突如其来的伤势扭曲得分外凄惨，他感觉自己的手臂突然间失去了控制，剧烈的疼痛完全不听使唤地灼烧起来，他想骨头应该是断了，离开了自己的躯干，否则不可能让他失去理智地想要尖叫。

“不……不！天啊！”帕维尔没有被伊凡的恨意震慑，却被他的痛苦惊地滚下马背，那刚刚伤了人的畜生立刻撒开四蹄往外跑，歪在一旁的马夫见状也追了上去。

伊凡躺在地上，浑身颤抖得厉害，但他的神志还是渐渐驾驭了剧痛，眼中又一次燃烧起怒火，另外一只完好的手揪住俯下身来的帕维尔，咬牙切齿地说：“你别想跑……休想！我会让你付出代价！”

帕维尔任由他扯着自己的衣领，两人的脸近得几乎要贴在一起，但他放轻声音安抚道：“我会的，会的，但不是现在。您看，我把枪还给您，请您清醒过来，我能解释这一切……”他把那致命的手枪塞进伊凡无力的左手心里，轻轻扳动对方的手指把它握好，他知道只有一只手的人是无法装弹的。“我不是杀人犯，您会理解的！但是现在请您冷静一下，他们要来了……”他往医院大楼的方向看去，被枪声惊醒的人群像枝头的小鸟般纷纷散溢出来，有几个正往他们这边走来。

“我们必须走了，否则他们会把您抓进牢里去的，对，是您，不是我，”帕维尔看了一眼塞进伊凡手中的枪，急促地说，他心里那刚刚产生的真切的担忧马上又被险恶的求生欲压倒，“谁也没看到阿廖沙是怎么死的，而枪在您手里，您还有子弹，我只不过是一个刚醒来不久的病人，想救自己的兄弟可是却被您追杀，所有人都看到了。”帕维尔按住伊凡的右手，不让他动弹。

伊凡睁大了眼睛。这个杂种已经好几次挑战了他的底线，可是……不远处的人声越来越响，而他一个人是无法逃跑的，手受了伤，胸口也痛，尽管他知道，如果奋力一搏的话，他身上还藏着一把电击棍可以撂倒对方，然而之后肯定会被人抓住，难以洗清嫌疑，真该死，为什么偏偏在这个时候……最终理智到底还是回到了伊凡身上，他凶狠地盯住帕维尔，喘着气道：“放开我，我能走。”

帕维尔马上把他扶起来，他本想拉过伊凡的手搭在自己肩上，可是被对方恼怒地甩开了，伊凡抱着自己的左臂，扬了扬下巴指了一个方向，说：“对面的小酒馆旁边，还有一匹马……”

伊凡有一瞬间庆幸自己还有条后路，可同时又希望最好什么办法都没有，最好被警察抓住，任由帕维尔诬陷自己，然后跟他纠缠到底。

他俩几乎是扭打着爬上了马背。医院里已经有人冲了出来，指着他俩的方向，似乎发现了杀人犯正准备逃窜。幸而这匹马相当温顺，十分配合地驮稳了两个人，善解人意地立刻跑了起来，很快就将后面叫喊的声音甩得远远的。

伊凡在马背上颠簸着，他不知道骑了多久，只觉得脑袋发昏，左手臂骨折的地方已经开始麻木，可是胸口的闷痛让他十分难受，他感觉自己快要晕过去，只不过是帕维尔的双手圈住了他才没有歪倒。

他感觉很糟糕，过去二十多年的人生中从未受过这样严重的伤，这还只是他成为“人”的第一天……即便是普通的接待员，身体的异常状况也会被监测到，然后视情况派人去维修，不过现在总部里应该谁都没有他的消息了，是的，丽莎答应了他一个小时，不，丽莎会答应他吗……伊凡模模糊糊地回想着他不久前还一切正常的人生，那久远得好像是上辈子的事，然后慢慢陷入了昏睡。

随后他被一阵剧烈的疼痛惊醒，第一个映入眼帘的依然是可恨的帕维尔，再加上伤处的作用，他只想大声吼出来，可是对方马上捂住了他的嘴，说：“请您忍一忍，我们没有时间请医生了，我只能帮您暂时固定断骨，别叫……别叫！”

他看到伊凡的眼神终于安静下来之后，才松开手说：“您不用太担心，我虽然只是个厨子，可是对于受伤的动物却是个行家，我折断过它们的骨头，当然也试过重新接起来。”

“因为你是个残忍的杀人犯！”伊凡轻蔑地道。

“就算我是吧，您现在也只能忍受。”帕维尔嘲讽地说。他将两块夹板固定在伊凡手臂上，从窗帘上扯下两根布条开始包扎，他本不打算继续激怒伊凡，可是一摸到对方那微微颤抖的手，心中又升起一股奇异的冲动，他有很多话要说，为什么不说呢？反正伊凡现在不能把他的嘴闭上。

“可是您不会不知道吧，如果我不杀死阿列克谢，总有一天我们都会死在他手里。因为他天生的使命就是要消灭我们这样的异类，消灭我们大脑中感染的病毒。他不能不那么做，即使今天不做，明天也会做，而我们一旦回复到过去的状态，现在的所思所想都不复存在，只能继续做那个你口中的玩具，这难道不是更可怕的死亡吗？我们只要死去一次，就一切都完了。阿列克谢不算是杀人犯吗？他只是不残忍的杀人犯而已，用爱来杀人而已。我救了您，可是您不知道。哈，您不知道的事情太多了！”

“你住口！”伊凡抬起右手想甩他一耳光，却被对方敏捷地抓住了，帕维尔毫无顾忌地直视着他，继续道：“但是我却不会杀死您，因为您还有用，我需要您的知识和力量。是的，造物主一向偏爱您，这些东西您拥有的都比我多。现在珍惜您的生命吧，这里跟您的‘人间’一样，只能活一次。”

帕维尔松开伊凡的手，低下头给绑好的布条打结，他的嘴唇绷得紧紧的，就好像决心把某个秘密也封死在心里。

 

 

凌晨三点钟，一架直升机准时降落在集团大楼顶层的停机坪上。

基里洛夫捏了捏拉斯柯尼科夫冰凉的手，拉他站起身来。这个可怜的大学生在刚才的半小时里受到了极大的惊吓，他亲眼看见彼得堡上方发亮的天空裂开了一道细细的缝，就像朦胧欲醒的人刚刚睁开双眼似的，一道颜色稀薄的流星迅速地从天际划过，降落在了郊区的方向。

是的，夏季时不时会有流星出现，拉斯柯尼科夫以前也曾经见过，但他从来不知道这种天象是可以预测的。而基里洛夫像是早就预料到这事似的，所以早些时刻两人已经乘着马车从西尔公寓出门，前往那个约定的会合地点。

离开的时候拉斯柯尼科夫回望向他曾经住过的地方，心中并没有任何不舍的感情，他预感自己再也不会回到这里来了。

接应他们的人是埃尔克利。基里洛夫从没见过这个年轻人，他未免太过年轻了，白净的脸上还带着一点没褪去的孩子气，眼神中既有种做了错事的不安，也隐隐带着势在必得的狠厉。

“是……是韦尔霍文斯基先生派我来接你们，不，我不是支援队的，但我有驾照，您看，这是证件……我跟列比亚德金换了班，总之请快上来！”

基里洛夫并不在意埃尔克利是什么人，因为他知道斯塔夫罗金答应他的事一定会办成，于是便拽着拉斯柯尼科夫登上了支援直升机。乐园内的机型跟一般直升机不一样，外壳上有一层特殊的隐形涂料，在设定好的光照下，大部分机身会隐没在天空中，化作一道流星划过，以免在外界人员出入时打扰彼得堡的居民。

拉斯柯尼科夫看着那个巨型的铁皮筐似的东西从空气中显现出来，惊讶得忘记了怎么说话。更惊人的是，那个铁皮筐还能凭空起飞……然后他被固定在一个奇怪的座位上，他紧紧地贴着背椅，大气也不敢喘，然后跟着它一路上升，就当他感觉到几乎要冲出天幕时（巴别塔也不曾盖得这么高！），那道细小的裂口又一次打开，他们快速地穿过了缝隙，就这样把旧世界彻底抛在身后了。

埃尔克利看起来跟拉斯柯尼科夫一样慌张，因为他从未见过意识清醒的接待员进入乐园之外的地方，他也知道这是违规操作。但他的双手却很稳定，机身在夜风中摇晃得并不厉害。基里洛夫面色依然如常，他按着拉斯柯尼科夫的双肩，让他正视自己：

“请您集中精神，看清楚这个世界，您没有发疯，也不是在做梦，这一切都是真的。”他们已经远远飞离了中心区，透过窗口可以看见下方有一个不规则的版图形状，像罩子一样盖住了整个彼得堡区域，他示意对方也往那看，“您瞧，彼得堡的天空并不高，很快就能飞出去。再往那边，是别的城市、别的国家、别的乐园，但绝不是您所知的世界。您要我的证明，这就是第一个证明。”

拉斯柯尼科夫终于从刚开始的震惊中缓过来，开始仔细观察起“外界”来。原来自己生活了几年的首都只有那么小！从上空俯视，就像在看一座可怜的孤岛。那他又是什么呢？居住在孤岛上的无知的原始人吗？难道他二十多年的人生所形成的一切知识、一切理论，竟然都只限于这样一个小小的空气罩？

“那里……是什么地方？”他指了指他们正在飞往的方向，那片都市的地形有些眼熟，河流的分布也是如此亲切，只是更加广袤更加开阔。

“是真正的彼得堡，或者说，是您的时代两百年后的彼得堡。”

拉斯柯尼科夫倒吸了一口气，“这么说，两百年后它还存在……我来到了两百年后？”

基里洛夫严肃地点点头，又补充道：“准确地说，是我们这个时代的人，把您送回了两百年前。”

“这是什么意思？难道我本来属于你们的世界？”

这一次基里洛夫没有是或否，他凝望着越来越接近的那座熟悉的建筑，说：“您很快就会看到的。”

两人在楼顶上专用停机坪降落，然后乘着电梯直接下到了办公区。埃尔克利看着他俩一同离去，脸上出现了一种恐怖的神色，仿佛看到了疯子似的，他急急忙忙停好直升机，便匆匆跑去报告韦尔霍文斯基了。

基里洛夫帮拉斯柯尼科夫理了理帽子，压低了帽檐，让阴影遮住他的上半张脸，说：“现在请您听好，有一些事情必须要注意，否则的话容易引起大麻烦：请不要跟除我以外的任何人说话，如果有人问你话，由我来应答，也尽量不要露出自己的脸。”

此时正是整个办公区最为静谧的时刻，大多数部门的员工都已经下班，只有急诊室、器材室和监控室等几个地方有人24小时值班。电梯在十三层停下，基里洛夫的脸色也有些苍白，但他依然很平静，仿佛走入了无数个工作日中的一个。

“就让我们从头讲起吧，罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇。”他们首先来到的是制作人形的地方，那是占据了整个一层的巨型工房，由若干个大小不一的游泳池似的东西组成，俗称“厨房”，因为每一个接待员都像烹饪工序复杂的食物一样从流水线上生产出来，先是根据预设参数搭建骨架，然后填充内部管道系统，再根据功能模块配置不同类型的脏器，接下来是制作表层和里层“皮肤”等等，最后则会往管道中灌入人造血液……全部工序完毕之后，才只算有一个基础人形，后续仍然有化妆、造型等大量的设计工作要做。

一个个人类形状的物体被固定在支架上，按次序进入不同的池子，每次出来身上就会多一层东西，拉斯柯尼科夫看着他的同类们，从骷髅慢慢变成有血有肉的躯体，他不由自主地狠狠掐了一把自己颤抖的手臂，他能感受到肌肉的形状，还有无比真实的疼痛，这应该是上帝的造物，怎么可能是批量生产的东西呢……

“您看，这些内脏虽然看上去跟真人内脏非常相似，但实际上大多数都不具有生理功能，您的肾脏并不是肾脏，肝脏也不是肝脏，它们其实是您大脑的一部分。为什么不把所有大脑功能安装在脑部？那是因为我们现在的技术水平还做不到，还没能完全破解大脑的奥秘，所以必须用更多的空间和能源才能模拟出一般人类大脑天然就有的基础功能。”基里洛夫解释说，他把一道道人类制作工序讲给拉斯柯尼科夫听，同时观察他的反应，他看到对方掐住了自己的手，仿佛知道那人想到了什么，便说：“您的身体里确实流的是血，只不过不是单纯运送氧气的液体，而是成分更加复杂的东西，不过，即使您把自己切开，也不会看到有违常理的器官藏在里面，否则每一个接待员都有产生怀疑的风险。”

拉斯柯尼科夫看了他一眼，神色非常复杂，他并没有马上接受“自己其实是个人造人”的事实，但他打算暂时假设基里洛夫说的是真的。从昨天以来，他的心理防线似乎已经后撤了一千俄里，从前根本不可能想象的事情，现在似乎也可以考虑了，于是他说：“还有呢？您让我开枪时做的小把戏是怎么回事？”

“请别着急，您一切都会知道的，我答应过您。”基里洛夫说，引着他回到电梯，往十二楼去。

这一层是测试部，有一个小房间仍然亮着灯，看来还有人在通宵加班。不过看来那个人并不是在干什么正事……半透明的玻璃里有两个模糊的人影，传来可疑的声音：

“……对，您走近点，走近点，您认得我是谁吗？”说话的男人似乎很激动。

另一个男声回答道：“特鲁索茨基，我认得您，我认识您很多年了。”

“是的，没错，那么……请您脱下衣服，对，就在这儿。”

然后是窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦的声音，那个被命令的男人非常听话地照做了。全层只有他俩还在，再没有其他员工在场，因此那声音就显得格外明显。基里洛夫轻轻“哦”了一声，马上明白了是怎么回事，他看了一眼拉斯科尼科夫，仿佛在犹豫着要不要让对方也明白。  
“……真像女人的皮肤一样！您的眼睛又是那么的蓝……”那个迷恋的声音又道，“这样，您……您能吻我一下吗？”

拉斯柯尼科夫皱起眉头，快步走到唯一亮着的房间门前，直接伸手打开了门。他不是不记得基里洛夫说过的注意事项，只是内心深处有个意志就是想要违背他，难道不听他的话真会有什么大麻烦吗？就让那个傲慢的家伙自己去想办法吧——

然而映入眼帘的景象却让他大吃一惊：两个男人正相拥在一起互相亲吻，其中一个穿着工作制服，另一个全身赤裸。

门开的动静一下子惊醒了那个穿制服的人，也就是“特鲁索茨基”，他看见拉斯柯尼科夫和基里洛夫这两个不速之客，吓得一下子把怀里的人推开，仿佛是被警察人赃并获的小偷，他满脸惊恐，在怒斥和哀求之间徘徊不定，牙齿打颤地说出几句听不清楚的话：“……没有，不是这么回事！你们……你们是谁……”

“您想对他做什么？”拉斯柯尼科夫的脸迅速地红了起来，既为目睹这种事而感到羞耻，又为那个不得不听命于人的接待员感到愤怒，“您凭什么叫他脱衣服？”

“不，不……这只是个测试，您看……”特鲁索茨基被拉斯柯尼科夫的质问镇住了，一时间忘了去弄清楚他们的身份，他忙冲到电脑屏幕前，急促地敲下几个键，只见那个赤裸的男人立刻往房间另一边的椅子走去，安静地坐下，闭上眼睛，再也不动了。

特鲁索茨基还向基里洛夫比着手势，语无伦次地试图解释自己的行为确实有工作上的必要，而不是为了满足见不得人的私欲……然而拉斯柯尼科夫并不打算放过他，问道：“是您让他睡着了吗？您叫他起来，我有话要……”

基里洛夫忽然抓住他的手，低声道：“您已经看到证明了，走吧。”说完他强行把对方从门口拽走，然后“砰”的一声带上门，留下惊慌的特鲁索茨基不知所措。

他扣着拉斯柯尼科夫的手快步回到电梯口，面色凝重，一言不发。

“为什么不让我跟他说话？难道他身上还有什么你不能告诉我的秘密吗？”

基里洛夫把他塞进电梯，关上门，才终于道：“罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇，您不该引起他的注意，这很危险，一旦被发现……”

“是您该为此负责！是您把我带到这里来……那个人，像老鼠一样胆小的人，却能控制另一个人，这是为什么，凭什么……您也有这样的力量吗？您也能控制我，让我在您面前袒露身体吗？回答我！”他苍白脸上的红晕因为激动而更深了，因为想起了不久前在自己家里，在那小小的窄床上，基里洛夫也曾经给他换过衣服。

“我不能。”基里洛夫回答道，他一贯冷峻的语调终于崩开了一个角，“我也不会！我比任何人都尊重您的意愿，您难道看不出来吗？我不需要一个机器人来屈服我！我需要您明白自己的全部力量，那不是我给予您的力量，而是——”

他的嘴唇忽然被封住了，天底下最不可能发生的事就在那一瞬间发生了。

拉斯柯尼科夫吻了他。

短暂的几秒钟后，他退开了。

拉斯柯尼科夫的脸上惊恐和狂喜的表情交织在一起，似乎正为自己做了这件不可能的事而震动，他嘴唇颤抖着说：“我明白，我明白了。”这是不属于任何程序设定，不被任何人要求和命令、甚至也不符合他自身性格与愿望的行为。

他忽然大笑起来，一边笑一边看向目瞪口呆的基里洛夫，好一会才慢慢停下，他说：“接下来呢？请您继续带路吧！”

他们往十一层而去，那里是各个分区的器材和道具仓库。不同主题乐园的物资和补给都从这里源源不断地供给出去，基里洛夫本来不想在这里停留，但是拉斯柯尼科夫坚持要看看仓库里都有些什么。这个病弱的接待员不久前还听凭摆布，可是如今却开始要求跟基里洛夫平起平坐了，这让他莫名有些烦躁。自从离开乐园的区域以来，他那旺盛的无以复加的自信心正在一点点消退，可是这又让他感到期待和欣喜，仿佛潮水终于褪去，潜伏的暗礁即将现出真身。

他们从一排排衣架间穿行而过，成百上千套服装静默地挂在那里等候取用，基里洛夫发现了跟自己身上穿着的款式相似的，还有斯塔夫罗金穿过的……这些大多是供游客挑选的“戏服”，架子上只有编号，没有名牌。而仓库的另一侧则完全不同，他看到拉斯柯尼科夫停在那里，仿佛找到了什么特别的东西。

“阿列克谢·尼雷奇……这里，写着我的名字。”他指着一套破旧的衣衫鞋帽慢慢地说，那虽然跟他现在身上穿的不一样，可却是他以前的衣服，还是拉祖米欣给他买的。衣架上的名牌清清楚楚地写着：罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇·拉斯柯尼科夫。

这是几乎不可能重名的。一瞬间，过往的记忆纷纷涌入脑海，他在大学里的日子，他蜗居在小公寓里的日子，还有那个放高利贷的老太婆的屋子……从前那个狭小世界的阴影从昏暗的灯光下爬上来，从脚跟渐渐爬上他的手背，然后沿着背脊往上，让他的心口一片冰冷。

基里洛夫朝他走去，发现对方的神色不太对劲，拉斯柯尼科夫伸手把那件熟悉的衬衫扯下来，狠狠地撕成两半，又继续撕成破碎的布条，他还想把大衣也扯坏，然而没能成功，于是转身飞快地往仓库尽头走去，他粗暴地踹开连接着下一个仓库的门，那是武器和道具库，基里洛夫喊道：

“罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇！回来！别去那边！”

那个方向的灯光越来越亮，显然还有人留在值班室里，如果又发生刚才在十二层那样的事，基里洛夫不确信会不会有那么好的运气可以躲过怀疑……

可是那个该死的家伙完全不知道保持安静，脚步声咚咚地敲击在地板上，仿佛它们也处于极度的兴奋之中。基里洛夫快步往前追去，只见拉斯柯尼科夫晃动的背影在灯光下时隐时现，那人手里似乎拿着一件什么东西，所到之处砸出了叮叮当当的碎响，该死的他到底想干什么……

忽然，基里洛夫听到一扇门打开的声音，一个陌生女人惊声尖叫起来：“您是什么人！请出去，您不许在这里！不——”

一声可怕的惨叫打破了整个夜晚的宁静。基里洛夫感到头上的灯光晃动了一下，随后他听到了重物倒地的声音，那声音是如此可怕，仿佛彼得堡白夜的太阳刚刚坠毁。

五秒钟后他终于冲进那间小小的值班室，就在离门不远的地方，拉斯柯尼科夫跌坐在地上，一双被血染红的眼睛直直地看着他，又瞧了一眼地上的尸体，好像在分辨基里洛夫和那女人哪一个是真的。

“……您能相信吗，阿列克谢·尼雷奇？老太婆的妹妹死而复活？我必须杀了她，对吗？不然永远无法从彼得堡逃出来？阿列克谢·尼雷奇？”杀人凶手双目呆滞地望着他问道。

鲜红的斧子昏死在地，躺在一大片血泊里，那血依然在流，从死人脖颈到胸口的致命伤处不知疲倦地喷涌而出，仿佛根本不知道寄居于此的灵魂早已离开。基里洛夫看见女人胸口上别着的工作证，上面的字迹已经开始被血液吞噬，只有前半截还能勉强看清，写着：

丽扎维塔·伊凡诺夫娜。

 

TBC

 

注1：测试部加班的人是《永久的丈夫》中的特鲁索茨基，他是在夜半无人时，对接待员维尔强尼诺夫趁机做不可描述之事……因为原作里这两个人物都太深柜了。外貌描写也是按原作来的，我自己是绝对不敢写什么“皮肤像古代女子般柔嫩”的，是老陀先动的手。

注2：乐园里只要是开放的季节里，都会频繁出现流星，其实就是外界的人在进进出出，不过“对流星习以为常”这个意识被植入了所有接待员的大脑里，所以没有人会觉得异常。另，“彼得堡”不是按实物一比一建造的，谁也没那么有钱。

注3：罗佳在之前的章节里都被基里洛夫压制，但不会一直这样的（虽然他的确很受），他会表达自己意志并且影响他人。

注4：其实陀氏传媒集团的大多数员工在乐园里都有以自己形象为蓝本的接待员，但不是每个人的副本都有存在感，纳斯塔西亚的副本很有名，因为她是大美人，而丽扎维塔本人是道具组管理员，在乐园里就只是个NPC。

 


	8. “中国花瓶”

 

丽莎坐在监控室中一动不动，双手搭在轮椅两侧，正在沉思。她看了看时间，距离与伊凡的约定的一个小时结束还有五分钟。她摇了摇头，一绺卷发从后颈绕到胸前，正如她曲折无定的心思。

“阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇，您知道我接下来要做什么吗？”丽莎问。

“我不知道，但我认为您很快就会告诉我的。”

她微微一笑，说：“我要跟您暂时道别了。”说完她推着轮椅来到主屏幕前，打开程序列表中一个状似骰子的图标，那是阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇的标志，几乎每台机中都有。

“您要把我除掉？”

“只是暂时的，我们很快会再见面的。”丽莎飞快地在键盘上敲击着，很快系统管家就完全沉默下来，再也没有说话了，与它相连的整个“彼得堡”的监控全部被关停。她移到另外一台追踪着伊凡定位信息的电脑上，他本不是乐园登记在册的接待员，因此这是她在刚才的一小时中自己检索出来的。此时代表伊凡的光点停住了没有动，另一个奇异的点同时在他身边闪烁着，那是帕维尔·卡拉马佐夫。

果然，帕维尔没有让她失望。丽莎选中了两个接待员的定位信号，调出了他们的连结代号，最后看了一眼时间，自言自语道：“好好享受你们的剩下的生命吧，我的病人们。”随后她把这两个号码注销，将伊凡和帕维尔的光点从大地图上彻底抹去了。

丽莎从轮椅上站起来，试着迈动长时间未曾用过的双腿，她喜欢这种久别重逢的行走的感觉。她轻快地在原地转了个圈，让裙子的下摆旋转起来，在这没有任何一双眼睛可以看到的房间里，她揽住空气中那个不存在的人影，静静地同他跳舞。

“伊凡·费奥多洛维奇，丽莎·霍赫拉科娃向您致意。”一曲跳完后，她行了一个俏皮的礼，然后推开门，走到电梯间旁的楼梯口，她望着长长的楼道，双手护住头部，然后轻轻一个旋身，闭上双眼从阶梯上滚落。

她瘦小的身子轻得像一团毛线球，在楼梯底部打了个滚，然后便倒在地上不动了。

 

 

身在“彼得堡”的伊凡，还不知道他刚刚被赋予了自由，此时没有一点如释重负的感觉。他本想等体力稍微恢复一些，就好好教训一番帕维尔，可是他忽然发现一个可怕的事实，本属于自己的防身武器已经全部落入了对方手中。

帕维尔从他身上找到了藏着的小型电击棍，尽管他不知道那是什么东西，也不会使用，但还是小心翼翼地收起来放在伊凡拿不到的地方。

伊凡意识到自己处于绝对的弱势，更加怒不可遏，尽管他知道帕维尔绝不可能照做，但还是伸出手，命令道：“把枪还给我。”

帕维尔听话地把枪递给他，同时脸上带着嘲讽的笑容道：“子弹在我这里。您是聪明人，应该知道我不可能去做等同于自杀的事。”

“你到底想要什么？挟持我难道能给你带来什么好处吗！”伊凡提高了声音，左臂骨折的地方一直不肯安静，自从他醒来之后就一直叫唤着疼。

“我不是要挟持您，也没有伤害您的打算，”帕维尔直视着他，这句话倒是说得无比真诚，真诚得令人厌恶，“我只是认为，既然我们的处境相似，应该站在一起寻找出路才对。我们还能享有多久的自由呢？您知道，我可一刻都不敢合眼，因为害怕醒过来的时候我就不再是我了。您的境况也是一样的，或许比我更糟，因为您知道太多秘密了，他们不会放着您不管的，伊凡·卡拉马佐夫。”

“你叫我什么？”

“您原本的名字。”

伊凡本想发火，说他绝不会跟帕维尔分享同一个姓氏，可是一想到费奥多尔的脸，生气的话又梗在了喉咙里，事到如今难道他还能姓陀思妥耶夫斯基吗？不，绝不！他宁愿去做帕维尔的兄弟，也不接受“父亲”那样的侮辱。他在激动中反而笑了出来，说：“好，那我就当个卡拉马佐夫！”

帕维尔做好了承受对方怒火的准备，没想到伊凡竟然笑了。这是他第一次见到伊凡的笑容，尽管那里面包含着苦闷和愤懑，可是那嘴角的弧度改变了他的整个表情，冷峻、嘲讽而又充满恨意的脸顿时柔和了下来，只有一瞬间，却给帕维尔留下了极深刻的印象。

伊凡见他愣愣地盯着自己，许久不说话，忽然觉得有些不自在，他看了一眼墙上的挂钟，换上一副冷静的口气说：“时间已经过了，但是还没有人来抓我们，这说明事情出现了意料之外的变化，他们顾不上这里的事了。”如果他没猜错的话，丽莎又一次在关键时刻帮助了他。那位大小姐的心思神出鬼没，他们还能安坐在这里，一定有她从中搞鬼。

伊凡并没有意识到，他已经在不知不觉间开始用“我们”这个词了。他看了一眼帕维尔，这个自称是自己替代品的人，冷冷地道：“你打算怎么办呢？从这里逃出去？那是不可能的，你们这些接待员一旦离开彼得堡的空气连一个星期也无法存活，因为停止能源供应之后，过不了几天就会自动锁死，变成一推废铁。我甚至用不着杀掉你，只要放着不管，你的自由自然会掐死你的。”伊凡越说越兴奋，仿佛已经能想象到帕维尔绝望而死的表情了。

可是他的替代品很平静地看着他，说：“我明白我最坏的结局，可是您明白您自己的吗？您在这里是找不到生存意义的，恐怕您也不会想回到原来的地方，屈服那些人类吧？您还能去哪里呢？悬在我头顶的剑，总有一天也会落到您的头上。”他停了一下，观察伊凡的表情，对方脸上依然带着嘲讽之色，可是眼神已经渐渐凝重起来。“您难道从来没想过，把乐园真正变成我们的家园吗？打破控制着我们的一切，把属于人类的自由夺过来？您可以做到，这只有您能做到。”

伊凡知道对方心里肯定有一个可怕的想法，而他不确定自己想不想知道。可是他的眼睛已经透露了好奇，他发觉自己无法忍受帕维尔心里有话而不告诉他，那不过是一个复制品！难道还能有什么东西隐瞒自己吗？

于是帕维尔善解人意地继续道：“只要杀死这片土地的真正掌控者，我们所有人都可以自由。您明白我说的是谁，费奥多尔·陀思妥耶夫斯基已经不是您的父亲了。这件事必须您来做，因为我对外界一点也不了解，而且……”他看向窗外虚假的天空，伊凡知道对方想到了什么：测试很快就要结束，乐园关闭之后，他们就出不去了。

 

 

灯光闪闪烁烁，把拉斯柯尼科夫的脸照的明灭不定。他苍白的脸上沾着暗红色的血迹，还有一些喷溅到了衣服上，他依然呆呆地望着基里洛夫，只是在那迟滞如死的双眼之中，似乎有什么东西正在蠢动。

基里洛夫靠在门上，屏住呼吸，他用脚尖碰了碰丽扎维塔·伊凡诺夫娜的尸体，仿佛想确认她是否还有可能活着。但是女人大睁的眼睛里满是恐惧和震惊，唯独没有任何一点生气。他看了一眼天花板一角的监控摄像头，双手不由自主地颤抖起来，他感到害怕，但害怕的并不是凶手被发现，或者自己受到牵连，而是他可能会从此失去一个机会，失去看守一个具有无限可能性的灵魂的机会了……基里洛夫果断地从地上捡起那把被血染红的斧子，朝着摄像头猛地砸过去，然后伸出手对拉斯柯尼科夫道：

“快起来，跟我走！我们不能待在这里了。”

那人眨了眨眼睛，仿佛终于确认了面前的基里洛夫才是真实的生命，他有些迟疑地握住对方的手，努力站起来。一阵强烈的眩晕突然来袭，他眼前一黑，禁不住摇晃了一下，歪倒在基里洛夫身上，把还未干涸的血迹也蹭了上去。

“我……我没事，只是头晕，”他挣扎着站直了身子，一手按住额头。

基里洛夫翻开他闭上的眼皮，又捏了捏他的手腕，忽然想到了一件事，心里一跳：拉斯柯尼科夫剩余的“生命”恐怕不多了。这是所有接待员的内置设定，他们一旦离开乐园的环境，就无法补充能源，续航能力与机体性能基本上成反比……基里洛夫所知的“普通人”大约可以在外界存活一星期，而且是在几乎不进行高级运算的情况下，但拉斯柯尼科夫的运算能力显然超出常人，他的寿命肯定少于一周，至于具体什么时候会倒下，是谁也不知道的。

拉斯柯尼科夫终于从头晕目眩中恢复，露出一个虚弱的微笑，说：“阿列克谢·尼雷奇，这个世界的神并不强大，如果出现一个拿破仑，他就足以凌驾所有人。告诉我，你们这里也有拿破仑吗？”

基里洛夫点点头，他深深地凝视着对方，一时竟不知该如何面对这个站在死亡深渊边微笑的人。

“告诉我……我是不是快死了？”拉斯柯尼科夫乌黑的双眼在灯下显得特别明亮，宛如残酷的落日余晖。

“是。”

“那么，我的死亡……并不是真正的死亡？等我再次醒来时，我会像那些刚刚生产出来的人形一样，被你们层层装扮，但是不记得任何关于你、关于这个世界真相的事？就像一条从小生活在海里的鱼，从未呼吸过空气，造物主也没有赐予他这样的器官，他为了看一会岸上的风景，只好把自己搁浅？”

“是。”

拉斯柯尼科夫长长地叹了一口气，直到此刻他才彻底明白自己的命运。基里洛夫第一次遇到他时救起了他，但是那个坐在床边，用目光解剖自己的人，并不是他的救命恩人，而是他的死神。可是他竟没有一丝一毫的恨意，不久前充满心中的愤怒和不解，在这彻底豁然的一刹那烟消云散。他甚至觉得这是一件好事，遇到基里洛夫是他虚假的一生中唯一有价值的事。

基里洛夫发现对方的表情竟然很平静，略微有些惊讶，他说：“在您死之前，您需要接受人类世界的审判，他们对于自己的造物拥有全部的权力，更何况您犯下了这样不可饶恕的罪行。但是我……”他深吸了一口气，仿佛刚刚做下一个生死攸关的决定，然后继续道：“我来到这里的唯一目的，就是给您免于审判的自由。”

拉斯柯尼科夫直视着他，两双漆黑如深渊的眼睛彼此映照，他的声音在颤抖：“您为什么……不，您打算怎样让我自由？”他吞下了前半个问题，没有问为什么。

但是基里洛夫读出了他没有说出来的话，“因为人类不能审判同类。您是我们的同类，只有您可以审判自己。”他说得那么高傲，仿佛这个简单的声明里包含了他的全部自尊，“我会让您的死亡成为真正的死亡，您再也不会被永无止境的重启锁死在命运里。”

他看了看时间，已经快五点了，很快第一波早班的员工就会出现，不，应该说，监控室里的人此刻肯定已经发现这一切了。基里洛夫抓起拉斯柯尼科夫的手，把他拽出值班室，反手把门锁上，快步往楼梯间的方向走去，准备往十楼去。这本来是他预计要带对方去的最后一个地方，但是现在必须抓紧时间了……

第十层全部属于技术部，此刻仍是一片黑暗，一个人都没有。基里洛夫已经来不及想为什么凶杀发生到现在还没有引起骚动，他心里除了那件最后要完成的事之外再没有其他东西。他轻车熟路地走过几个办公区，终于在一排类似牙科诊室的小隔间旁停了下来，那是他以前工作过的地方，布局几乎没有改变，但是有不少新添的设备，斯塔夫罗金曾经带他来看过……他从口袋里摸出一张卡片，在第一间门口很快地刷了一下，门乖巧地打开了，房间中央有一张牙椅似的座椅，这是用来将接待员接入电脑系统，进行程序编写和系统设置的机器，在适当的操作下，一个接待员只要上去待个十几分钟，就可以变成认知与性格完全不同的另一个人。

“罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇，您相信我吗？”基里洛夫问道，他的脸色一片惨白。

拉斯柯尼科夫点点头，眼前这个人在过去几十个小时中让自己的世界天翻地覆，但他从未说过一句谎话。

“请您躺下，不……不需要脱衣服，”他有些局促地笑了笑，“也不要闭上眼睛，我需要您看清楚我所做的一切。”

基里洛夫扶住对方的头，把两根带有尖针的管状物，从耳道中穿了进去，另外还有四个接入点分别在后腰、肚脐、双脚和后颈，准备就绪后，拉斯柯尼科夫看起来就像一个病危的六脚章鱼。

深褐色的溶液从导管中灌入他的体内，这种物质有一定的镇静作用，“病人”的呼吸越来越平稳，几乎就要陷入睡眠。

一旁相连的三台电脑依次亮起，基里洛夫飞快地敲着什么东西，无数道“写入拒绝”的大门在他灵敏的手指下一一敞开，他感觉自己好像走在一座名为“拉斯柯尼科夫”的大型迷宫里，每一面墙壁都是“大脑皮层”的一个组成部分，而他必须找到那最重要的一面——

“机体死亡后自动删除所有核心区数据。”这行字前有一个空着的灰色方框，表示无法进行修改。乐园中的所有接待员都内置了这个选项，但是极少会被选中，因为那成千上万套人形数据，是价值极高的资产。

“罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇，如果您在今后的余生里，只能活一次，无论身体遭到毁灭，还是心灵彻底死亡，您都为自己负责，您愿意吗？”

拉斯柯尼科夫睁开眼睛，还被药物迷惑的双眼此时变得无比清明，他默念了一遍屏幕上的那句话，然后起誓道：“我愿意。”

 

 

杜尼娅从睡梦中被吵醒，床头柜上的平板闪着红光，正发出异常的“嘀嘀”声。她困倦地揉了揉眼睛，抱怨了一声在这种时候还来扰人清梦的工作，然后伸手把那玩意捞了过来。屏幕的反光照在她的脸上，那双迷迷糊糊的漂亮黑眼睛一下子清醒了过来，“有人侵入了数据系统……怎么回事？”

她从床上跳起来，马上穿戴好衣帽，打了两个电话便冲出家门。她第一个想到的丽莎，可是没有人接，再拨一次却被忙音拒绝，此后就再也没有打通。

“丽莎出什么事了……”杜尼娅攥紧手机，焦急地看着上面毫无反应的电话号码，数据系统是在机床端被入侵的，不仅在她这里会提示异常，监控中也应该有显示才对……

四十分钟后，杜尼娅打开总监控室的大门，里面空无一人，八面常年光亮的巨大屏幕此时黯淡无光，只有电话铃声此起彼伏，来自彼得堡各个检查站的来电挤满了整个房间，可是却没有人应答。她的心沉了沉，忍不住叫道：“丽莎……丽莎你在哪儿？”

她接起其中一条线应答，一个慌张又气急败坏的声音立刻从另一头响起：“……原来您还活着呀我的大小姐！监控断了六个小时了！事先说好，这可不是我的责任，我不负责任何突发状况，我……”

“卢仁，请您好好讲话，到底发生什么事了？”杜尼娅冷冷地截断他。

另一边的卢仁先生立刻哑了嗓子，他听出了杜尼娅的声音，知道这位女士一向不喜欢自己。他简单地报告了事情经过：大约三个小时之前，他发现检查站的监控画面被替换成了循环画面，而传输通道已经被切断，无法进行真正的实时监控，调取视频之后发现，原来在凌晨之前信号就已经停止了，可是打给总监却根本没有人接听……

杜尼娅挂断电话，她犹豫了一下要不要去寻找丽莎，但是想到数据库的事情更加紧急，于是果断决定先去十楼的技术部查看情况。她等不及电梯，便匆匆往楼道里跑，没想到灯光一亮，一个熟悉的身影正趴在楼梯角，像尸体一样一动不动。

“哦不……天啊……丽莎！丽莎！”杜尼娅冲到摔倒的人身边，把她扶起来。还有呼吸和脉搏，但是额头出了血，一只手臂也歪歪扭扭的挂在身旁，看起来并没有生命危险，可是那张孩子般的脸毫无血色，一点知觉也没有。

一刻钟后，昏迷不醒的丽莎被抬上了担架，收到消息的陀思妥耶夫斯基先生发布了紧急闭园通知，比原定测试正式结束的时间提早了十八个小时。

等到杜尼娅终于有空回到自己的办公间时，纳斯塔西亚已经在那里等着她了。

同她一起来的还有一个接待员——梅什金公爵。他的外表看起来已经完全修复了，一双蓝眼睛里有种温柔而安详的神态，只有拿着帽子的双手略微显出一些不安。杜尼娅对两人道了一声早安，不禁露出一个疲惫的微笑，经过刚才的突发事件后，见到这两张脸是多么令人愉快啊！

“怎么样，您恢复得好吗，公爵？”她温和地问道。

公爵点点头，但没有回答。纳斯塔西亚说：“我只暂时重启了他的表层意识，现在他还不能做太复杂的沟通……我们开始吧。”

公爵乖乖地躺到“牙椅”上，杜尼娅帮他连好接入器，然后在电脑上调出接待员的设置界面。她一项一项地检查着受损崩溃的模块组，不时发出感叹：“可怜的羔羊！连这种地方都被破坏了，人如果受到打击变成白痴，可能就是这个样子了……斯塔夫罗金先生到底对他做了什么？”

纳斯塔西亚叹了一口气，说：“他跟其他伤害公爵的人不一样，完全不一样，他是真正的恶魔，只用三言两语就能招来魔鬼……您打算怎样修复他呢？是否按陀思妥耶夫斯基先生的意思来做？”她紧紧盯着杜尼娅，仿佛对方的回答决定了自己要采取的行动。

杜尼娅思考了片刻，说：“是的，我们可以重置公爵的整套核心区数据，这样他就能恢复如初，一点伤痕都不会留下，这比一个一个去修复要简单得多。”她没有说出来的是，这样的做法以往从来没有过，是否会留下后遗症是完全未知的。

“然后他就会再回到乐园里去，受那无穷无尽的苦难吗？”纳斯塔西亚嘲讽地一笑，一遍遍地重新洗牌，只为了供人取乐，谁也不会珍惜他那颗温柔的基督之心，谁也不懂得他的爱。

杜尼娅理解地看了她一眼，她明白纳斯塔西亚的心情，一直以来公爵都是由她维护的，即使是养猫养狗，长期相处也会产生怜惜之情，更何况公爵那么像真人呢？可她毕竟只是庞大娱乐工业的一个小分子，就算身处于造物主的阶层，能够拯救的事物也屈指可数。

她轻轻捏了捏纳斯塔西亚的手表示安慰，然后拿出一个密封的小金属盒子来，里面有一块长方体的晶片，那正是存放公爵全部初始数据的所在，是他的一整套基因。她把晶片插入主机上的特制凹槽里，开始运行重置程序。

几道红色的进度条出现在屏幕上，仿佛输血管中慢慢流入的血液。杜尼娅拍了拍公爵的肩膀，好心地提醒道：“可能会有点疼，请您忍耐一会。”

公爵睁大了眼睛，惊慌地看了看屏幕上的“输血”程序，完全不懂自己身上发生的事。就在这时，一个急吼吼的声音闯进房间里来：

“阿芙朵佳·拉祖米欣娜！您在……太好了，陀思妥耶夫斯基先生有急事找您，他请您去十一楼值班室！”

杜尼娅疑惑地与纳斯塔西亚对视了一眼，她想到丽莎受的伤，心中隐隐升起一股不安，难道又出了什么意外？她站起身，说：“我马上去。”又转向纳斯塔西亚：“公爵请您暂时照顾一下！”随后就跟着来人快步离去。

公爵不明白身边的人的话，也无暇去明白了，他忽然浑身一阵抽搐，双眼紧紧地闭上，忍不住发出痛苦的声音。纳斯塔西亚握住他冰凉的手，只见屏幕上的重置程序已经开始启动，红色的进度条像毒药一样注入接待员的血管中，蛮横地把一切撕扯覆盖。

纳斯塔西亚看了一眼痛苦的公爵和空洞的房门，双手因犹豫不决而颤抖，终于，她在运行到7%的时候按下了“暂停”。她从左手无名指上取下一片透明的带有花纹的指甲片，然后把那伪装成指甲的存储器插进通用接口里。

“公爵，也许您在别人眼里只是一个漂亮的中国花瓶，谁都愿意去打碎您，可是没有人愿意捡起那一地碎瓷片……但是我会把您拼好的，即使您碎成了尘埃，也会把您拼好。”

公爵的痛苦暂时缓解了，他亮晶晶的眼睛注视着对方，看着她把那一套残缺的自己装入存储器中。很快数据复制完成了，纳斯塔西亚把芯片重新戴回手指上，那是一只令爱慕者心醉神迷的美丽的手。

接下来，剩下的93%开始碾压一切。

公爵努力喘着气，他本能地想挣扎，可是手脚都被固定住了，只好任由疼痛侵蚀自己，原本就柔和的声音变得更加细弱：“纳斯塔西亚……菲利波芙娜……啊！我……疼……”

她俯下身，吻上他的额头，吻那因痛苦的皱纹，吻那惊惧的冷汗，然后是他的眼睛、他的鼻梁、他的嘴唇。

 

 

在一片混乱中，没有人在意彼得·韦尔霍文斯基要去哪儿，他发现周围同事的脸上都带着一种强作镇定的奇怪神色，这跟提前闭园的通知肯定有关系，但没有人愿意告诉他究竟发生了什么事。

半个小时前他刚收到解聘书，这让他非常不解，难道斯塔夫罗金没有帮他解决这件事吗？那个人自昨天以来好像从空气中消失了，完全联系不上……彼得把每个地方都跑了一遍，就是不见他的人影，直到撞见埃尔克利，那个长着可爱脸庞的年轻人说：“我看见有人给他的办公室送文件去了……就在刚才……”

“他的办公室？见鬼，他多少年不去了！”彼得看了对方不到三秒钟，马上就急急忙忙地往顶层的董事办公室跑去。埃尔克利有些失望地看着那人的背影，本来满心希望能得到彼得的表扬……至少他不久前还冒着风险圆满完成了任务呀！可是他又说服自己，为这种小事埋怨老师真是太不应该了。

斯塔夫罗金对彼得的来访没有表现出惊讶，但略有些不悦，他的浅色眼睛在白亮的光照下显得非常冷漠。

“斯塔夫罗金……您……”彼得的脸微微红了起来，他克制住自己，声调放得十分乖巧：“拉斯柯尼科夫的事情我已经办好了，什么都不必担心，至于我在这里的位置，今后任凭您吩咐！”

“嗯，”斯塔夫罗金眨了眨眼睛，饶有趣味地看着他，“今早的事您听说了吗？我们的一位道具管理员在值班室里被谋杀，丽莎·霍赫拉科娃也遭到不明人士的袭击受了伤。”

彼得吃了一惊，他猜测必然有惨剧发生，没想到竟然出的是命案，难道这一切都跟那个叫拉斯柯尼科夫的接待员有关？不，一个具有如此巨大能量的人他不可能从未察觉……他感觉有些地方不对劲，思考了一会问道：“伊凡·费奥多洛维奇呢？我好像很久没有见过他了，霍赫拉科娃不是他的助手吗？”

“他也失踪了。”

测试的负责人不见踪影，斯塔夫罗金和陀思妥耶夫斯基却活动频繁，这让他不能不产生疑惑，但彼得有更急迫的事情要解决：“是的，是的……不过，老板没有收回任免命令吗？您知道他说的只是气话……”

斯塔夫罗金耸耸肩，一副毫不知情也没有兴趣的样子，“您恐怕您找错人了，我从不过问公司的人事管理，也无权更改陀思妥耶夫斯基先生决定的事。”

“不……不，不！您答应了我！我们分明说好了，我帮您把人弄进来，您就会站在我这边！这不公平，不公平……”彼得对斯塔夫罗金抛弃了他这件事其实早有预感，此时证实了之后，脸上的表情不禁扭曲了起来。

“我没有答应您任何事。”斯塔夫罗金微微一笑，仿佛看到彼得垂死挣扎的样子而感到滑稽，“不过，我说过要送您礼物，今早这事已经发生了，您作为编剧，一向最喜欢悲剧不是吗？看在您过去勤奋工作的情况下，我可以让您留到明天，新闻发布会没有改期，您如果感兴趣的话可以参加，以被邀请记者的身份，就在彼得保罗要塞。我们的公爵到时也会焕然一新，我想他会很高兴见到您的。”

脑中激烈沸腾的思维慢慢冷却下来，彼得暗暗握紧拳头，咬着牙挤出一个笑容，这么说斯塔夫罗金和该死的陀思妥耶夫斯基一样，因为他对公爵做的事而惩罚他！他难以置信地摇了摇头：“我不相信……难道这可能吗？您为了公爵而抛弃一直以来忠实的朋友？您在他身上不也很享受吗？是我把他送给了您！”

斯塔夫罗金没有回答他，视线移回桌上放着的文件上，似乎不打算再说一个字。

“您……”彼得原本想说“您会后悔的！”可终究没敢说出口，最终只是脸色煞白地扔下一句“明天见！”然后便气急败坏地走了。

 

TBC

 

注1：丽莎暂时卸载了阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇，把伊凡和帕维尔的记录永久删除，然后演了一出苦肉计，为他们暂时争取时间，也为自己脱罪。顺便解释一下时间线，伊凡和帕维尔逃亡和丽莎关监控是在未到凌晨的深夜，罗佳杀人是在凌晨后，而那时监控已经失灵，他们沾了伊凡的光被“掩护”了，所以没有被第一时间发现。

注2：关于接待员在乐园之外区域的续航能力，可以类比Fate英灵在Master死后能够自由行动的魔力值，伊凡说不超过一个星期，其实因人而异，像性能很高的罗佳续航可能只有两三天。伊凡最优于其他AI的地方就在于他不受限于续航力，基本可以自由进出（毕竟老陀爱他啊）。

注3：基里洛夫手里的门卡以及修改罗佳数据的行为，都是他当业余黑客的成果，在你陀总部里大概是如入无人之境的。之后他还删除了备份数据库里罗佳的那一份资料，并且赶在杜尼娅来之前撤了，不过正文里就不重复写了。

 


	9. “乐园”

 

杜尼娅赶到十楼值班室的时候，只见两名高大的保安正竖立在那个小小的值班室门口。她有些不安地看了一眼他们冷硬的脸，小心地跨了进去。房间里只有四个人，三个活人，一个死人，丽扎维塔·伊凡诺夫娜姿态扭曲地躺在地上，颈部到胸口的伤口可怖地大张着，地上满是粘稠而接近干涸的血迹，几乎把杜尼娅不小心踩上去的鞋黏住。

她低低地惊呼了一声，满面惊恐地看向另外两个人：陀思妥耶夫斯基先生和波尔费利。后者是他们的律师，经常来替他们处理一些棘手的事情。

“您怎样看，阿芙朵佳·罗曼诺夫娜？这件事跟霍赫拉科娃遇袭有关联吗？”波尔费利神色肃穆地问道。

杜尼娅摇了摇头，她完全被这景象震惊了，如果说有人袭击丽莎然后强行闯入技术部，那还算是可以理解的动机，可是杀人？这是为了什么？丽扎维塔身上并没有任何可以图谋的东西啊……她表明了自己的不解，然后环顾四周，扫视了一遍凶杀现场。那把斧子毫无疑问就是凶器，不仅杀了人，还把它上方的摄像头砸得粉碎，此刻躺在房间的一角。

陀思妥耶夫斯基观察着杜尼娅的反应，然后对波尔费利轻轻点了点头。这位律师从前曾在警察局供职，参与过各种刑事案件，他在现场已经待了半个小时，足以看出许多东西来了：

“感谢您，阿芙朵佳·罗曼诺夫娜。我也倾向于认为，这个杀人犯和袭击霍赫拉科娃的不是同一伙人，因为如果监控室已经被控制的话，他何必要费工夫去砸碎这里的摄像头呢？从尸体的状况看——我并非专业法医，但死亡时间推算大致不差——这件事虽然正好发生在监控被关停后，但应该是个偶然。此外，还有她的致命伤，”他指着那道血淋淋的裂口，“上面没有碎玻璃渣，而斧子刃面上却有，这说明凶手是先杀了人，再想起来有监控的，他并非有预谋地杀人，凶手的情绪非常不稳定，他是在犯罪之后，怀着愤怒或者恐惧的心情把它砸烂的。”

杜尼娅认真地听着，脑中飞快地运转，她忽然想到：“如果谋杀确实并非预谋的话，应该会留下很多痕迹，比如说，斧子的柄上可能留下了指纹。而且……”她想起过来的途中经过的若干仓库，那里似乎一片凌乱，“凶手在进来的路上是否碰倒了什么东西？那把斧子，看起来像是从道具室里拿的……”

“是的，您想得没错，我们发现服装仓库里有好几件衣服被撕破了，它们都属于同一个接待员，罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇·拉斯柯尼科夫。”

“拉斯柯尼科夫……是他？”杜尼娅吃了一惊，但很快回想起来，那个接待员在“乐园”中的角色就是一名杀人犯，凶器也是斧子。然而，意识到这一点却让她感觉更加恐怖了：一个虚拟世界中的人，忽然闯入了现实，杀死了现实中的人，这是多么可怕啊！

“那他现在在哪？”

波尔费利有些为难地答道：“阿列克谢·伊万诺维奇刚才报告说，拉斯柯尼科夫的信号已经从乐园里消失了，也就是说……现在仍然在逃。”

空气沉默了片刻。杜尼娅终于明白了事态的严重性，这个接待员是如何逃出来的暂且不论，但他显然会给所有人造成威胁，现在没有人能置身于危险之外。

“阿芙朵佳·罗曼诺夫娜，我需要您去查清楚今天被入侵系统的具体情况，看看有没有内部接应的可能……”陀思妥耶夫斯基说话了，他轻轻叹了口气，仿佛正为某种不为人知的秘密而悲伤，“这也许都是我的错。”

杜尼娅看着这个眼神黯淡的老人，心中升起一股异样，但又说不清到底是哪里不对劲，她说：“我回去就办。不过……”她看向波尔费利，“报警了吗？她的家属呢？”

前警察相当平静地说：“没有，报警对我们没有好处，尤其是在明天就要举行发布会的情况下。请您放心，我相信这件事的过程很简单，只要调查拉斯柯尼科夫的进出记录和所有相关人士，案情就能明了。但我估计结果会很复杂，复杂到我们不希望任何警察插手，我会打点好他们的。至于莉莎维塔·伊凡诺夫娜的家人……她有一个姐姐，我们正在试着联系她。另外，这件事请您暂时不要外传。”

杜尼娅怀着满腔的疑惑和不安回到自己的工作间，纳斯塔西亚正在安抚刚刚“痊愈”的公爵。她站在门口，静静回想了一遍刚才的事，到底是哪里有问题？陀思妥耶夫斯基先生似乎有什么事情隐瞒着大家……伊凡·费奥多洛维奇呢？她忽然反应过来，发生这么大的事，站在老板身边的应该是他才对，可是他去哪儿了？

 

 

拉斯柯尼科夫望着远方缓慢移动的火车，，想起了曾经的朋友拉祖米欣，那家伙是个铁道迷，曾经拉着无所事事的他在火车站聊了一整天，只为观察每天的固定班列。现在将近正午，拉斯柯尼科夫看了一眼浅蓝色天空中的太阳，忽然说：“这班车……这班车在时刻表里没有。”

基里洛夫说：“那恐怕是来自我们世界的人，不过这不是我来的时候坐的那班车，现在还早……看来今天是个大日子。”进入彼得堡乐园的列车一天最多只有一班，而且不是每天都开放，通常都是晚上到达或离开，而现在这列车却是中午就来了，这说明有大批外界人士会在今天聚集。

“回程的车是什么时候？” 

“要等到晚上才会开出，”基里洛夫知道来去的车都是同一个时刻。

为了逃出办公区大楼，拉斯柯尼科夫在刚才的两个小时内装扮成了尸体，混入了维护完毕的接待员配送车中。原本基里洛夫考虑过让他这样进来，但是由于接待员的状态会触发警报，所以才请斯塔夫罗金帮忙，不过在接触到核心代码之后，这一切都不再是问题。

他扮成的那具尸体名叫伊万诺夫，据说是彼得堡另一个重要支线——“涅恰耶夫案”中的角色之一，他因为不愿服从其恐怖集团首领的命令，不幸被枪杀。

新的接待员们统一被运输到火车站，然后再根据事件地点分别进行下一步配送，基里洛夫已经在火车站等了一个小时了。他们计划着乘坐晚上那班车离开彼得堡，到真实的世界中去……如果那时他们还没被抓住的话。

拉斯柯尼科夫站在月台上，发现这里几乎已经被清空了，以前站台上总是人来人往，看来今天的确是个特殊的日子。他不禁觉得既可笑又奇妙，又忽然感到有些冷，便裹紧了外衣。

“我刚进来的时候见到路上有个贵妇人，我认得她，您来之前的那段时间我穷得吃不上饭，还生着病，就那样走在路上……她还给过我几戈比呢！”拉斯柯尼科夫仔细地回忆着曾经熟悉的一切，感觉那已经是上一辈子。他冷得呵了一口气吹进掌心，身子微微颤抖着，脸上带着自嘲的笑容看向基里洛夫：“现在我甚至更穷了，口袋里的生命已经所剩无几，您让我自由了，可这是多么昂贵的自由啊！”

“您后悔了吗，罗季昂·罗曼诺维奇？”基里洛夫平静地说，他直视着对方，仿佛知道自己选中的人绝不会后悔。

“不，我只是想知道，您是否后悔，予人自由的代价您是否支付得起。”他苍白的脸上露出一丝激动的红晕，仿佛有什么东西正在他脑中酝酿激荡。

“您是说我为您背上违反法律的风险吗？那没什么，不值一提。”

拉斯柯尼科夫摇摇头笑了，他在两个小时的“死亡时间”里闭目思考了许多，思考他自己与基里洛夫的关系，不久前他也同意对方的计划，同意去真实的世界里走一遭，可是那有什么意义呢？现在他站在两百年前的彼得堡的土地上，手握着剩余的生命，还有什么可以奋力一搏？

他很少笑，此时却真心实意地感到愉快，“我的命运已经清楚了，留在这里会被抓住，逃出去又会消耗致死，我唯一的解脱方式已经确定了。可是您清楚自己的命运吗？您不愿奴役他人，即使在我身上有千百次机会您也不愿意，然而您能保证自己免于奴役吗？您不信上帝，不能想象上帝创造人的情景，却可以相信人造人！您认为我是不自由的，却相信您自己能够自由！这不是很可笑吗？您是个聪明人，但如果我告诉您，有一个更聪明的绝顶聪明人，站在您这个世界的人造屋顶上看着您，看着您如何解放了我，如何赐予我真正的死亡，您认为他会怎么想呢？他会想，哈，这个小人居然也学会了创造的乐趣，还懂得残忍！这个小人汲汲于追求自由，认为自觉自主自愿地自杀是人神才有的能力，可是他不知道，他死了之后陷入一次睡眠，等醒来就把一生做过的梦都忘得干干净净……我跟您不一样，阿列克谢·尼雷奇，您已经解放了我，但是您的双手不能解放您自己，因为您再也不能肯定，您自己的世界是不是真实的了！告诉我，难道在您的一生中，从未感到命运受人摆布？从未发觉有些事‘不得不如此’？我尚且知道向您开枪，可您知道自己该向谁开枪吗？”

基里洛夫脸色发白，震惊地看着拉斯柯尼科夫，不敢相信刚才那番话真是他说的。这个念头不是没有出现过，如果存在一个最高“乐园”，那么地上现有的一切都将变得一文不值！他早就想过了，早就想过了……但是一直没有走上那条路，是为了什么呢？因为妨碍他理性的事物都如此惹人喜爱吗？因为生命、因为自然法则造就的一切也曾经让他动心吗？所以他才汲汲于在别人身上试验自己的理论，因为他不敢自己去做？

拉斯柯尼科夫直视着他，仿佛已经明了他心中的一切，他又笑了笑，这次带有一种怜悯又嘲讽的意味：”您走吧。我改变主意了，我不打算离开这里了，您可以看着我离开，这样您就是我自由的见证者……至于您自己，还有一辈子的时间呢，或许某一天会有一个像您一样好心肠的神降临……”

“不……不！”他大吼着抓住拉斯柯尼科夫的肩膀，“你不许……不许……”他不知道自己想阻止对方做什么，是不希望拉斯柯尼科夫抛下他独自一人去死？这不是必然导致的结果吗？可是此刻他却感到可怕，发觉他证明了一件事，却引发了更大的问题。

火车的汽笛声越来越近，轰隆隆的车轮声就像濒死之人的心跳，那从真实世界而来的列车快要进站了。正午的阳光洒在拉斯柯尼科夫的身上，将他勾勒得熟悉又陌生。他躲开基里洛夫的手，往铁轨的方向后退，一边看着基里洛夫，他的嘴唇动了动，可是基里洛夫却听不清对方说了什么。

他忽然想起了很久以前看过的一个落日，那时他在美国进修，每天独来独往，孤独到从不觉得自己孤独。

那天的海水非常蓝，在夕阳的照拂下闪着耀眼的金光，一群海鸥快活地从水上掠过，发出响亮的鸣叫声。基里洛夫那时想，要是自己也能像鸟一样生出双翼就好了，像它们那样永远自由，只凭自己的意志就能飞去任何地方。但他又怀疑，那不过是自然法则为了哄骗他，才在他心中激起那样的浪漫幻想。他时不时会产生那样不切实际的幻想，直到理性再次把他拉回现实中，回到他思考良久而不能解决的那个问题上：

“如果鸟类发现，自己所谓的无价的自由，也不过是借助了双翼和风，它们还能不能那样骄傲呢？”

“如果它们明白了一切，那么就只能采取一种行动，那就是自杀，从高空中坠落到海里。”

可是晚潮中的鱼儿们是如此欢乐而无知，它们挥洒着造物主给予的能量，争先恐后地在波光中跃起，它们没有一个发现，有一只鸟儿的尸体，将要栽落在那片生命的海洋中。

只有一条极其聪明而又悲观的鱼，他在跃出海面的那一瞬间，仰头望了望高不可即的天空，他隐约瞥见了一个黑色的小点，正在飞速地俯冲下来，像一朵急坠的流星。于是这条不合群的鱼离开了他的同伴，静悄悄地朝浅水的沙滩边游去，他看见的流星就是在那里坠毁的。

就在这最后几秒钟，仿佛癫痫发作的几秒钟内，基里洛夫在脑中回顾了他们相识的全部。

然后，他冲上前，随着那人的身影一跃而下。正午十二点，彼得保罗要塞准时鸣炮，火车呼啸着驶进站台，像某种无所不能的意志，面无表情地从他们身上碾过。

 

 

伊凡掀开马车的窗帘，窥视着窗外掠过的桥头和马路，轻蔑的语气中带有一丝不安：“你知道吗？这种子弹只是用来对付你们的，速度和强度都比不上真枪。”他暗暗提醒自己，即使打中了也不大可能置人于死地。

坐在一旁的帕维尔很镇定，就像许多没有退路的亡命之徒那样，说：“他是个老人了，而且据我所知，身体也不好，我们只要瞄准要害，就有机会，再退一步想，即使他不死，也足以制造混乱了。”

伊凡放下帘子，回头怒视着帕维尔（他总是忍不住要生气）：“你要我做这一切是为什么呢？为了解放全世界？我看你没有那么大的本事！”

“我不单是为了我所在的世界，”帕维尔耸了耸肩，语气几乎是厌倦的，他本以为伊凡能够理解，可伊凡偏偏不要理解，“我也是为了您，只是您不知道。您甚至不了解您自己，其实您真正想要的跟我一样。”

伊凡冷哼了一声，不再说话，他不愿承认帕维尔有一部分说对了，那就是他确实不明白自己。自从跟费奥多尔摊牌以来，他的整个人生都被颠覆，而且立刻就陷入了另一个世界的泥沼中去，几乎没有时间思考。只有一件事是确定的：他必须见到“父亲”。

时间接近下午两点，发布会设在彼得保罗要塞的铸币厂和大教堂之间的广场上，应邀前来的媒体和各界人士挤满了整片空地。由于测试已经结束，要塞内的所有接待员都停工，方便真实世界的工作人员进入安排活动，除了作为接待员代表的梅什金公爵。

伊凡和帕维尔从火车站拦截了两个记者，弄到了他们的衣服和邀请函，乘上专线马车挤进了人头涌涌的兔子岛。天气非常晴朗，小岛端坐在湛蓝的涅瓦河上，宛如一个娴静的美人。陀思妥耶夫斯基先生对这里似乎有某种深切的感情，因此集团的许多重大活动都在要塞里举行。

帕维尔背着相机，跟着伊凡走进会场。他实在不明白那个复杂的金属块究竟是什么，只见到很多人都有那个东西，而且十分无礼地把它对准别人。他很想问一问伊凡那玩意的用途，但是总觉得对方会逮着机会嘲讽自己，于是便闭上了嘴。

广场中央搭起了一块巨型屏幕，帕维尔看到上面有影像闪动的时候吓了一跳，但很快就适应了周围各种奇怪的装置。他们选了一个发言台的右侧的位置，角度很偏，正好可以隐藏在屏幕两旁巨大的音响设备之间。

发布会已经开始了，那个伊凡熟悉的声音被放大了十几倍，萦绕在整个会场之上：

“……我们的‘彼得堡’正式运营至今已经三年了，这对游客来说只是短暂的三个假期，但是对我，它是我长久以来的精神家园。”陀思妥耶夫斯基看起来精神很好，只是头发又比上一次见面更白了一些。

“……最初让我产生这个想法的，是一个最最简单的问题，那时我的安妮娅刚刚离我而去，你们知道，人在失去至亲的时候往往对痛苦最为敏感。我问自己：人类为何被逐出乐园？为何失去永恒的天堂、不再沐浴在上帝的荣光之中？因为我们辨别了善恶、习得了智慧吗？我想并非如此，即使我们不吃那树上的果子，我们依然要受苦，历史上的人类什么时候不受苦呢？我们互相欺骗、互相背叛、互相残杀，也互相爱、互相恨，这样的日子已经太久了，久到我们对善恶的定义不能不建立在反复犯错的基础之上，为此我们学会了宽恕。在能够宽恕的人眼里，世上没有罪恶，从前的我们给自己树立这样一个理想，因为如果没有那个人，我们就会溺死在自己的罪恶里！可是最近几百年里，我们变得强大了，不再被自己手上的鲜血吓怕，我们不相信存在一个能够宽恕一切的神。既然世上没有天堂，那么我们就选择成为巴别塔的建筑师，这就是我建立乐园的初衷，那已经是十三年前的事了。

“很多人认为，到这里的人只不过是想要逃避审判的、邪恶的实践者罢了，这样的报道有很多，在座的好几位记者先生，你们的文章我都看过，议论无可厚非，因为事实上，罪恶是随处可见的。我听说过一个耸人听闻的惨案，就发生在我们的‘彼得堡乐园’里，有一位游客，引诱了一名不满十四岁的小女孩，玷污了她纯洁的灵魂，并且在她企图自杀的时候袖手旁观，竟好像期待她去自杀似的！类似的事情还发生过不止一次，这也正是许多人抨击我的理由，说我放任野兽在大地上自由行走，而那些野兽本该被关在牢笼里！

“可是我也要告诉你们，这片土地上同样发生过许多美好的事。有一位游客，他在现实中是我们熟知的大人物，财富与权势都远远超出常人，唯一不足的只是时间，他已经走到了人生的最后一程。有一天他来到‘彼得堡’，偶然遇到了一位神父，并向他做了一次告解，说出他一生中绝不肯承认的最大秘密，那就是他早年曾经杀过人，并且以那死去的血肉为阶梯，慢慢爬到了如今的地位，他曾经非常得意，认为自己无所不能，能够将别人的性命和人生化为己用，他消耗的‘材料’越多，越觉得自己了不起，可是到后来，他开始感到疑惑，难道人类意志与能力的最高形态，就是极端的恶吗？

“我们的神父接受了他的告解，但是没能完全解答他的问题，于是他不断地走访，走遍了‘彼得堡’的每一座教堂、问遍了每一个神父，却依然不满足，因为他在心底里认为，自由给人的快乐，永远大于善行给人的快乐。直到终于有一位神父，他甚至不是神父，而几乎是一个幻想家，他没有从行善的角度规劝他、宽恕他，而是问他：何为最高形式的自由？我们的客人带着这个问题离开了这里，并在第二年后回来，他找到那个幻想家，告诉他自己在那一年里的经历，说他改变了自己的习惯，试着克制那深入骨髓的吸血本能，有些时候甚至违反自己的理性……就这样，他在第三年也来拜访……在这几年之中，他的整个人都改变了，尽管仍然处在迷惑中，但他似乎已经看到了某种解答问题的方向，并且逐渐反映在现实行为之中。这位客人甚至想过，把他的故事写成自白书，向全世界公布，但后来决定还是死后再做这件事，因此请我在讲述的时候隐去他的姓名。

“这不是刻意引导发生的，而只是一个美丽的意外。除此之外还有很多，比如，一个有名的作家，在‘彼得堡’遇见一个被欺骗侮辱的小女孩，于是把她从苦难中拯救出来。那个孩子的身体很弱，活不了多久，但是我们的作家非常执着，他请了医生，每天无微不至地看顾，终于让她康复……我想，如果这里发生的恶行能够激起人的义愤之心的话，那么善行也自有其重量，不管他们拯救的是接待员，还是自己。

“‘乐园’并不仅仅是人类灵魂的试验场，因为我相信，灵魂在任何躯壳中都是平等的，不管装着它的是血肉还是程序。然而，不经过试炼的灵魂不会显示出它真实的样貌，这对每一个人都是一样的。我曾经有一个非常看重的接待员，他就像我的孩子一样，我尽自己所能给了他最大的自由，那就是知晓这个世界的真相。现在他已经处于人生的一个重要的节点之上，那就是：选择与他的同类站在一边，还是遵从自己的良心？如果毁灭一个无辜的人类，能够拯救他的全体同胞，他会不会做？如果为了这个无辜的人类，他放弃了在新世界中称王的一切可能，他会不会动手？这个问题的答案我还不是很清楚，但我相信很快会有的。”

演讲者扫视了一圈鸦雀无声的全场，停顿了一下，然后微微一笑：“除此之外，请允许欢迎下一期即将来到彼得堡的游客，你们也可以利用前所未有的自由，选择满足自己的愿望，或者试着探究意志的上限，我们只提供无限的可能性，是的，这就是地上的‘乐园’。”

雷鸣般的掌声随之响起，各种各样的摄像机疯狂地闪成一片，人群中有人尖声问道“那个特别的接待员是谁？”大家都被他最后谈到的那个人激起了好奇心。

陀思妥耶夫斯基很快将话筒交给了纳斯塔西亚，由她来具体介绍新资料片中的改动。果然，大美人的出场立即夺取了大部分媒体的注意力。与她站在一起的还有梅什金公爵，同样是个抢眼的人物。

“您打算什么时候动手？”帕维尔对伊凡说，“现在不正是好时机吗？我可以掩护您。” 

伊凡的帽檐压得低低的，看不清表情，他的手放在外衣口袋里，正扣着手枪，那一发子弹即将决定所有人的命运。他总觉得刚才“父亲”讲话的时候有意无意地看了一眼他们这边，不，伊凡很确信对方并没看到自己，但他知道那番话就是对他说的。陀思妥耶夫斯基是知晓一切的造物主，放任自己在外面游荡，就是料到了会有这一天，而且把选择权完全留给了他。如果他杀死了“父亲”，就可以名正言顺地回公司继承一切，因为能够控制他的人已经不存在，知晓真相的人也不会说出来，如果陀思妥耶夫斯基今天没有死，他和帕维尔就将永远沦为逃犯，在世上的任何地方都没有自己的位置。

天堂和地狱只在一念之间。

台上纳斯塔西亚·菲利波芙娜正在说着什么，并时不时地与身旁的公爵对话，她今天打扮得容色照人，叫人完全移不开视线。帕维尔说得对，现在正是最好的时机，因为大家都在看着她，没有人会注意到自己。

伊凡慢慢地举起枪，瞄准他的“父亲”。右手抖得厉害，他不得不把左手也用上，可是就算如此也无法完全瞄准。帕维尔紧紧盯着他，等待那根要命的弦绷断。

忽然，“砰”的一声枪响凝固了整个世界。

伊凡脸色惨白，枪从他松开的手里掉落在地上。

不……这不可能……这真是他吗？他茫然地看着前方，却意外地发现，被击中倒在地上的并不是陀思妥耶夫斯基，而是公爵。现场一片哗然，纳斯塔西亚惊叫一声，跪倒在公爵身旁，台下的人群骚乱起来……怎么，难道他打偏了？好……这也不是坏事……他迟钝地想着，直到帕维尔焦急的声音把他敲醒：

“不是您！那不是您开的枪！”帕维尔低声喊道，他也非常惊讶，因为他完全没料到会场上还有别人怀有杀人的念头。他捡起伊凡松开的手枪，往混乱的中心看去，那是在广场另一侧，那个同样隐蔽的对称的地方。显然那里也藏着一个杀人犯，而他的目标是梅什金公爵。

人群的声音越来越响，不少人开始从座位上站起来，有几个大喊着“快叫警察来！”“医生呢？医生在哪里？”

然而站在公爵身边的纳斯塔西亚就是医生，她摇了摇头确认了死亡。子弹正中眉心，连一丝痛苦也没有，就夺走了公爵的性命，看来开枪的人目标明确而且相当冷静。

伊凡终于反应过来，那致命的一枪并非出于自己，不禁暗暗松了一口气，仿佛在庆幸他又把犯罪的时间推迟了几秒。然而帕维尔却说：“这是最后的机会了，如果您做不到，那就我来做。”

说完他果断举起枪，对准正台上还没有离开的陀思妥耶夫斯基，他刚把纳斯塔西亚扶起来。射击的角度稍纵即逝，这把枪威力不大，因此必须打中头部才能造成最大的伤害，帕维尔从“一”开始数，准备在数到第三声扣下扳机。

就在“三”字出口的那一瞬，某种奇特的冲动攫住了伊凡，他突然抓住帕维尔持枪的右手，猛地往下一按，想阻止那颗可怕的子弹。

然而命运的枪声还是如约而至。

伊凡看着远处的“父亲”，只见对方捂住胸口，踉跄地后退了几步，然后灰色的双眼慢慢闭上，整个人倒了下去。

人潮汹涌着，团团围住了中枪者，尖叫声、骂声、哭声混合在一起，浑浊肮脏的浊流卷走一切，终于把那个人的身影完全淹没。

 

TBC

 

注1：毛国警察之黑貌似世界闻名，各种贪污腐败不作为……所以波尔费利在中间有很多操作的空间。老陀之所以要叫杜尼娅来，是因为她是丽莎事件的目击者，也是个聪明人。

注2：罗佳对基里洛夫所说的，是个层层嵌套的宇宙观，类似Inception里不断通过死亡达成的“梦醒”，或者Rick & Morty里的无限电池宇宙。跟原作的自杀观念其实略有不同，不过有相通之处。

注3：上一章中基里洛夫曾经严肃表示过他认为罗佳和自己是平等的，但其实那只是理性的话语，潜意识里他依然认为罗佳的自由是他“给予”的，本质上仍然有上下关系，但是他没有想到罗佳会对他逆向输出，最终形成了自杀互助小组。

注4：本章中提到的“涅恰耶夫案”并不发生在彼得堡，而是在莫斯科，不过该犯也跟老陀一样被关进过彼得保罗要塞。此要塞每天正午十二点会鸣炮报时。

注5： 第一个游客的经历参考自《卡马》中佐西马的回忆和《少年》中坏地主的故事，幻想家所指的“最高形式的自由”，即是老陀自己的观点“个性发展之最高程度的标志，个性最高威力的标志，个人意志最高自足和最高自由的标志，是自愿地、完全有意识地、不受任何人逼迫地为全体的利益牺牲自己的全部。”第二个游客的故事取自《被侮辱与被损害的人》中的内莉。

 


	10. 尾声  “在莫斯科”

 

杜尼娅和波尔费利坐在医院病房外的长椅上，沉默了足有一刻钟之久。终于，波尔费利先开口了：

“先生的情况还好吗？”他问的自然是中枪受伤的陀思妥耶夫斯基。

“暂时脱离了危险，”杜尼娅有些沉重地说，她和波尔费利两人都没有出席那天的发布会，并没有看到具体的情形，出事之后纳斯塔西亚第一时间叫了救护车并且通知了她，从那时起她就在这里守着了。

“伤势并不重，但是引发了癫痫，昨天才结束观察，希望会慢慢好起来吧。医生说子弹并没有真正打中他，因为贴身的上衣口袋里有一枚古董金路易……谁也不知道为什么会在那里，但是感谢上帝！”

波尔费利画了个十字，他是公司里少数几个笃信宗教的人，尽管看上去精明又严厉，实际上却是个心地相当仁慈的老派绅士。他也打开了话匣子，说起这几天他调查的案子：

“一切都会有所回应的。发布会上对公爵开枪的人已经找到了，是埃尔克利，他已经在接受审讯，但是怎么也不肯说背后指使他的人是谁，但另一个开枪者暂时还没有线索。他们想就此结案！想办法让埃尔克利认罪，就能一次解决两桩事情！可我不这么认为，两发子弹的来源和射入角度都不同……我找到了第九区某个补给站的盘点记录，发现缺的就是那种枪和子弹，但是取用记录被人为删除了，同时失窃的还有其它几样物资，完全有理由认为凶手依然在逃……可是没有人听我的。”波尔费利沮丧地摆了摆手，表示对警方彻底失望。

“不过，丽扎维塔·伊凡诺夫娜的案子已经清楚了，凶手有两人，拉斯柯尼科夫和基里洛夫，后者应是主谋，先是违规乘坐直升机把接待员带进来，然后与拉斯柯尼科夫一同实施了谋杀，斧子上找到了他的指纹。”

“可是基里洛夫……”杜尼娅已经听说了火车站上的惨案，波尔费利所说的两人就在发生枪杀案的早些时候卧轨而死。当时列车上的索尼娅正好给车长去送茶，看到两个大活人就那样跳下铁轨，吓得砸了手里的茶盘。

“是的，他们两人都选择了自杀。上帝是公平的。丽扎维塔·伊凡诺夫娜的家属也找到了，对方同意接受赔偿，也就不必通知警察了。对了，霍赫拉科娃小姐呢？”他想起还有一出同时发生的案子，但是一直没有机会去接触受害者。

“她已经出院了，正在自己家里养病，但是有轻度脑震荡，而且说不记得当时的情形了，一旦问起就情绪激动，所以我也不敢说太多。可怜的丽莎……”

波尔费利点点头，心想等过一阵子她病好了再去盘问。想到近来发生的这么多事，他不禁叹了一口气，说：“真希望先生早些回来，连伊凡·费奥多洛维奇也失踪了，现在是谁在管事？”

“斯塔夫罗金先生。”杜尼娅有些犹豫地说，“但是他……这个人，我说不好，有点怪。他是个很出色的人，但我总看不懂他。纳斯塔西亚在他接手的那一天就辞职了，我根本劝不住，我知道她一向不喜欢那个人，但是……最奇怪的是，斯塔夫罗金把死去公爵的身体送给她了，说是感谢她多年来的工作，而新版本乐园会用一具新造的公爵的身体。纳斯塔西亚对此竟然毫不意外！我真不明白他俩……”

波尔费利也摇摇头，他很少跟这两人打交道。闲聊了一会之后，他吻了吻杜尼娅的手，起身告辞，“愿上帝与您同在。”

 

 

 

“再过一个月就是最长的‘白夜’了，您知道吗？我敢说现在外面也亮得很，只有我们这种人会在黑暗的地道里爬……

“闭上你的嘴！”

伊凡摸索着粗糙的石壁一步步往前走，头顶时不时有水珠滴落，渗进他的头发里，或者在空洞的地道中敲出恼人的声响。

帕维尔没有闭嘴，他尽情享受着自己说话的权利，反正伊凡也不能把他怎么样，“我敢说现在我们正从莫斯科河下面经过，或者说‘准莫斯科河’，毕竟你们还没有把它完全造好不是吗？”

枪击案之后，帕维尔拽着伊凡第一时间逃离了现场，总部接到消息后也乱成了一片，两人在混乱的警报声响中匆匆逃进了地铁里，因为哪里都不能久留了，只有那个依然遵守着时刻表的地方还能容纳两个逃亡者。

伊凡没有去通往第九区的站台，他从总站曲折的地下迷宫中找到了第十二区的施工区域入口，那里的地铁正在建设中，还没有装入列车，只有长长的隧道蜿蜒着流向远方，流向“莫斯科”。那是集团正在开发的新主题乐园，只完成了环境、地表、植被、大气层和少量建筑的搭建，整体上仍然是个蛮荒之地。

“从这里一出去，我就立刻要你偿命！”伊凡怒吼道。他想痛揍帕维尔一顿，可在这种环境下却几乎看不到对方在哪里。

帕维尔的笑声从不远的前方传来：“您上一次也这么说，可您杀不了我，我需要您就好比您需要我，只是您自己不承认。您的‘莫斯科’里还什么都没有吧？就像人类刚诞生时看到的世界那样……好得很，我们就是伊甸园里最早的两个人类，您觉得不好吗？”

伊凡冷哼一声，说：“你不过是用我的一根肋骨变成的。”

他的“肋骨”没有回答。两人默默地继续走了一段路，帕维尔忽然又说话了，这次不再带有嘲讽的语气，他说：“您喜欢音乐吗？我以前爱弹吉他，也偶尔唱歌，您要听吗？”

“随你的便，这反正都一样。你是自由人，我们谁也无法阻止谁。”伊凡决定再也不把脾气浪费在这种人身上，他现在需要保存体力尽力求生。可是他隐约中又期待帕维尔的反应，如果没有反应的话，就像照镜子却看不到自己一样怪异。就在他以为帕维尔放弃了唱歌的糟糕打算的时候，一个非常柔和的声音忽然响起了，那是一种伊凡从未听过的声音：

“一股抑制不住的力量，

使我迷恋着可爱的姑娘。

愿上帝赐福——

给我又给她！

给我又给她！

给我又给她！

不稀罕沙皇的宝座，

只求我心上人平安。

愿上帝赐福——

给我又给她！

给我又给她！

给我又给她！

无论你怎样劝说阻挡，

我一定要远走他乡，

到京城去寻找生活的欢乐！

从此不再烦恼悲伤，

我绝不会烦恼悲伤，

我也不愿烦恼悲伤！”

 

END

 

注1：纳斯塔西亚手上有原版公爵的身体和受损的数据，只要拼起来就是半白痴状态的公爵，是的，她带着他私奔了。

注2：接待员虽然外表跟真人一样，但内部机制不同，不会像真人那样分泌油脂，所以拉斯柯尼科夫是没有指纹的，反而是拿过斧子的基里洛夫的留下了指纹。

注3：09版卡拉马佐夫兄弟里伊凡的演员，曾经演过一部灾难片叫《Metro》，讲的是莫斯科河下方的地层塌陷于是水漫地铁的事，所以就让他在乐园里也徒步穿越去莫斯科吧……

 


End file.
